YuGiOh 2 Season 1
by Shadowgirl187
Summary: A girl named Chase Muto is made fun of by Kayla and John Wheeler. There was also Jacob Kaiba who made fun of her. Yugi gives Chase a golden box with the second Millennium Puzzle in pieces. Chase solves it in 6 years and the Queen of Egypt is released.
1. Trailer

**YuGiOh 2 Season 1 trailer**

Long ago in ancient Egypt, King Atem sealed himself into the Millennium Puzzle. The six priests made another Millennium Puzzle for Atem's sister, for she was next in line for the throne. On her 16th birthday, she became the new Pharaoh. The next day, a demon named Uhara attacked the palace. She released the Shadow Realm with the help of Aknadan. There were many battles and sacrifices. The Queen was victorious and sealed Uhara and her own soul into the puzzle in order to keep the world safe from harm.

Now 5,000 years later, a girl named Chase solves the second Millennium Puzzle. However, Uhara has also been released from the puzzle and is now seeking revenge. Chase and the Pharaoh have the help of Yugi, Tea, Tristan, Joey, John, and Kayla. Her father's rival Seto Kaiba hosts the Battle City 2 tournament.

**The release...**

"I-Ive done it." She grabbed the last piece and placed it on the spot. The puzzle glowed with blinding light. Chase felt something coming inside of her and screamed as the puzzle glowed brighter. Elizabeth woke up and saw Chase with her head up high.

"Are you okay sis?" asked Elizabeth. Chase's head came down and a golden eye was on her forehead.

**The friends...**

The spirit had brown hair with blonde bangs and blue eyes narrower than Chase's.

A boy with black hair and brown eyes and a girl with blonde hair and brown eyes went towards Chase.

**The rivals...**

Chase groaned and turned to see a boy with blonde hair and blue eyes.

**The villians...**

A girl with black skin and hair with red eyes named Uhara was waiting for Sam.

**The secrets...**

They stopped and looked at the tablet. "That's me" exclaimed the spirit as she sees herself on the tablet. The spirit puts her hand on the puzzle.

**The tournament...**

All of a sudden, Seto Kaiba was on every television in the city. "Greetings duelists. This tournament is just like the first Battle City tournament but, new people are invited. My son Jacob is joining also. Now, let the tournament...begin!" said Seto. The televisions were now off.

**Revenge...**

"Why do you want my puzzle?" asked the Pharaoh, confused.

"To destroy you from the inside out. Also I want all the items so I can finish what I started 5,000 years ago" said Uhara.

"You will pay for killing Maraku!" shouted Hakaru, furious.

Everyone gasped while Uhara laughed saying, "If you want to see her so bad, you should join her in the Shadow Realm."

Can Chase and her friends defeat Uhara or will she succeed?

The sites it will be on are and

By: Shadowgirl187

Let the games...begin!


	2. The Gift

**Chapter 1: The Gift**

In the gameshop, a man with spiky tri colored hair named Yugi was getting ready to get his daughter from school. His wife that had brown hair and blue eyes named Tea said, "It's time to pick her up from school."

Yugi kissed Tea and said, "I'll be back soon." Yugi went out the door with something in his bag. Tea wondered what it was but, shook the question off.

In the elementary school, a seven year-old girl with brown hair and blue eyes named Chase was waiting for her dad. "Hey look, it's Miss Stupid" exclaimed a boy from behind. Chase groaned and turned to see a a with blonde hair and blue eyes.

"Leave me alone Jacob" said Chase, shyly.

"What's wrong? Too scared to stand up to me?" asked Jacob, mocking her. Yugi heard this and went towards Chase.

"Leave my daughter alone Jacob" exclaimed Yugi, standing in front of Chase.

"Mmph...later loser" said Jacob, walking away.

"Daddy!" shouted Chase, hugging Yugi.

"You ready to go?" asked Yugi. Chase nodded and they were on their way to the gameshop.

When they got there, Yugi took Chase to her room. Yugi reached into his bag and said, "I would like you to have this."

He handed Chase a box and she asked, "What's this?"

"Open it and see" replied Yugi, smiling. She opened it and she stared in awe. Inside the box, there were golden pieces. "Don't tell your mom about this or else she would get mad" whispered Yugi. Chase nodded and Tea came in.

Chase hid the box and Tea asked, "Can we go to the hospital dear?"

"Why Tea?" asked Yugi, confused. Tea placed her hand on her stomach and Yugi exclaimed, "Oh, yes. Just let me call Tristan to babysit Chase." They both left the room and Chase got the box out and started to try to solve the puzzle.

Tristan came in and said, "Go ahead. I'll take good care of her."

"Thanks Tristan" exclaimed Yugi. He took his pregnant wife to the hospital. Tristan went upstairs to see what Chase was doing.

Chase couldn't get one single piece right and shouted, "I'll never solve this puzzle!" She heard the door open and hid the box.

"Hey there. Your parents are going to be gone for a few days and I'm looking after you" exclaimed Tristan, coming through the door.

"Hi Tristan" said Chase, smiling. Chase looked at the clock and it was 8:00 PM. "I got to go to bed. See you tommorrow" exclaimed Chase, yawning. Tristan nodded and left the room. Chase got her pajamas on and went to bed.

Six years later, Chase was 13 years old and her little sister gave her a hug. "Hi Elizabeth. Ready for your first day of 1st grade?" asked Chase, hugging her back. Elizabeth had blonde hair and blue eyes.

"Yep, I am ready for anything" replied Elizabeth.

"Yugi came in and asked, "You two ready to go?" They both nodded and went to school. Elizabeth was dropped off first and when they got to the Middle School, Chase got out of the car.

"See you at 3:00" exclaimed Chase, going in the school.

After five hours of class, it was recess. Chase decided to stay in the classroom and got something out of her bag. It was the box that she got when she was seven.

'I have to solve this. I feel as if it's calling out to me' Chase thougt, trying to solve the puzzle. A boy with black hair and brown eyes and a girl with blonde hair and brown eyes went towards Chase. Chase looked up and groaned. It was John and Kayla.

"What do you got there loser?" asked John.

Kayla took it and said, "It looks valuable. Maybe we should steal it from you."

"No! My dad gave me that!" shouted Chase.

All of a sudden, a man with blonde hair and brown eyes came in saying, "What did I tell you about teasing on my best bud's daughter?"

"Joey!" shouted Chase, happily. Kayla gave the box back to Chase and they both walked out of the room.

Joey went towards Chase and asked, "You okay?"

"I'm fine. Thanks" replied Chase. Yugi came in and saw Joey.

"Hi Joey" said Yugi, smiling.

"Hey Yug" said Joey. Chase put the box away and headed towards Yugi.

"See you later Joey" exclaimed Chase, smiling. Joey waved and Yugi and Chase went to the car. They picked up Elizabeth and went home. Chase went up to her room and tried to solve the puzzle.

"What's going on with Chase lately?" asked Tea, worried.

"I don't know" replied Yugi, lying. They both went to sleep.

Elizabeth was sleeping in Chase's room. Chase saw that she only needed a few pieces left. After a few minutes, she only needed one piece and exclaimed, "I-I've done it." She grabbed the last piece and placed it on the spot.

The puzzle glowed with blinding light. Chase felt something coming inside her and screamed as the puzzle glowed brighter. Elizabeth woke up and saw Chase with her head up high.

"Are you okay sis?" asked Elizabeth. Chase's head came down and a golden eye was on her forehead. Elizabeth screamed as she saw the eye. Yugi and Tea came in and was shocked.

All of a sudden, Chase started to fall. Yugi caught her and saw that she solved the puzzle. Yugi placed her on the bed and they left the room.


	3. The Rescue

**Chapter 2: The Rescue**

It's been a couple weeks since Chase solved the Second Millennium Puzzle. She got used to being with the spirit. Chase even talked to the spirit of the puzzle often. Chase was in her room and the spirit was sitting beside her. The spirit had brown hair with blonde bangs and blue eyes narrower than Chase's.

"Who are you exactly?" asked Chase.

The spirit looked down and replied, "I-I don't know who I am. The only memories I have are that my spirit is in the Millennium Puzzle and my origins lie in Egypt." Chase felt sorry for the spirit. She didn't know who she was in the past.

"Don't worry, we'll find out soon. I promise" exclaimed Chase, smiling.

The spirit looked at the and said, "Thank you." The spirit disappeared and Chase went to school.

Yugi dropped Chase off and Chase went in the building.

It was after school and Yugi picked Chase up. Chase stopped as she saw Kayla and John getting beat up by a thug. "Spirit, we have to help them" exclaimed Chase. The spirit nodded and the puzzle glowed.

Yugi watched in amazement as she changed. 'This must be the spirit of the puzzle' Yugi thought. Chase opened her eyes and the spirit was now in control.

She ran to the thug and shouted, "Leave them alone!"

The thug pointed his gun at the spirit and said, "If you get in my way, I'll kill you."

The spirit took out her duel disk and exclaimed, "How about we duel and if you lose, you will suffer a Penalty Game."

The thug took out a duel disk and said, "You're on."

Spirit LP: 4000

Thug LP: 4000

"Let's Duel!"

"She's actually going to duel this creep?" asked John, concerned.

"Go Chase! Kick this guy's ass!" shouted Kayla.

Thug: I'll go first. Draw! I summon Gaurdian Kay'est in ATK mode.

Gaurdian Kay'est ATK: 1000 DEF:1800

Thug: Next I'll place a card face-down and end my turn.

Spirit: My move. Draw! I summon Man-Eating Treasure Chest in ATK mode.

Man-Eating Treasure Chest ATK: 1600 DEF: 1000

Spirit: Now my fiend, attack his Gaurdian Kay'est!

The attack destroys Gaurdian Kay'est.

Thug LP: 3400

Spirit: I set one card face down and end my turn.

Thug: You just got lucky kid. My turn. Draw! *smirk* I activate the field spell Umi.

The dry ground was now water and Kayla and John ran to Yugi.

Thug: Ha Ha now my monsters gain 200 ATK and DEF points. You can't stop my ocean deck.

Spirit: We'll see.

Thug: Now I summon Spike Seadra in ATK mode.

Spike Seadra ATK: 1600 DEF: 1300

Thug: Thanks to my field spell, my monster gains 200 points.

Spike Seadra ATK: 1600-1800 DEF: 1300-1500

Spirit: Oh no, he can destroy my monster!

Thug: That's right. Spike Seadra, attack her Man-Eating Treasure Chest!

The attack destroys Man-Eating Treasure Chest.

Spirit LP: 3800

Thug: That ends my turn.

Spirit: My move. Draw! I summon Mystic Clown in DEF mode.

Mystic Clown ATK: 1500 DEF: 1000

Spirit: That ends my turn.

Thug: *laughs* That's all you can do. Draw! I summon Nightmare Peguin in ATK mode.

Nightmare Peguin ATK: 900-1100 DEF: 1800-2000

Thug: NIghtmare Peguin, attack Mystic Clown!

The attack destroys Mysic Clown.

Thug: Spike Seadra it's your turn. Attack this brat directly!

The attack hit the spirit.

Spirit: Ahh!

Spirit LP: 2000

"Oh no! She lost half her LP!" shouted Kayla.

"Don't worry. She'll win" exclaimed Yugi.

Thug: I end my turn.

Spirit: My turn. Draw! I activate Pot of Greed. This let's me draw two more cards from my deck.

The Spirit draws two cards.

Spirit: I summon Headless Knight in DEF mode.

Headless Knight ATK: 1450 DEF: 1700

Spirit: That ends my turn.

Thug: My turn. Draw! I sacrifice my monsters in order to summon Spiral Serpent.

Spiral Serpent ATK: 2900-3100 DEF: 2900-3100

Thug: Attack her pathetic monster!

The attack destroys Headless Knight.

Thug: That ends my turn.

Spirit's thoughts: What should I do?

Chase appeared beside the spirit.

Chase: Like my dad always says. You must believe in the Heart of the Cards.

Spirit: Thanks Chase. I needed that.

Chase smiles and disappears.

Spirit's thought: Heart of the Cards, guide me.

Spirit: My turn. Draw! *smirks* First I activate Dark Hole! Now all the monsters on the field are destroyed.

Spiral Serpent is destroyed.

Thug: No my serpent!

Spirit: Next, I activate the spell card, Ancient Rules! Now I can summon a level five or higher monster to the field and I choose Van'Dalgyon the Dark Dragon Lord!

Van'Dalgyon the Dark Dragon Lord ATK: 2800 DEF: 2500

Spirit: Now my dragon, attack his LP directly!

The attack hits the thug.

Thug: Ahhh!

Thug LP: 600

"Yahoo! Way to go Chase!" shouted John, smiling.

Spirit: I end my turn.

Thug: Damn you stupid kid. Draw! I summon The Furious Sea King in DEF mode.

The Furious Sea King ATK: 800-1000 DEF: 700-900

Thug: That ends my turn.

Spirit: My turn, draw! I summon Malice Doll of Demise in ATK mode.

Malice Doll of Demise ATK: 1600 DEF: 1700

Spirit: Malice Doll of Demise, attack The Furious Sea King!

The attack destroys The Furious Sea King.

Spirit: Now my dragon, finish him off!

The attack hits the thug.

Thug: Ahhhh!

Thug LP: 0

"Yay, she won!" shouted Kayla.

"You little brat! I'll kill you!" shouted the thug, pointing his gun at the spirit.

"I don't think so. Penalty Game!" shouted the spirit, reaching towards the thug.

"Ahhhh!" screamed the thug, falling to the ground.

Chase turned back to herself and whispered, "Thanks Spirit."

"Hey Chase!" shouted John, from behind.

"Maybe we could be friends" exclaimed Kayla.

"Really?" asked Chase, smiling. They both nodded and gave eachother a group hug.

Yugi watched this and whispered, "I'm glad that she has friends."

Somewhere near them, a man with black hair looked at Chase. "At last, she has returned" exclaimed the man.


	4. The Exibit

**Chapter 3: The Exibit**

In the gameshop, Chase sensed that the spirit was still wondering about her past. Chase went to her dad and asked, "Is there an Egyptian Exibit in the museum?"

"Why yes. There's a tablet that has a person that looks like you there" replied Yugi. Chase smiled thinking she might be able to help the spirit after all.

"Can we go there?" asked Chase.

"Of course. Just let me get your mother and Elizabeth" replied Yugi, leaving the room.

"I might be able to help you after all spirit" exclaimed Chase, happily.

The spirit appeared beside her and asked, "How?"

"There's an exibit in the museum that is connected with your past" replied Chase.

"It's a start" exclaimed the spirit. The spirit disappeared as Yugi, Tea, and Elizabeth came in the room.

"Let's go" said Yugi. Yugi went over to Chase and whispered, "Maybe you should let the spirit be in control now." Chase nodded and closed her eyes. When she opened her eyes, the spirit was in control. They all got to the car and drove to the museum.

In the car, Tea noticed something different about Chase. 'Could it be related to the night when she acted weird?' wondered Tea.

They got to the museum and went inside. 'This has got to help the spirit fiqure out her past' thought Chase, appearing next to the spirit. Chase disappeared as the spirit stopped by a door. She sensed that something was calling out to her.

Yugi, Tea, and Elizabeth stopped as well and a golden eye appeared on the spirit's forehead. She started to walk down the stairs and the others followed. Tea reconized this when her and Atem found this room.

'Could it be?' thought Tea. They stopped and looked at the tablet.

The spirit exclaimed, "That's me" when she saw herself wearing the puzzle on the tablet. The spirit put her hand on the puzzle and whispered, "When I find one answer, hundreds more questions arise."

"Welcome my queen" exclaimed a voice from behind. They all looked behind to see a woman with black hair and blue eyes.

"Ishizu!" shouted Yugi and Tea, in unison.

"It's good to see you both again. Now, on to the Queen of Egypt" said Ishizu.

"Did you just say Queen of Egypt?" asked the spirit, shocked.

Ishizu nodded and replied, "You have returned my queen. You have returned to save this world from the Shadow Games just as your brother has." The spirit was absolutly shocked by this discovery. "Pharaoh, you must enter the Battle City 2 tournament. A great evil is trying to destroy all of us. It's your destiny to stop this evil and bring peace to the world once again" exclaimed Ishizu, walking away.

"What is going on mommy?" asked Elizabeth, confused.

"Nothing hun" replied Tea, lying.

"Like she said, you must enter the Battle City 2 tournament" said Yugi. The spirit nodded and looked at the tablet once more. She saw some demon on the tablet.

'Who's that?' asked Chase.

"I don't know Chase but, I have a feeling we'll find out soon" replied the spirit. After a few minutes, they left.

In the car, Tea asked, "Did you give Chase the box?"

"Yes" replied Yugi, sweating a little. Tea was a bit mad, but shook it off. The spirit was thinking about the tablet.

'What does this mean?' thought the spirit.

'I'm sure we'll figure it out eventually' exclaimed Chase, beside the spirit.

'One thing is for certain. We must join this tournament in order to save the world' thought the spirit.

"I'll do my best to help' said Chase, smiling.

They got back to the gameshop and there was an invitation for Chase. There was a locator card in the envelope. "This is the first Battle City all over again" exclaimed Yugi.

"Hey Chase! You got an invite to?" asked Joey from behind.

John and Kayla came and John shouted, "I got a invite to the tournament!"

"So did I" said the spirit.

Joey looked at the upside pyramid around her neck and exclaimed, "Let me guess, we have to save the world."

The spirit nodded and Yugi cheerfully said, "Just like old times with Atem."

"Hey Chase, maybe we could duel each other here and now to practice" suggested John, smiling.

The spirit smiled and said, "Sure." They both activated their duel disks.

"Go bro! You to Chase!" shouted Kayla.

Spirit LP: 4000

John LP: 4000

"Let's Duel!"

Spirit: I'll start things off with this. I summon Man-Eating Treasure Chest in ATK mode.

Man-Eating Treasure Chest ATK: 1600 DEF: 1000

Spirit: That ends my turn.

John: Awright my move. Draw! I activate Dark Hole. Now, all monsters on the field are destroyed.

All monsters are destroyed.

John: Now, I summon The Six Samuri- Nisashi in ATK mode.

The Six Samurai- Nisashi ATK: 1400 DEF: 700

John: Attack her LP directly!

The attack hits the spirit.

Spirit: Ahh!

Spirit LP: 2600

John: That ends my turn.

Spirit: My turn. Draw! I activate the spell card Ancient Rules. This allows me to summon a level five or higher monster from my hand and I choose Van'Dalgyon the Dark Dragon Lord!

Van'Dalgyon the Dark Dragon Lord ATK: 2800 DEF: 2500

Spirit: Now my dragon, attack The Six Samurai- Nisashi!

The attack destroys Six Samurai- Nisashi.

John Lp: 2600

Spirit: That ends my turn.

John: Nice one! My turn. Draw!

John's thoughts: Apparently my luck is bad.

John: I summon Marauding Captain in DEF mode.

Marauding Captain ATK: 1200 DEF: 400

John: Thanks to his special ability, I can summon a level four or lower monster to the field. I choose The Six Samurai- Yariza in DEF mode.

The Six Samurai- Yariza ATK: 1000 DEF: 500

John: That ends my turn.

Spirit: My turn. Draw! I summon Mystic Clown in ATK mode.

Mystic Clown ATK: 1500 DEF: 1000

Spirit: Mystic Clown, attack Marauding Captain!

The attack destroys Marauding Captain.

Spirit: Van'Dalgyon, attack The Six Samurai- Yariza!

The attack destroys The Six Samurai- Yariza.

Spirit: That ends my turn.

John: My turn. Draw! I summon Celtic Guardian in DEF mode.

Celtic Guardian ATK: 1400 DEF: 1700

John: That ends my turn.

Spirit: My move. Draw! I summon Malice Doll of Demise in ATK mode.

Malice Doll of Demise ATK: 1600 DEF: 1700

Spirit: Van'Dalgyon, attack his Celtic Guardian!

The attack destroys Celtic Guardian.

Spirit: Mystic Clown and Malice Doll of Demise, attack his LP directly!

The attacks hit John.

John: Ahhh!

John LP: 0

"Great moves Chase. Looks like I'll have to practice a little more" exclaimed John. He laughed and added, "See you later Chase." Joey, Kayla, and John left.

Chase was back to normal and Elizabeth said, "Great dueling sis."

"Thanks" replied Chase. They all went inside the gameshop.


	5. The tournament begins

**Chapter 4: The tournament begins**

In the gameshop, Chase was getting ready for the tournament. Yugi and Elizabeth watched her get ready and Elizabeth asked, "Can I watch sis duel?"

"Of course Elizabeth" replied Yugi, smiling.

"Yay!" cheered Elizabeth.

'Are you ready Pharaoh?' asked Chase.

The Pharaoh appeared beside Chase and replied, "Yes."

Chase smiled and Yugi exclaimed, "I'm sure that the others are there by now. Let's go." Yugi, Chase, and Elizabeth went to the door and now on their way to the Battle City 2 tournament.

Tea looked out the window and whispered, "Good luck."

In Battle City, Marik, Ishizu, and Odion were waiting for the tournament to begin. "You mean she has returned?" asked Marik, in disbelief.

"Yes" replied Ishizu.

"That means we have another job to do" exclaimed Odion.

"Yeah" nodded Marik.

"Hey you guys!" shouted Joey from behind. They turned to see Joey, Kayla, and John.

"Hey Joey! Long time no see!" shouted Marik, smiling.

"How's it been since Egypt?" asked Joey.

"Nothing much without you guys" replied Odion.

"Who are these people dad?" asked John, confused.

"I'm Marik" said Marik.

"I'm Ishizu" said Ishizu.

"I'm Odion" said Odion.

"Nice to meet you. I'm Kayla" exclaimed Kayla, smiling.

"I'm John" said John.

Yugi, Chase, and Elizabeth went over to them and Chase shouted, "You're Ishizu from the museum!"

Ishizu smiled and said, "Hello Chase."

"Yo Chase!" shouted John, smiling.

"Hey guys" exclaimed Chase, smiling. All of a sudden, Seto Kaiba was on every television in the city.

"Greetings duelists. This tournament is just like the last tournament, but new people are invited. My son Jacob is joining also. Now let the tournament...begin!" exclaimed Seto.

The televisions were now off and Chase muttered, "I guess I'm going to duel Jacob soon."

"Before you go Chase, you need to know that you will need the three Egyptian God cards to defeat this evil. Two have been stolen and the third is in Jacob's hands" explained Ishizu. Chase nodded and went with Yugi and Elizabeth.

'Good luck my queen' Marik thought.

"How can Jacob have an Egyptian God card?" asked Chase, confused.

"Fate must have led him to it" replied Yugi.

"Well, looks like I already found my prey" exclaimed a voice from behind. It's a man with black hair and green eyes. He also wears a robe with an eye like the Millennium Items do in the middle. "I can't believe that a girl like you is the vessel for the Queen of Egypt. Good thing my master told me about the items" laughed the man.

"Who are you?" asked Chase.

"My name is Sam. My master wants the item that's around your neck. If I don't, she'll kill me" replied Sam.

"What do you mean?" asked Yugi.

"I won't answer anymore questions. Now girl, let's duel!" replied Sam. The puzzle glowed and the Pharaoh is now in control.

"Alright then. I accept your challenge!" shouted the Pharaoh.

"Are you sure?" asked Yugi.

"Yes" replied the Pharaoh.

"You go sis!" shouted Elizabeth, smiling. Both duelists activated their duel disks.

Pharaoh LP: 4000

Sam LP: 4000

"Let's Duel!"

Sam: Heh heh. I'll go first. Draw! I summon Gradius in ATK mode.

Gradius ATK: 1200 DEF: 800

Sam: That ends my turn.

Pharaoh: Alright it's my turn. Draw! First, I activate Tribute to the Doomed. I discard one card from my hand and your Gradius is destroyed.

The Pharaoh discards one card and mummy wrappings cover Gradius and destroys it.

Pharaoh: Now, I summon Whiptail Crow in ATK mode.

Whiptail Crow ATK: 1650 DEF: 1600

Pharaoh: Attack his LP directly!

Whiptail Crow attacks Sam

Sam: Ah!

Sam LP: 2350

Pharaoh: I place two cards face down. That ends my turn.

Sam: My move, draw! I summon Roulette Barrel in DEF mode.

Roulette Barrel ATK: 1000 DEF: 2000

Sam: I place one card face down and end my turn.

Chase's thoughts: If he activates the special ability of Roulette Barrel, we're in trouble.

Pharaoh: My turn. Draw! I activate Pot of Greed which let's me draw two cards.

The Pharaoh draws two cards.

Pharaoh: I summon Malice Doll of Demise in ATK mode.

Malice Doll of Demise ATK: 1600 DEF: 1700

Pharaoh: That ends my turn.

Sam: My turn. Draw! I activate Roulette Barrel's special ability. I can roll a die twice. One result will destroy one of your monsters on the field.

Sam rolls the die. First result: 4. Second result: 6

Sam: I'll choose the first result. Your Whiptail Crow is destroyed.

Whiptail Crow is now destroyed.

Sam: That ends my turn.

In Kaiba Corp, Jacob came in the main room and greeted, "Hi dad"

Seto Kaiba looked at his son and muttered, "You might want to see this."

Jacob looked at the screen and shouted, "What the! Is that Chase dueling!"

Seto asked, "You haven't seen her for a while have you?"

"No I haven't. However, she is still an enemy to me. I'll beat her with my god card, Obelisk the Torementor" replied Jacob.

Seto laughed and exclaimed, "Very good my son."

"Can sis still win?" asked Elizabeth, worried.

"Of course she will" replied Yugi.

Pharaoh: It's my move. Draw! I'll end my turn without playing a card.

Sam: *laughs* A crappy hand huh? Draw! I summon UFO Turtle in ATK mode.

UFO Turtle ATK: 1400 DEF: 1200

Sam: I activate Roulette Barrel's special ability again.

Sam rolls the die. First result: 1. Secont result: 4.

Sam: Say goodbye to Mallice Doll of Demise.

Malice Doll of Demise is now destroyed.

Sam: UFO Turtle, attack her directly!

UFO Turtle begins to attack.

Pharaoh: Not so fast! Reveal trap! Waboku!

Women with blue robes appear protecting the Pharaoh' LP.

Sam: What!

Pharaoh: The battle damage is now zero for the Battle Phase.

Sam: *growls* I end my turn.

Pharaoh: It's my turn. Draw! I summon Cyber Archfiend in DEF mode.

Cyber Archfiend ATK: 1000 DEF: 2000

Pharaoh: That ends my turn.

Sam: My turn. Draw! I sacrifce my two monsters in order to summon Mechanical Hound in ATK mode!

Mechanical Hound ATK: 2800 DEF: 1500

Sam: Attack her Cyber Archfiend!

Cyber Archfiend is destroyed.

Sam: I end my turn.

Pharaoh: My turn. Draw! I activate Dark Hole! Now all monsters on the field are destroyed!

Sam: Not so fast! Reveal trap! Magic Jammer!

Pharaoh: What!

Sam: I discard one card, so your spell is destroyed.

Sam discards one card and Dark Hole is destroyed.

Pharaoh: I end my turn.

Sam: *laughs* I draw! Mechanical Hound, attack her LP directly!

Mechanical Hound hits the pharaoh.

Pharaoh: Urg!

Pharaoh LP: 1200

Sam: I end my turn. *laughs*

Pharaoh: *growls*

**To be continued...**


	6. Ocean Duel

**Chapter 5: Ocean Duel**

Previously on YuGiOh 2...

Sam: Mechanical Hound, attack her LP directly!

Pharaoh: Urg!

Sam: I end my turn. *laughs*

Pharaoh: *growls*

"No sis!" shouted Elizabeth.

"Don't give up!" shouted Yugi.

Sam LP: 2350

Pharaoh LP: 1200

Pharaoh: My turn, draw! I activate Card of Sanctity. Both of us must draw from our decks until we each have six cards in our hands.

Both draw until they have six.

Pharaoh: I activate Fissure. It destroys the weakest monster on your field.

Sam: Wait then that means...

Pharaoh: That's right. Since your Mechanical Hound is the only monster you have on the field, he's destroyed.

Mechanical Hound is now destroyed.

Sam: N-No.

Pharaoh: Next, I activate Premature Burial. I pay 800 LP to ressurect my Whiptail Crow!

Pharaoh LP: 400

Whiptail Crow ATK: 1650 DEF: 1600

Pharaoh: Now, attack him directly!

Whiptail Crow attacks Sam.

Sam: Ah!

Sam LP: 700

Pharaoh: That ends my turn.

Sam: My turn. Draw! *smiles*

Sam's thoughts: Thank you Pharaoh. Even if I will be killed by my master, you will defeat her. You are our only hope.

Sam: I end my turn.

Pharaoh: I draw! Whiptail Crow, finish him off!

Whiptail Crow attacks Sam.

Sam: Ah!

Sam LP: 0

"Yay she won!" cheered Yugi.

"Thank you my Pharaoh" muttered Sam.

"For what?" asked the Pharaoh, confused.

"You've given me hope. Even though that I'll die by my master's hands, I know you will save us all" replied Sam, smiling. All of a sudden, Sam disappeared only leaving a locator card behind.

"Sam!" shouted the Pharaoh. The Pharaoh picked up the locator card and whispered, "Goodbye Sam."

In a cave, a girl with black skin and hair with blood red eyes named Uhara was waiting for Sam. Sam appeared and Uhara growled, "You've failed. Now, you will pay the price. Come here." Sam did so and prepared for the worst.

Uhara put her hand on the left side of Sam's chest. Her claws stabbed him and Sam screamed in pain. Her whole hand was now in his body and she reached for the heart. She felt that she grabbed his beating heart and squeezed it.

Sam screamed once more and Uhara laughed at him. She ripped it out and Sam fell to the ground, dead. Uhara started to eat his heart and suck the blood that was still in it. She finished and whispered, "Soon, I will get my revenge on you Pharaoh and I will destroy this pathetic world."

With Joey, Kayla, and John, they were searching for a duelist. "Come on! I want to kick some butt!" shouted John, bored.

"Be patient will you?" hissed Kayla, annoyed.

"I want to duel now!" snapped John.

"If you want to duel, I'll be happy to duel with you." exclaimed a boy from behind.

Mako was by the boy and Joey said, "Long time no see Mako."

"Hello there my friend" greeted Mako.

"My name's Adam" greeted the boy.

"The name's John and yeah I'll duel you" said John. They both activated their duel disks and Joey and Kayla cheered for John. Mako cheered for Adam.

"We'll have one locator card on the line" explained Adam.

"Awright" said John.

John LP: 4000

Adam LP: 4000

"Let's Duel!"

John: I'll go first. Draw! I summon Warrior of Zera in DEF mode.

Warrior of Zera ATK: 1600 DEF: 1200

John: That ends my turn.

Adam: Alright. Draw! I summon Don Turtle in DEF mode.

Don Turtle ATK: 1100 DEF: 1200

Adam: That ends my turn.

John: My move. Draw! I activate the spell, Reload. I send my hand to my deck and shuffle. After that, I draw the same amount of cards that was in my hand.

John puts hand in deck, shuffles, then draws five new cards.

John: *smirks* I summon Marauding Captain in ATK mode.

Marauding Captain ATK: 1200 DEF: 400

John: Thanks to Marauding Captain's special ability, I can summon a level four or lower monster to the field. I choose The Six Samurai- Yariza in ATK mode.

The Six Samurai- Yariza ATK: 1000 DEF: 500

John: I switch Warrior of Zera to ATK mode.

Warrior of Zera stands up.

John: Warrior of Zera, attack his Don Turtle!

The attack destroys Don Turtle.

John: Marauding Captain and Six Samurai- Yariza, attack his LP directly!

Adam: Ahhh!

Adam LP: 1800

John: That ends my turn.

Adam: I draw! I summon Gladiator Beast Secutor in DEF mode.

Gladiator Beast Secutor ATK: 400 DEF: 300

Adam: Next, I activate the spell card, Big Wave Small Wave.

John: Huh?

Adam: By destroying my monster, I get to special summon any water monster from my hand. I choose Amphibian Beast.

Gladiator Beast Secutor is destroyed and Amphibian Beast takes its place.

Amphibian Beast ATK: 2400 DEF: 2000

Adam: Amphibian Beast, attack his Marauding Captain!

The attack destroys Marauding Captian.

John: Ah!

John LP: 2800

Adam: That ends my turn.

John: Awright my turn. Draw! I sacrifice Warrior of Zera so I can summon Dark Scorpion- Gorg the Strong.

Dark Scorpion- Gorg the Strong ATK: 1800 DEF: 1500

John: I activate his special ability. I can send your little tadpole to the top of your deck.

Amphibian Beast goes to the top of Adam's deck.

Adam: N-No.

John: Gorg, attack his LP directly!

Gorg attacks Adam.

Adam: Ahh!

Adam LP: 0

"Awright, I did it!" cheered John, excited.

"Well, you won. Here take these" exclaimed Adam, handing John and Amphibian Beast and a locator card.

"Thanks. Don't worry, I'll treat him with respect" said John, taking the cards.

"Best of luck" said Adam.

"You're awright Adam. Let's duel again sometime" exclaimed John. Mako and Adam left and John cheered, "Yes! Now I have two locator cards!"

John held them up and Kayla whispered, "Show off."


	7. A Magic Duel

**Chapter 6: A Magic Duel**

Yugi, Chase, and Elizabeth were looking for one more duel for the day. All of a sudden, a clown came running to them. "I challenge you to a duel girl. My master will definintly be pleased once I bring that item to her" exclaimed the clown, smiling. The puzzle glowed and the Pharaoh is in control.

"I accept your challenge, but first tell me this. Who is your master?" said the Pharaoh.

"I'll tell you if you win" replied the clown.

"Very well then" said the Pharaoh.

"We will risk one locator card and how about a little twist" stated the clown, throwing something to the Pharaoh's neck. It was a metal collar and the clown laughed, "When you lose, that collar will sent you straight to the Shadow Realm with a little shocking experience."

They both activated their duel disks and Elizabeth asked, "What's the Shadow Realm?"

"It's a place where you lose your mind" replied Yugi, worried about the Pharaoh.

Pharaoh LP: 4000

Clown LP: 4000

"Let's Duel!"

Clown: I'll go first. Draw! I summon Gravekeeper's Guard in DEF mode.

Gravekeeper's Guard ATK: 1000 DEF: 1900

Clown: That ends my turn.

Pharaoh: My turn. Draw! I activate Pot of Greed which let's me draw two cards.

Pharaoh draws two cards.

Pharaoh: *smirks* I summon Giant Kozaky in ATK mode.

Giant Kozaky ATK: 2500 DEF: 2400

Pharaoh: Now, I activate Tribute to the Doomed. I discard one card, so your monster is destroyed.

Pharaoh discards a card and mummy wrappings go around Gravekeeper's Guard and is destroyed.

Pharaoh: Giant Kozaky, attack his LP directly!

Giant Kozaky attack the clown.

Clown: Ahhh!

Clown LP: 1500

Pharaoh: I activate Dark Hole. This destroys every monster on the field.

All monsters are destroyed.

"Why would she destroy her monster? That was a really strong one" asked Elizabeth, confused.

"If she let Giant Kozaky out any longer, she would have lost 2500 LP, so that was a really smart move" replied Yugi.

"Wow, then my sister is a genius!" shouted Elizabeth.

Pharaoh: That ends my turn.

Clown: *laughs* You just left yourself wide open!

Pharaoh: I'm well aware of that.

Clown: I draw! I activate Abyssal Designator!

Pharaoh: Not that card!

Clown: I see you know that I guess an Atribute and Type of monster. If they're the same as my guess, then all those cards go straight to the Graveyard from your hand and deck.

Pharaoh's thoughts: If he guesses the right one then I'm in trouble.

Clown: *laughs* I choose Atribute: Dark and Type: Fiends.

Pharaoh: No!

Clown: Now, discard the cards I guessed.

Pharaoh discards those cards.

"Oh no! All of her deck except for Van'Dalgyon and Headless Knight are those types of cards!" shouted Yugi.

"Hang on sis" shouted Elizabeth.

Clown: I summon Magical Scientist in ATK mode.

Magical Scientist ATK: 300 DEF: 300

Clown: Now, I activate Book of Secret Arts. My monster now gains 300 extra ATK and DEF points.

Magical Scientist ATK: 300-600 DEF: 300-600

Clown: Now, attack her LP directly!

Magical Scientist attacks the Pharaoh. There was a shock from the collar as the attack hit her.

Pharaoh: Ah!

Pharaoh: 3400

Pharaoh's thoughts: What was that shock just now?

Chase's thoughts: It must have came from that metal collar.

Clown: You probably found this out, but when you get attacked, you will get a shock from the collar. *laughs* I end my turn. The Shadow Realm awaits.

Pharaoh's thoughts: Please Heart of the Cards, guide me.

Pharaoh: I draw!

Pharaoh's thoughts: Perfect!

Pharaoh: I activate Premature Burial. I sacrifice 800 LP to revive Gorz the Emissary of Darkness!

Gorz the Emissary of Darkness ATK: 2700 DEF: 2500

Pharaoh LP: 2600

Pharaoh: I activate Fissure! Now the weakest monster on your side of the field is destroyed.

Magical Scientist gets buried in the ground and is destroyed. Book of Secret Arts is also destroyed.

Pharaoh: Now Gorz, attack his LP and end this duel!

Gorz attacks the clown.

Clown: Ahhhhhh!

Clown LP: 0

"Hooray! she won!" shouted Elizabeth, excited. All of a sudden, the clown felt something coming inside his mind.

"No! Please Master Uhara! Forgive me!" shouted the clown, panicing. There was now a golden eye on his forehead.

"Ahhh! That's the same eye sis had that night!" shouted Elizabeth, scared.

The clown stopped screaming and said in an odd voice, "We meet again Pharaoh."

"What do you mean?" asked the Pharaoh, confused.

"Don't tell me that you forgot about me. It's only been 5,000 years" stated the clown.

The Pharaoh was confused and asked, "Who are you?"

The clown laughs and replied, "I'm Uhara the demon. I have come back to life for revenge."

"Why's that?" asked Yugi.

"I think I know. I saw a demon girl on the tablet in the museum. Was that you?" exclaimed the Pharaoh.

"Yes that was me. Now, take you locater card and this stupid idiots Ecto Plasm card" replied Uhara, handing her the cards. The Pharaoh took the cards and the clown fell to the ground.

'What does this mean?' asked Chase.

'I don't know, but I think we have to defeat Uhara in the tournament' replied the Pharaoh.

"Let's go meet up with John. We need to make sure you both get to the finals together" stated Yugi.

"Alright" agreed the Pharaoh. They all went to meet up with the others.

"I bet Chase has way more than me" complained John.

"Don't worry son, you'll get there" assured Joey.

"Hey guys" said Marik from behind.

"What's up?" asked Joey.

"Yugi, Elizabeth, and Chase are coming to" exclaimed Kayla.

"What's that on your neck Chase?" asked John.

"A shadow collar" replied the Pharaoh.

"I can get it off. You shouldn't be wearing that" stated Marik, going towards the Pharaoh.

"It was not her fault. This crazy clown challenged her to a duel and put that collar on her" said Elizabeth.

Marik took the collar off and the Pharaoh said, "Thank you."

"No problem" smiled Marik.

"Hey Chase, how many locator cards do you have?" asked John.

"I have three locator cards" replied the Pharaoh, showing him the cards.

"Oh come on! I only have two locator cards!" complained John. Everyone laughed and went back to their homes.

In the gameshop, Tea greeted them back home. "How were the duels?" asked Tea.

"It was fine" replied the Pharaoh.

"Are you okay sis?" asked Elizabeth, worried.

"I'm fine" replied the Pharaoh. The Pharaoh went up into Chase's room and Yugi knew why she was so tense.

In Chase's room, the Pharaoh gave Chase back control. "What's wrong Pharaoh?" asked Chase, concerned.

'It's just...Uhara knows more about me than I know myself' replied the Pharaoh.

"Well, you must have defeated her 5,000 years ago when you were queen" said Chase.

'Yes, but I don't remember what she looks like' exclaimed the Pharaoh.

"Don't worry, we'll find out and save the world" stated Chase.

The Pharaoh smiled and exclaimed, 'Yes'

"Chase! It's time for dinner!" shouted Tea, from downstairs.

"Coming mom!" shouted Chase. She went downstairs for dinner.


	8. Face the Beasts pt1

**Chapter 7: Face the Beasts pt.1**

It's the next day of the tournament and Joey, John, and Kayla were searching for a duel. "Awright! Who wants to duel me! Whoever challenges me will get their butts kicked!" shouted John.

"Tone it down will you" muttered Kayla.

Joey laughed, "You're just like me John."

"If you want a challenge, then duel me" exclaimed a girl. The girl has purple hair and blue eyes. She wears a robe with the Millennium Symbol in the middle.

"Who're you?" asked Kayla.

"I am Maraku and I am supposed to duel the Pharaoh, but you should do for now" replied the girl.

"Pharaoh? What do you mean by that?" asked John, confused.

"She must mean Chase" stated Joey.

John instantly got mad and shouted, "You stay away from my best friend! You got that Maraku!"

Maraku had an evil grin and exclaimed, "If you win." They both activated their duel disks and Maraku explained, "We'll risk two locator cards."

"Fine by me" stated John.

John LP: 4000

Maraku LP: 4000

"Let's Duel!"

John: I'll start with this. Cliff the Trap Remover in ATK mode.

Cliff the Trap Remover ATK: 1200 DEF: 1000

John: I activate his special ability! You must send two cards from your deck to your graveyard!

Maraku sends two cards from her deck to the graveyard.

John: I end my turn.

Maraku: My turn. Draw! I summon Sonic Duck in ATK mode.

Sonic Duck ATK: 1700 DEF: 700

Maraku: Attack his monster now!

The attack destroys Cliff the Trap Remover.

John LP: 3500

Maraku: I place two cards face down and end my turn.

John: My turn. Draw! I summon Familiar Knight in DEF mode.

Familiar Knight ATK: 1200 DEF: 1400

John: I place one card face down and end my turn.

John's thoughts: Once she attacks, I'll spring my trap on her.

Maraku's thoughts: Hm...he's up to something.

Maraku: My turn. Draw! I activate Reload. I put my hand in my deck and shuffle. Then I draw the same amount of cards I had.

Puts hand in deck, shuffle, then draws five new cards.

Maraku's thoughts: Perfect.

Maraku: I activate Tribute to the Doomed! I discard one card, so I can destroy your monster.

Maraku discards one card and mummy wrappings went around Familiar Knight and is destroyed.

John's thoughts: Aw man. Now I can't use my trap.

Maraku: Now I activate Follow Wind. This card raises the ATK and DEF of Sonic Duck by 300 points.

Sonic Duck ATK: 1700-2000 DEF: 700-1000

Maraku: Now Sonic Duck, attack his LP directly!

The attack hits John.

John: Ahhh!

John LP: 1500

"No John!" shouted Kayla.

"You can't lose this! If she wins, she'll go look for Chase!" shouted Joey.

'He's right. I have to help Chase beat these creeps' John thought.

John: My move. Draw! I summon Dark Scorpion- Meanae the thorn in DEF mode.

Dark Scorpion- Meanae the thorn ATK: 1000 DEF: 1800

John: I activate her special ability. I can put a monster from my deck to my hand as long as it has Dark Scorpion in it's name. I choose Dark Scorpion- Gorg the strong. That ends my turn.

Maraku: My turn. Draw! Sonic Duck, attack his Dark Scorpion- Meanae the thorn!

Sonic Duck begins to attack.

John: Not so fast! I activate my trap! Castle Walls!

Maraku: *growls*

John: Now, the DEF of my monster is increased by 500 until the end of the turn.

Dark Scorpion- Meanae the thorn ATK: 1000 DEF: 1800-2300

Sonic Duck hits John's monster and failed.

Maraku LP: 3700

Maraku: Not bad for an amueter.

John: Hey! I'm no amueter!

Maraku: Whatever. I end my turn.

John: Awright my turn. Draw! I summon Obnoxious Celtic Guardian in DEF mode.

Obnoxious Celtic Guardian ATK: 1400 DEF: 1200

John: I place one card face down and end my turn.

Maraku: My turn. Draw!

Maraku's thoughts: This should help getting past his guardian's effect.

Maraku: I summon Harpie Lady 1 in ATK mode.

Harpie Lady 1 ATK: 1300 DEF: 1400

Maraku: As long as she's on the field, every wind type monster gets 300 more ATK points.

Sonic Duck ATK: 2000-2300 DEF: 1000

Harpie Lady 1 ATK: 1300-1600 DEF: 1400

Maraku: Now Sonic Duck, attack his Dark Scorpion- Meanae the thorn!

The attack destroys Dark Scorpion- Meanae the thorn.

Maraku: Harpie Lady 1, attack his Obnoxious Celtic Guardian!

The attack destroys Obnoxious Celtic Guardian.

Maraku: The ends my turn.

John's thoughts: Man she's tough. However, I can't give up. Not when she's after Chase.

John: My move. Draw! I summon Warrior Dai Grepher in DEF mode.

Warrior Dai Grepher ATK: 1700 DEF: 1600

John: That ends my turn.

Maraku's thoughts: He's just delaying his defeat.

Maraku: My turn. Draw! Sonic Duck, destroy Warrior Dai Grepher!

The attack destroys Warrior Dai Grepher.

Maraku: Harpie Lady 1, end this duel!

Harpie Lady 1 begins to attack.

"John no!" shouted Kayla.

John: Not so fast! Activate trap! Sakurestu Armor! Now the attacking monster is destroyed!

Harpie Lady 1 is destroyed.

Sonic Duck ATK: 2300-2000 DEF: 1000

Maraku: *growls*

John: Aw yeah!

"Next time, warn me when you save yourself!" shouted Kayla, relieved and annoyed at the same time.

Maraku: I end my turn.

John: My move. Draw!

John's thoughts: Sweet! Now I only need two more cards to complete my combo.

John: I summon The Six Samurai- Irou in DEF mode.

The Six Samurai- Irou ATK: 1700 DEF: 1200

John: That ends my turn.

Maraku: My turn. Draw! I summon Neko Mane King in DEF mode.

Neko Mane King ATK: 0 DEF: 0

Maraku: Sonic Duck, attack The Six Samurai- Irou!

The attack destroys The Six Samurai- Irou.

Maraku: That ends my turn.

John: My turn. Draw!

John's thoughts: I can't attack her little kitty, because if I do, my turn ends automatically. Plus she could attack me and deal damage to my LP.

John: I summon The Six Samurai- Zanji in DEF mode.

The Six Samurai- Zanji ATK: 1800 DEF: 1300

John: That ends my turn.

Maraku: My turn. Draw! I summon Hane-Hane in DEF mode.

Hane-Hane ATK: 450 DEF: 500

Maraku: Sonic Duck, attack The Six Samurai- Zanji!

The attack destroys The Six Samurai- Zanji.

Maraku: That ends my turn.

John: My turn. Draw! I summon Celtic Guardian in DEF mode.

Celtic Guardian ATK: 1400 DEF: 1200

John: Next, I activate, Reinforcement of the Army. I can choose a level four warrior-type monster from my deck to my hand and then I shuffle my deck. I choose Gearfried the Iron Knight.

John shuffles his deck.

John: That ends my turn.

Maraku: My turn. Draw! *laughs*

John: What's with the laughing?

Maraku: The card I hold in my hand is the key to your defeat. First, I activate War Lion Ritual.

John: Wha!

Maraku: *laughs* I sacrifice my monsters, so the total level is seven. Come forth, Super War-Lion!

All her monsters disappear and Super War-Lion took their place.

Super War-Lion ATK: 2300 DEF: 2100

Maraku: *laughs* Behold, my ultimate beast!

John's thoughts: If I don't do something quick, then I'm a goner!

**To be continued...**


	9. Face the Beasts pt2

**Chapter 8: Face the Beasts pt.2**

Previously on YuGiOh 2...

Maraku: *laughs* I sacrifice my monsters, so the total level is seven. Come forth, Super War- Lion!

John's thoughts: If I don't do something quick, then I'm a goner.

OOOOOOOOOOO

Maraku: *laughs* There's no way you can stop this!

John: Oh yeah? We'll see about that!

Maraku: *smiles* Yes we will. Super War-Lion, attack his Celtic Guardian!

The attack destroys Celtic Guardian.

Maraku: That ends my turn.

John's thoughts: Like Chase says when she's in a tough situation. Heart of the cards, guide me.

John: My turn. Draw!

John's thoughts: Yes!

John: Gearfried the Iron Knight in ATK mode.

Gearfried the Iron Knight ATK: 1800 DEF: 1600

Maraku: What would that accomplish?

John: If you shut up, then I'll tell you.

Maraku: *stays silent*

John: Thank you. Every duel monster has a story behind it. My dad told me this one and it's one of my favorite tales.

Maraku: What are you? Mother Goose?

John: Once there was a warrior so powerful that everytime he used his sword, the world shook. He caused so much destruction, he feared his own power. He then decided to do something about it. He built a suit of armor to limit his strength and then from now on, he was known as Gearfried the Iron Knight. Now is the time to set him free because I activate Release Restraint!

Maraku: What!

John: I sacrifice Gearfried the Iron Knight, so I can summon Gearfried the Swordmaster!

Gearfried the Swordmaster ATK: 2600 DEF: 2200

John: I activate Wicked-Breaking Flanberge-Baou! I discard one card from my hand and Gearfried the Swordmaster gets a 500 ATK point boost.

Gearfried the Swordmaster ATK: 2600-3100 DEF: 2200

John: I activate Gearfried the Swordmaster's special ability! Since he is equipped with a card, he can destroy your monster without even attackng you yet!

Maraku: No! You can't!

John: I can and now I will! Say goodbye to your Super War-Lion!

Super War-Lion disappears.

Maraku: No!

John: Now, Gearfried the Swordmaster, attack her LP directly!

The attack hits Maraku.

Maraku: Ahhhh!

Maraku LP: 600

John: That ends my turn.

Maraku: You little brat! My turn. Draw! I summon Gazelle the King of Mythical Beasts in DEF mode.

Gazelle the King of Mythical Beasts ATK: 1500 DEF: 1200

Maraku: That ends my turn.

John: My turn. Draw! *smiles* Since this guys the only card in my hand, I don't have to sacrifice. I summon Swift Gaia the Fierce Knight in ATK mode.

Swift Gaia the Fierce Knight ATK: 2300 DEF: 2100

John: Now Gaia, attack her monster!

The attack destroys Gazelle the King of Mythical Beasts.

John: Gearfried, finish her off!

The attack hits Maraku.

Maraku: Ahh!

Maraku LP: 0

00000000000000000

"Oh yeah! He won!" shouted Kayla. Maraku fell to her knees and held her head.

"No! Please master! I tried my best!" shouted Maraku, panicing. There was the Millennium Symbol on her forehead and Joey reconized this kind of event.

"You must be the Pharaoh's friends" exclaimed Maraku in an odd voice.

"Who're you?" asked Joey, knowing it was a different person.

"Uhara!" shouted a voice from behind. Everyone turned to see Chase. Joey saw that she looked a bit different, so he thought it was the spirit that Yugi told him about. "I thought I sensed an evil force. Turns out I was right" stated the Pharaoh.

"Ah Pharaoh, how nice of you to join us" smirked Uhara.

"How about you stop being a coward and face me?" asked the Pharaoh.

"All in good time. I will get my revenge Pharaoh. Just you wait" replied Uhara, laughing. Maraku fell to the ground, motionless.

"Hey Chase" said John going up to the Pharaoh.

"Yeah John?" asked the Pharaoh.

"Mind if I tag along with saving the world?" asked John.

"Are you sure? This will be dangerous" replied the Pharaoh, surprised.

"Don't sweat it. We'll beat Uhara so hard, she won't know what hit her" nodded John.

"Alright, if you really want to that bad" smiled the Pharaoh.

John smiled and exclaimed, "Thanks Chase. Now where's that ritual and Super War-Lion?" John sees them with the two locator cards. He picks them up. "See ya" smiled John, walking away. Joey and Kayla followed him. The Pharaoh nodded and walked the other direction.

"John's been doing really well in the tournament so far" stated Chase, appearing next to the Pharaoh.

'Yes. He's becoming a great duelist' nodded the Pharaoh, smiling. Chase smiles as they went past a mime.

000000000000000000

"She left already!" shouted Tristan.

"Yeah, she wanted to start early" explained Yugi.

"Aw man! I wanted to see her duel!" shouted Tristan.

"Elizabeth, Tea, and I will help you look" suggested Yugi, getting Elizabeth and Tea. When they came out of the gameshop, they went to look for Chase.


	10. Mime Game pt1

**Chapter 9: Mime Game pt.1**

Jacob and his little brother Matthew were searching for a duel. "Hey you little punk. Give me your cards!" snapped a voice in an alley.

"No, I won our duel!" snapped another voice in an alley. Jacob and Matthew went in the alley to see what was going on. They saw a man beating up a teenage boy.

Matthew ran over to them and shouted, "Dueling foul!"

"Who are you?" asked the man.

"I'm the commissioner for the Battle City 2 tournament. What I say goes. If you don't want to get disquallified, follow the rules" replied Matthew.

"You little brat!" shouted the man.

"I don't like bullies. Especially ones who pick on my brother" exclaimed Jacob coming towards them.

"K-Kaiba" stuttered the man, shocked.

"Duel me and we'll see if you have what it takes" suggested Jacob, smiling.

"Fine, I accept!" shouted the man, activating his duel disk. Jacob activated his duel disk and the duel began.

000000000000000000000

"I summon Obelisk the Torementor! Attack now!" shouted Jacob, summoning his god card. Obelsik obeyed and the duel was over. As it attacked, the whole city could see Obelisk. The man was freaking out and Jacob exclaimed, "Come on Matt, let's go find Chase." They both walked off as the teenage boy looked at the man.

"Now who's the loser?" asked the boy.

00000000000000000000000

Chase was walking with the Pharaoh beside her in spirit form. "Uh..." stuttered the Pharaoh, stopping. Chase stopped as well and looked behind her. She saw that the Pharaoh had a hand on her head.

'Is something wrong Pharaoh?' Chase asked, concerned.

"It's just...I felt a surge of energy just now" replied the Pharaoh.

'Is it Uhara?' asked Chase.

"No. It was something entirely different" replied the Pharaoh.

'Well whatever it was, it's over now right?' asked Chase. The Pharaoh nodded and they kept walking.

0000000000000000000000000

Two teenagers were looking at a mime pretending to be trapped in a box. "Hello! Can you do something different? This is getting really boring!" shouted the boy.

"Yeah!" shouted the girl. All of a sudden, the mime had the Millennium Symbol on his forehead and looked at the teenagers. Both of the teenagers freaked out and the girl asked, "Was it something we said?" The mime got out his duel disk and put it on his wrist. He jumped over them and ran away.

"What was that all about?" asked the boy, freaked out.

0000000000000000000000000

"Chase! Where are you!" shouted Tristan. All of a sudden, a mime jumped over them. Elizabeth saw the golden eye on his forehead and screamed.

"What's wrong Elizabeth?" asked Yugi, concerned.

"That man has a golden eye on his forehead!" screamed Elizabeth, still freaked out.

Yugi's eyes widened and shouted, "It's Uhara!"

"Who?" asked Tea and Tristan, confused.

"I'll explain later. Right now we have to get to Chase before that mime does!" shouted Yugi. They all ran to try to find Chase.

000000000000000000000000000

Chase was standing on a bridge with the Pharaoh by her side. "Let's see. Right now we know that when you ruled Egypt, you defeated a demon named Uhara. That still dosen't explain why you were trapped in the puzzle in the first place" stated Chase.

"It's all still so unclear" muttered the Pharaoh, looking at Chase.

Chase turned to the Pharaoh and exclaimed, "Well, there's still one difference between the past and now. In the past, you had to do it alone, but now you're not. Everyone of our friends and I are always with you."

"Thank you Chase. Your friendship means so much to me" exclaimed the Pharaoh. Chase smiled until the Pharaoh looked around. "I sense a evil approaching us" whispered the Pharaoh, disappearing.

Chase heard a laugh and shouted, "Show yourself!"

"I'm right behind you" answered a voice from behind. Chase turned to see a mime and saw that he had the Millennium Symbol on his forehead.

"Uhara!" shouted Chase.

"Ah, so glad that you remember my name" laughed Uhara. The Second Millennium Puzzle glowed and the Pharaoh is now in control.

"Are you so much of a coward that you can't face me without controlling you minion?" asked the Pharaoh.

Uhara grinned and replied, "We will duel face to face in due time Pharaoh. However now, I will duel through this mime."

"Very well then. I accept your challenge" exclaimed the Pharaoh.

"They both activate their duel disks and Uhara stated, "We'll stake two locator cards and your puzzle."

"Why do you want my puzzle?" asked the Pharaoh, confused.

"To kill you from the inside and out. Also I want your power so I can finish what I started 5,000 years ago" replied Uhara.

00000000000000000000000

Uhara LP: 4000

Pharaoh LP: 4000

"Let's Duel!"

Uhara: I'll go first. Draw! I activate Cost Down. Now I don't need a sacrifice to summon Spike Bot in ATK mode.

Spike Bot ATK: 1800 DEF: 1700

Uhara: Next, I'll place one card face down and end my turn.

Pharaoh: My turn. Draw! I summon Headless Knight in DEF mode.

Headless Knight ATK: 1450 DEF: 1700

Pharaoh: Next, I place two cards face down. That ends my turn.

Uhara: Is that all you got Pharaoh? My turn. Draw! I activate Heavy Storm. Now every spell and trap card on the field is now destroyed.

All spell and traps are destroyed.

Uhara: Now Spike Bot, attack her Headless Knight!

The attack destroys Headless Knight.

Uhara: That ends my turn.

Pharaoh: My turn. Draw! I activate Pot of Greed. This allows me to draw two cards from my deck.

Pharaoh draws two cards.

Pharaoh: I activate Monster Reincarnation. Now I can bring a monster from my graveyard to my hand as long as I discard one card from my hand.

Pharaoh discards one card and brings Headless Knight to her hand.

Pharaoh: Now I summon Headless Knight in DEF mode.

Headless Knight ATK: 1450 DEF: 1700

Pharaoh: I place one card face down and end my turn.

Uhara: My turn. Draw! I activate Ookazi. Thanks to this spel card, you lose 800 LP.

Ookazi's effect attacks the Pharaoh.

Pharaoh: Ah!

Pharaoh LP: 3200

Uhara: Spike Bot, attack Headless Knight again!

The attack destroys Headless Knight.

Uhara: I'll set a card face down and end my turn.

Pharaoh: My turn. Draw! I activate Ancient Rules! Now I can summon a level five or higher monster from my hand and I choose Summoned Skull!

Summoned Skull ATK: 2500 DEF: 1200

Pharaoh: Summoned Skull, attack Spike Bot with Lightning Strike!

The attack destroys Spike Bot.

Uhara LP: 3300

Pharaoh: That ends my turn.

Uhara: My turn. Draw! *smirks* I summon Revival Jam in DEF mode.

Revival Jam ATK: 500 DEF: 1500

Uhara: I place one card face down and end my turn.

Chase's thoughts: What's Uhara up to? She knows we can destroy her monster.

Pharaoh's thoughts: I don't know, but she might be planning on using her face down cards.

Uhara: What's the hold up Pharaoh? Are you scared?

Pharaoh: My turn. Draw! Summoned Skull, attack Revival Jam with Lightning Strike!

Summoned Skull attacked and hit the monster, but it started to reform itself.

Pharaoh: What!

Uhara: *laughs* Revival Jam is ressurected when it's attacked.

Pharaoh: I end my turn.

Uhara: My turn. Draw! I summon Rocket Jumper in ATK mode.

Rocket Jumper ATK: 1000 DEF: 800

Uhara: That ends my turn.

Pharaoh's thoughts: Huh? Why did she play it in ATK mode?

Pharaoh: My turn. Draw! Summoned Skull, attack her Rocket Jumper with Lightning Strike!

Summoned Skull began to attack.

Uhara: Not so fast! I activate Jam Defender! Now you can only attack Revival Jam!

Summoned Skull attacked Revival Jam and it revived.

Pharaoh: Now for long. I activate Dark Hole! Now all monsters on the field are destroyed!

Uhara: Activate Trap! Dust Tornado!

Pharaoh: No!

Uhara: Now Dark Hole is destroyed.

Dark Hole is destroyed.

Pharaoh: I end my turn.

Uhara: My move. Draw! I summon Element Sauraus in ATK mode.

Element Sauraus ATK: 1500 DEF: 1200

Uhara: That ends my turn.

Pharaoh's thoughts: Why is she summoning so many monsters? Unless she's planning on sacrificing them.

Pharaoh: My turn. Draw! I end my turn without playing a card.

Uhara: My turn. Draw! I summon Drillago in ATK mode.

Drillago ATK: 1600 DEF: 1100

Uhara: That ends my turn.

Pharaoh: My turn. Draw! I activate Card of Sanctity. Now we must draw from our decks until we have six cards in our hands.

Each draw until they have six cards in their hand.

Pharaoh: Now I summon Zure, Knight of Dark World in DEF mode.

Zure, Knight of Dark World ATK: 1800 DEF: 1500

Pharaoh: That ends my turn.

Uhara: My turn. Draw! *laughs*

Pharaoh: What's so funny?

Uhara: With this card, you are going to lose and I'll finally have my revenge!

Pharaoh: What do you mean?

Uhara: I sacrifice Rocket Jumper, Element Saurus, and Drillago to summon my Egyptian God!

Pharaoh: No!

Uhara: I summon Slifer the Sky Dragon!

All three monsters disappeared and a great big red dragon took their place.

Uhara: Behold, your doom Pharaoh! The very creature that almost destroyed the world 5,000 years ago will now destroy you! *laughs*

**To be continued...**


	11. Mime Game pt2

**Chapter 10: Mime Game pt.2**

**Previously on YuGiOh 2...**

Uhara: With this card, you are going to lose and I'll finally have my revenge!

Pharaoh: What do you mean?

Uhara: I sacrifice Rocket Jumper, Element Saurus, and Drillago to summon my Egyptian God!

Pharaoh: No!

Uhara: I summon Slifer the Sky Dragon!

All three monsters disappeared and a great big red dragon took their place.

Uhara: Behold your doom Pharaoh! The very creature that almost destroyed the world 5,000 years ago will now destroy you! *laughs*

0000000000000000000000

"Chase!" everyone shouted, trying to look for Chase.

"Oh look, the dweeb patrol" exclaimed a voice from behind. They turned to see Jacob and Matthew.

"Jacob! Matthew!" shouted Yugi. All of a sudden, a helicopter came above them and a man looked at them.

"Mr. Kaiba! A god card has just been played a few minutes ago!" shouted the man. Jacob smiled and he and Matthew climbed up the ladder.

"Later guys! We've got a date with a god card!" shouted Matthew.

"Wait! Who's involved!" shouted Yugi, before the helicopter left.

The man looked at Yugi and replied, "Mr. Muto, your daughter, Chase is involved!" Yugi's eyes widened and the helicopter left.

"Uhara got to her before we could" whispered Yugi, sad.

"Don't worry, she'll be alright" assured Tristan. Yugi nodded and they all went to look for Chase.

0000000000000000000000

Uhara LP: 3300

Pharaoh LP: 3200

Uhara: Pharaoh, you don't stand a chance against Slifer. For every card in my hand, Slifer gains 1000 ATK and DEF points. Right now I have six.

Slifer the Sky Dragon ATK: 6000 DEF: 6000

Pharaoh: *gasp* 6000 ATK points!

Uhara: Slifer, attack Summoned Skull with Thunder Force!

Slifer began to attack.

Pharaoh: Activate trap! Waboku! Now the damage is zero.

Slifer destroys Summoned Skull, but the Pharaoh's LP stayed the same.

Uhara: You survived this round. I end my turn.

Pharaoh: My turn. Draw! I summon Mystic Clown in DEF mode.

Mystic Clown ATK: 1500 DEF: 1000

Uhara: *laughs* You activated Slifer's ability! He attacks a new monster on your side of the field dealing 2000 points of damage! Behold Slifer's second mouth!

Pharaoh: What!

Slifer attacks and Mystic Clown is destroyed.

Pharaoh: Tch. I end my turn.

Uhara: My turn. Draw! Now I have seven cards in my hand and Slifer has 7000 ATK and DEF points.

Slifer the Sky Dragon ATK: 6000-7000 DEF: 6000-7000

Uhara: He will soon be unstoppable! *laughs*

Pharaoh: *smirks* You can only hold a certain number of cards. That means, Slifer won't grow as strong as you think.

Uhara: Not if I activate this. Infinite Cards!

Pharaoh: No!

Uhara: Now I can hold as many cards I want. Slifer, attack Zure, Knight of Dark World with Thunder Force!

The attack destroys Zure, Knight of Dark World.

Uhara: I place a card face down and end my turn.

Slifer the Sky Dragon ATK: 7000-5000 DEF: 7000-5000

Pharaoh: My turn. Draw!

Pharaoh's thoughts: What am I going to do? If I summon a monster, Slifer will just use it's second mouth to deal 2000 points of damage to my monster.

Chase's thoughts: We can't give up! There has to be a weakness.

Pharaoh's thoughts: You're right. Thanks Chase.

Pharaoh: I activate Premature Burial. I pay 800 LP to bring back my Summoned Skull.

Pharaoh LP: 2400

Summoned Skull ATK: 2500 DEF: 1200

Uhara: Slifer, attack with your second mouth!

Slifer attacks Summoned Skull, but it's not destroyed.

Summoned Skull ATK: 2500-500 DEF: 1200

Uhara: You also activated my face down card. Card of Safe Return!

Pharaoh: What!

Uhara: When a monster is revived, I get to draw one more card from my deck.

Uhara draws a card from her deck making Slifer's ATK 6000

Pharaoh: That ends my turn.

Uhara: My turn. Draw! Slifer, attack Summoned Skull and end this duel!

Slifer began to attack.

Pharaoh: Not so fast! I discard Kurriboh to block your attack!

Pharaoh discards Kurriboh and a bunch of them appeared in front of Summoned Skull and protected it.

Uhara: *growls* I end my turn.

Pharaoh: My turn. Draw! I'll end my turn without playing a card.

Uhara: I can destroy you right now, but I want to prolong your suffering. My turn. Draw! I place a card face down and end my turn.

Pharaoh: Tch.

Uhara: You won't be able to beat this combo. I will finally have my revenge. You will lose Pharaoh. *laughs*

00000000000000000000

The Pharaoh falls to her knees and whispered, "I can't let her win. The whole world depends on it."

"Get back on your feet Chase" demanded a voice. The Pharaoh gasped and looked at where the voice came from. Jacob and Matthew stood behind her.

"Jacob" whispered the Pharaoh.

"Since when do you bow to your rivals?" asked Jacob.

"Never" replied the Pharaoh.

"Then get back up and duel like Yugi did in my dad's other tournaments" ordered Jacob.

The Pharaoh got back up and exclaimed, "Thank you Jacob."

"Yeah, whatever" whispered Jacob.

000000000000000000000000

Pharaoh: My turn. Draw!

Pharaoh's thoughts: This could come in handy.

Pharaoh: I place a card face down and switch Summoned Skull to defense mode. That ends my turn.

Uhara: My turn. Draw! Now I have eight cards in my hand. That means Slifer now has 8000 points. He's about to get stronger because I activate my trap card. Jar of Greed.

Pharaoh: Wrong! Reveal trap card! Seven Tools of the Bandit!

Uhara: What!

Pharaoh: I give up 1000 LP to negate the effect of your trap and destroy it.

Pharaoh LP: 1400

Jar of Greed is destroyed.

Uhara: Why did you give up LP to just do that?

Pharaoh: It's because whenever I negate a trap card, I can summon Van'Dalgyon the Dark Dragon Lord from my hand. Now I summon him in DEF mode!

Van'Dalgyon the Dark Dragon Lord ATK: 2800 DEF: 2500

Uhara: Slifer, activate your second mouth!

Slifer attacked Van'Dalgyon the Dark Dragon Lord, but it wasn't destroyed.

Van'Dalgyon the Dark Dragon Lord ATK: 2800 DEF: 2500-500

00000000000000000000

"Look, Chase's dragon survived" stated Matthew.

"Barely" muttered Jacob.

"How is she going to destroy that thing?" asked Matthew.

"I'm not sure" replied Jacob. 'There must be a way, but what? Wait! Slifer's attack and defense points determine on how many cards are in her hand! I got it! Let's just hope Chase has the skills to figure it out' Jacob thought.

00000000000000000000000

Uhara: I'll end my turn right here.

Pharaoh's thoughts: How can I destroy Slifer? I have Van'Dalgyon out, but that won't be enough. If I could, she still has Revival Jam out and thanks to Jam Defender, Revival Jam will just block my attack. Wait that's it!

Pharaoh: I'll make Slifer destroy himself!

00000000000000000000

"Looks like she did figure it out" whispered Jacob.

"Figure out what? Slifer can't destroy himself. Can he?" asked Matthew, confused.

"If she draws the right card, we'll see" replied Jacob.

000000000000000000000

Pharaoh's thoughts: I have to draw the card I need in order for this plan to work. Please heart of the cards, guide me.

Pharaoh: My turn. Draw!

Pharaoh's thoughts: Perfect!

Pharaoh: First, I switch Van'Dalgyon into ATK mode. Since Slifer only affected his DEF points, the ATK points are still 2800.

Uhara: So what? That dragon can't destroy my god.

Pharaoh: I'm not aiming for your god. I'm attacking Revival Jam!

Uhara: Why Revival Jam!

Pharaoh: You'll see. Now Van'Dalgyon, attack her Revival Jam!

The attack hit Revival Jam and it started to revive.

Pharaoh: Now is the time to activate this. Brain Control!

0000000000000000000000

"She did draw it" exclaimed Jacob.

"Hold on. I think I know her plan. She's going to control Revival Jam, but what can she do with it?" stated Matthew.

0000000000000000000000

Pharaoh: I give up 800 LP so I can control one of your monsters until the end of my turn. I choose Revival Jam!

Pharaoh LP: 600

Revival Jam appeared on the Pharaoh's side of the field.

Pharaoh: Now draw your card.

Uhara: With pleasure. Now Slifer has 9000 points. *laughs* You're a fool.

Pharaoh: Hold on Uhara. Since a monster appeared on my side of the field, Slifer has no choice, but to attack it with it's second mouth.

Uhara: What!

Slifer attacked Revival Jam and it revived on the Pharaoh's side of the field.

Pharaoh: Since Revival Jam revived on my side of the field, Slifer has to attack again. Also each time Revival Jam revives, you draw another card from your deck.

Uhara: *gasp*

The same cycle went over and over again.

Uhara's thoughts: This can't be happening! Everytime Revival Jam revives on her side of the field, Slifer automatically attacks it. This is a never ending cycle. I draw more cards until I...

Uhara sees she ran out of cards to draw.

Uhara: No!

Pharaoh: I made you use up all the cards of your deck. That means I win.

Uhara fell to he knees.

Uhara: No...

0000000000000000000000

The Millennium Symbol on the mime's forehead disappeared and his body was motionless. 'Now that I know Slifer's weakness. I can claim it for myself when I beat Chase' Jacob thought.


	12. Warrior vs Warrior

**Chapter 11: Warrior vs. Warrior**

Matthew went towards the mime and ordered, "Now hand over Slifer and two locator cards." The mime was still silent and not moving. "Hey mister, it's only a game. Lighten up" exclaimed Matthew. Matthew looked at the ground and found Slifer the Sky Dragon and two locator cards. He picked them up and stated, "Slifer is awesome. I wish Jacob could keep it. However as the comissioner of the tournament, I have to give you this card Chase."

Matthew handed the Pharaoh the god card and locator cards. "Thank you" exclaimed the Pharaoh, taking the cards.

"Your welcome. Just don't get too attached because Jacob is going to win it from you" smiled Matthew.

The Pharaoh nodded, "I'll keep that in mind."

"Now that's over, you're going to duel me right now" stated Jacob. Before the Pharaoh could say something, the mime laughed. They turned to see the Millennium Symbol on his forehead again and was standing up.

"You may have taken Slifer, but I will get it back and the puzzle. I'll also take your god card Kaiba" laughed Uhara.

"Fat chance" whispered Jacob.

"Pharaoh, I will see you soon. I will have my revenge and you will be killed by my hands. Perhaps your friends will do that for me" laughed Uhara.

"You stay away from my friends! You got that!" shouted the Pharaoh, furious.

"Looks like I hit a sensitative spot. You will see your friends die right before your eyes." laughed Uhara. The mime collasped and the Pharaoh ran until Jacob stopped her.

"Not now Jacob!" shouted the Pharaoh.

"Matthew, see if you can track John's duel disk. I'm sure the others will be with him. By the way Chase, your family is looking for you" ordered Jacob.

"Thank you" stated the Pharaoh.

"Don't even mention it Chase. When we find them, we duel" exclaimed Jacob.

The Pharaoh nodded and they heard someone shout, "Chase!" The Pharaoh turned to see Yugi, Tea, Tristan, and Elizabeth.

"Aw man! We missed your duel!" shouted Tristan, disappointed.

"This is not the time Tristan. Have you seen John and Kayla anywhere?" asked the Pharaoh. They shook their heads and the Pharaoh asked, "Will you help me? Uhara's after them to get to me. We have to find them before she does."

They nodded and Matthew shouted, "I found him! They're just a few miles north from here!"

"Good work Matthew" praised Jacob. Jacob turned to the others and ordered, "Let's go." They all went to find John and Kayla.

000000000000000000000000000

With John, Kayla, and Joey, they were looking for one more duelist. "One more duel and I'll be in the finals!" shouted John, excited.

"I'm proud of you John" praised Joey.

"What a coinsidence. I need one more duel to" stated a voice from behind. They turned to see a boy with blue hair and green eyes.

"Sure, I'll duel ya'. What's your name? I'm John" introduced John, smiling.

"My name's Chris. It's very nice to meet you. The winner goes to the finals" greeted the boy, smiling back.

They both activated their duel disks and Joey shouted, "You can do it John!"

"You're the man!" shouted Kayla.

00000000000000000000000000000

John LP: 4000

Chris LP: 4000

"Let's Duel!"

Chris: I'll go first. Draw! I set a monster in DEF mode. Next, I place one card face down. I end my turn.

John: My turn. Draw! I summon Dark Blade in ATK mode.

Dark Blade ATK: 1800 DEF: 1500

John: Now, attack his mystery monster!

Dark Blade begins to attack.

Chris: Reveal trap! Mirrior Force!

John: What!

Dark Blade hits the Mirrior and he was destroyed.

John: I'll set a card face down and end my turn.

Chris: My turn. Draw! I flip summon White Ninga.

White Ninga ATK: 1500 DEF: 800

Chris: Now I summon Gearfried the Iron Knight in ATK mode.

Gearfried the Iron Knight ATK: 1800 DEF: 1600

Chris: Now both of them shall attack your LP directly!

White Ninga and Gearfried the Iron Knight hits John.

John: Ahhh!

John LP: 700

Chris: I place a card face down and end my turn.

John: My turn. Draw!

John's thoughts: That's what I'm talking about.

John: I play the Warrior Returning Alive. Now I bring Dark Blade back into my hand. Now I summon him in ATK mode.

Dark Blade ATK: 1800 DEF: 1500

John: Now I activate Heavy Storm. All trap and spell cards are now destroyed.

All spell and traps are destroyed.

John: Dark Blade, attack White Ninga!

The attack destroys White Ninga.

Chris LP: 3700

John: That ends my turn.

Chris: My turn. Draw! Gearfried the Iron Knight, destroy Dark Blade!

The attack hits both of them and they're both destroyed.

John LP: 700

Chris: That ends my turn.

John: My turn. Draw! I play my second Warrior Returning Alive to bring Dark Blade back to my hand. Next, I summon Goblin Attack Force in ATK mode.

Goblin Attack Force ATK: 2300 DEF: 0

John: Now, attack his LP directly!

The attack hits Chris.

Chris: Ahhh!

Chris LP: 1400

Goblin Attack Force switches to DEF mode.

John: That ends my turn.

Chris: My turn. Draw!

Chris's thoughts: Damn him! Uhara will kill me for sure!

Chris: I-I end my turn. I don't care if Uhara's kills me for failing her.

John: Uhara! You work for her!

Chris: Yes. Just defeat me in this duel!

John: Alright. I draw! I switch Goblin Attack Force to ATK mode. Now finish him off!

The attack hits Chris.

Chris: Ahhh!

Chris LP: 0

0000000000000000000000000000

"Alright! Way to go John!" shouted Kayla.

All of a sudden, Uhara appeared and exclaimed, "You failed me Chris. Now you will pay the price."

"First, I have to give John my rarest and locator cards" stated Chris.

"Fine" growled Uhara.

Chris went towards John and whispered, "These are yours now."

John took the cards and whispered, "Thank you, but what about you?"

"It's better than serving her" whispered Chris. Without warning, Uhara stabbed Chris in the stomach. Chris screamed in pain and fell to the ground, dead. Uhara licked the blood on her hand.

"Gross" mumbled Kayla, freaked out.

Uhara was about to kill them until she heard someone shout, "Uhara!" She turned to see the Pharaoh, Yugi, Tea, Tristan, Jacob, Matthew, and Elizabeth.

"Ah, nice to see you Pharaoh" exclaimed Uhara.

"Chase!" shouted John.

"I'll be right with you" stated Uhara, going towards John. The puzzle glowed and the Millennium Symbol appeared on the Pharaoh's forehead. Elizabeth screamed at this and Yugi tried to calm her down. Uhara tried to attack John, but there was a sheild around him.

"Very well then, I'll kill your friends in the finals" growled Uhara. Uhara disappeared and the puzzle stopped glowing and the Millennium Symbol disappeared from the Pharaoh's forehead.

The Pharaoh went towards Jacob and asked, "Are you alright?"

"I'm fine. You're a life saver" replied John. Jacob and Matthew left without the others noticing. He decided that he'll duel Chase in the finals. The Pharaoh saw that John had six locator cards.

"I see you've made it to the finals" exclaimed the Pharaoh, smiling.

"Yeah. What about you?" asked John.

"I need one more" replied the Pharaoh.

"Cool. I'll wait for ya'" stated John. The Pharaoh nodded and everyone went to find a duelist for the Pharaoh to duel.

0000000000000000000000000000

Uhara was in a cave and whispered, "I'll have to turn human for the finals. I'll also have to wear my Millennium Item of course." Uhara turned into a human with black hair, tan skin, and brown eyes. She also had the Millennium Ring around her neck. "Good thing I found this in Egypt" laughed Uhara. She went out of the cave with six locator cards adn headed to the finals.


	13. Another Hunter

**Chapter 12: Another Hunter**

Chase, Yugi, Tea, Tristan, Elizabeth, John, Kayla, and Joey were looking for a duelist. All of a sudden, a cloaked man with the Millennium Symbol in the middle of the cloak appeared infront of them.

"Hello. My name is Hekar. I'm here to duel the girl who has the Second Millennium Puzzle so I can take it to Master Uhara. Now let's duel girl" greeted the man. The Second Millennium Puzzle glowed and the Pharaoh was now in control.

"Alright then" stated the Pharaoh.

They both activated their duel disks and Tristan shouted, "Finally! I get to see Chase duel!"

"I haven't seen her duel either, but she can beat this cloaked weirdo" exclaimed Joey.

"Go sis!" shouted Elizabeth.

'Becareful Pharaoh' Tea thought, worried.

"We'll have one locator card and your puzzle on the line" exclaimed Hekar.

"Fine" stated the Pharaoh.

0000000000000000000000000

Pharaoh LP: 4000

Hekar LP: 4000

"Let's Duel!"

Pharaoh: I'll go first. Draw! I summon Mystic Clown in DEF mode.

Mysic Clown ATK: 1500 DEF: 1000

Pharaoh: Next, I place one card face down. That ends my turn.

Hekar: My turn. Draw! I summon Hecatrice in ATK mode.

Hecatrice ATK: 1500 DEF: 100

Hekar: Attack Mystic Clown!

The attack destroys Mystic Clown.

Hekar: I place a card face down and end my turn.

Pharaoh: My turn. Draw! I play Fissure. Now the weakest monster on your side of the field is destroyed. It looks like you only have one.

Hecatrice was buried deep to the ground and destroyed.

Hekar: I activate my face down card! Last Will! Since one of my monsters is destroyed, I can summon a monster with 1500 ATK points or less. After that, I shuffle my deck. I summon Shining Angel in ATK mode.

Shining Angel ATK: 1400 DEF: 800

Hekar shuffled his deck.

Pharaoh: Since you did that, I activate Tribute to the Doomed! All I have to do is discard one card from my hand and Shining Angel is destroyed.

The Pharaoh discards one card and mummy wrappings went around Shining Angel and it's destroyed.

Pharaoh: Now I summon Headless Knight in ATK mode.

Headless Knight ATK: 1450 DEF: 1700

Pharaoh: Go! Attack his LP directly!

The attack hits Hekar.

Hekar: Ahh!

Hekar LP: 2550

Pharaoh: That ends my turn.

Hekar: My turn. Draw! I activate Heavy Storm. All spell and trap cards are destroyed.

All of the spell and trap cards are blown away from the wind and destroyed.

Hekar: I summon Element Valkyrie in ATK mode.

Element Valkyrie ATK: 1500 DEF: 1200

Hekar: Attack Headless Knight!

The attack destroys Headless Knight.

Pharaoh: 3950

Hekar: I end my turn.

Pharaoh: My turn. Draw! I summon The Gross Ghost of Fled Dreams in DEF mode.

The Gross Ghost of Fled Dreams ATK: 1300 DEF: 1800

Pharaoh: That ends my turn.

Hekar: Looks like you stopped me from attacking. My turn. Draw! I end my turn without playing a card.

Pharaoh: My turn. Draw! I sacrifice The Gross Ghost of Fled Dreams in order to summon Marie the Fallen One in ATK mode.

Marie the Fallen One ATK: 1700 DEF: 1200

Pharaoh: Attack Element Valkyrie!

The attack destroys Element Vakyrie.

Hekar LP: 2350

Pharaoh: That ends my turn.

Hekar: My turn. Draw! I activate Red Medicine. Now I gain 500 LP.

Hekar LP: 2850

Hekar: I place a monster in DEF mode and end my turn.

Pharaoh: My turn. Draw! Attack his defense monster!

The attack destroyed Skelengel.

Hekar: It's special effect allows me to draw one card.

Hekar draws one card.

Pharaoh: I end my turn.

Hekar: My turn. Draw! I summon Mystical Shine Ball in ATK mode.

Mystical Shine Ball ATK: 500 DEF: 500

Hekar: Next, I activate Secret Pass to the Treasures. I choose a monster with 1000 ATK points or less and I can attack the player directly. I choose Mystical Shine Ball. Now attack her LP directly!

The attack hits the Pharaoh.

Pharaoh: Ah!

Pharaoh LP: 3450

Hekar: I place a card face down and end my turn.

Pharaoh: My turn. Draw! Marie the Fallen One, attack Mystical Shine Ball!

Hekar: Not so fast! Activate Fairy Box! Now I flip a coin. If I guess right, your monster's ATK points will be zero this turn.

Hekar flips a coin and calls Heads. It was Heads.

Mystical Shine Ball attacked back and Marie the Fallen One was destroyed.

Pharaoh LP: 2950

Pharaoh: When Marie the Fallen One is sent to the graveyard, I gain 200 LP for each of my Standby Phases. I end my turn.

Hekar: My turn. Draw! I pay 500 LP to keep Fairy Box on the field.

Hekar LP: 2350

Hekar: I summon Senju of the Thousand Hands in ATK mode.

Senju of the Thousand Hands ATK: 1400 DEF: 1000

Hekar: Now my monster, attack her LP directly!

The attack hits the Pharaoh.

Pharaoh: Ahhh!

Pharaoh LP: 1050

Hekar: I end my turn. Make your final move.

Pharaoh's thoughts: There's a card that can help me. Please Heart of the cards, guide me.

Pharaoh: My turn. Draw!

Pharaoh LP: 1250

Pharaoh's thoughts: Perfect!

Pharaoh: I play Card of Sanctity! Both players must draw until we have six cards in our hands.

They both drew until they have six.

Pharaoh: *smirk* First,I activate Giant Trunade. All spell and trap cards go back to the owner's hand.

Fairy Box returned to Hekar's hand.

Pharaoh: Next, I activate Dark Hole. All monsters on the field are destroyed.

All monsters are destroyed.

Pharaoh: Finally, I play Ancient Rules. I can summon a level five or higher monster from my hand to the field. I summon Van'Dalgyon the Dark Dragon Lord in ATK mode!

Van'Dalgyon the Dark Dragon Lord ATK: 2800 DEF: 2500

Pharaoh: Now my dragon, end this duel!

The attack hit Hekar.

Hekar: Ahhhh!

Hekar LP: 0

000000000000000000000000000

"Way to go Chase!" everyone shouted.

"My work here is done. Uhara wanted you to win so that you'll face her in the finals. Here's my locator card" exclaimed Hekar.

The Pharaoh took it and said, "Thank you."

"No problem. To tell you the truth, like Sam I want you to defeat her." stated Hekar. The Pharaoh remembered what Sam said to her after their duel.

000000000000000000000000000

"Thank you my Pharaoh" exclaimed Sam.

"For what?" asked the Pharaoh, confused.

"You've given me hope. Even though I'll die by my master's hands, I know you will save us all" replied Sam, smiling. All of a sudden, Sam disappeared only leaving a locator card.

"Sam!" shouted the Pharaoh. The Pharaoh picked up the locator card and whispered, "Goodbye Sam."

000000000000000000000000000

"I promise. I will defeat her and save the world" stated the Pharaoh. Hekar smiled and walked away.

John went towards the Pharaoh and asked, "Ready to go to the finals and kick butt?" The Pharaoh nodded and placed the locator cards on the duel disk.

A map appeared and it explained, "You are now a finalist in the Battle City 2 tournament. Please follow the instructions I'm about to tell you."

00000000000000000000000000000

In the Kaiba Stadium, Seto, Jacob, and Matthew were waiting for the finalists to show up. "The finalists should be here shortly" stated Seto. As if on que, Chase, John, Kayla, Joey, Yugi, Tea, Tristan, and Elizabeth came in the stadium.

"Let me guess. They're going to duel on a blimp" exclaimed Joey.

"You're correct mutt" smirked Seto.

"Shut up Rich-boy!" shouted Joey, annoyed. Chase and John showed their locator cards to Seto and he gave them ID cards.

"Chase your number 3 and John your number 2" explained Seto. They both nodded and someone else started to come in the stadium.

Yugi, Tea, Tristan, and Joey reconized him and shouted, "Raphael!"

"It's been a long time since I saw you guys" smiled Raphael.

"Who's this?" asked Chase.

"Chase, John, this is Raphael. Raphael, this is Chase and John" replied Yugi.

"Where's Hannah?" asked Tea.

"I don't know. She went out one day and never came back" replied Raphael, sad. Raphael went to Seto and showed his six locator cards. Seto handed him and ID card.

"You are number 4" explained Seto. Raphael nodded and went towards the others. Another person came in who had black hair, Egyptian tan skin, and brown eyes. She had an evil grin on her face and showed her six locator cards to Seto.

"State your name" ordered Seto.

"My name is Uhara" stated the girl. Everyone gasped except for Raphael and the Kaibas. Seto handed Uhara an ID card and explained, "You're number 5."

Uhara went towards Chase and whispered, "I will have my revenge on her you stupid girl."

"Whatever demon" growled Chase. Uhara walked away from the group and just waited for her fun to begin.

"What was that about?" asked Raphael.

"We'll explain later" replied Chase. Another person came to the stadium. Chase reconized him and shouted, "Hekar!"

"What's up?" asked Hekar.

"How did you get here?" asked Chase, shocked.

"I made a quick comeback and got my sixth locator card" replied Hekar. Hekar went towards Seto and showed him the locator cards.

Seto gave him an ID card and explained, "You're number 6." Hekar nodded as two more people entered the stadium. They were two girls with white hair and yellow eyes. They went towards Seto and showed their locator cards. "State your names" ordered Seto.

"I'm Hakaru" greeted one of the girls.

"I'm her twin sister Laru" greeted the other girl.

Seto handed them ID cards and explained, "Hakaru is number 7 and Laru is number 8." They both nodded and looked at Uhara with anger. "That's everyone. Get the blimp here" whispered Seto through a communicator.

"Yes Mr. Kaiba" stated a man through the communicator. All of a sudden, a blimp landed infront of everyone.

"Alright! It's time to climb aboard and start the Battle City 2 finals!" shouted Matthew.


	14. The Finals Begin

**Chapter 13: The Finals Begin**

"Alright! It's time to climb aboard and start the Battle City 2 finals!" shouted Matthew.

The blimp's doors opened and Seto ordered, "Let Chase's and John's friends and family on."

"Yes sir" nodded the man. Everyone went in and the blimp's door closed.

"Prepare to take off" ordered Seto.

"Yes sir" nodded a man going to the control room.

"The first duel will begin shortly. In the meantime you should go to your rooms and then meet in the main" explained Seto. The duelists went to their rooms while the others went to the main room.

000000000000000000000000

Chase was infront of a room that had the number three by the door. "This must be it" whispered Chase, sliding the card in the slot. The door opened and she went inside. "Nice. A bed and everything" exclaimed Chase.

The Pharaoh appeared beside Chase and stated, "It looks like Kaiba has a lot of time on his hands making the blimp comfortable."

"Yeah" agreed Chase.

"We should get to the main room" suggested the Pharaoh, going back into the puzzle. Chase nodded and went to the main room.

00000000000000000000000000

Jacob went inside his room and whispered, "Chase, you will use your god card if you would have a chance to stand up against mine." Jacob took Obelisk out of his deck and smirked, "Besides, I want a challenge." He put Obelisk back in his deck and headed to the main room.

000000000000000000000000000

John saw a door with the number two next to it. "This must be my room" whispered John, sliding the card in the slot. The door opened and John shouted, "Woah! Kaiba sure made this place comfy!" John went ot the main room.

000000000000000000000000000

Raphael saw a door that had the number four by it. He slid the card in the slot and the door opened. He looked around the room and took out his deck.

'This deck will help me beat my opponents and help me find my daughter' Raphael thought. He put his deck in the duel disk. He went to the main room.

0000000000000000000000000000

Uhara saw a door with the number five by it. She slid the card in the slot and the door opened. She looked inside and exclaimed, "Not too bad of a room." She laughed and whispered, "I will have my revenge on you Pharaoh. I will kill you from the inside when I defeat you in this tournament." She went to teh main room.

00000000000000000000000000000

Hekar saw a door with the number six by it. He slid the card in the slot and the door opened. He looked inside and thought, 'I hope I can duel Chase again." He went to the main room.

00000000000000000000000000000

Hakaru saw a door with the number seven by it. She slid the card in the slot and the door opened. She looked inside and thought, 'Laru and I will take our revenge Uhara.' She went to the main room.

Laru saw a door with the number eight by it. She slid the card in the slot and the door opened. She looked inside and thought, 'You will pay for killing my sister Uhara.' She went to the main room.

In the main room, everyone was there. "Enjoy the feast before the duel" exclaimed Seto. Everyone went to eat something that was on the table. Joey, John, and Tristan were eating like crazy and everyone had a sweatdrop on their heads.

Jacob went towards Chase and exclaimed, "You better use your god card in the finals."

"Don't worry. I will" stated Chase. Jacob went towards Seto. Chase went towards Raphael and stated, "I heard you never allow any of your monsters go to the graveyard."

"Yes. They saved my life when I was only a child" smiled Raphael.

"Cool. I also heard my mom say something about a girl named Hannah. Who is she?" exclaimed Chase.

Raphael looked sad and explained, "Hannah's my daughter. A while back, she was very upset with her mother and I and she went out somewhere. All she brought was her deck and duel disk. She never came back. We searched everywhere, but still no where. I hope that she's still alive and not using her deck for evil like I have."

Chase was stunned by the story and stated, "I'm sorry. However, I know she's out there somewhere."

"Thank you" smiled Raphael.

"May I have your attention please?" asked a man at the front. Everyone faced the front and the man explained, "We will have two duels tonight. The opponents will be random. The screen will show a number. Whoever it is will duel in the first duel of the finals. I'm sure your remember you numbers."

1. Jacob

2. John

3. Chase

4. Raphael

5. Uhara

6. Hekar

7. Hakaru

8. Laru

The screen was choosing a number. The screen showed number four. "Number 4! Raphael!" shouted the man.

"Way to go Raphael!" shouted John. The screen showed another number. The number was six.

"Number 6! Hekar!" shouted the man.

"Best of luck Raphael" smiled Hekar.

"You to" smiled Raphael.

"The two duelists follow me to the elevator. For those of you who would like to watch, go to the other elevator" explained the man. Everyone went to the elevators to go to the dueling field.

00000000000000000000000000

On the dueling field, Raphael and Hekar were on the platform getting ready to duel. Everyone else were on the sidelines and Chase shouted, "Good luck you guys!" Uhara came to see her competiton before she would duel the Pharaoh.

"Now let the duel...begin!" shouted a man on the side of the dueling platform.

000000000000000000000000000

Raphael LP: 4000

Hekar LP: 4000

"Let's Duel!"

Raphael: I'll go first. Draw! I play Guardian Treasure. It allows me to draw two cards as long as I discard the five I'm holding. Plus I can draw two cards every round from now on.

Raphael throws away five cards and draws two cards.

Raphael: I play Gravity Axe. This allows me to summon Guardian Graul and equip him with the axe. He now gains 500 more ATK points.

Guardian Graul ATK: 2500-3000 DEF: 1000

Raphael: That ends my turn.

Hekar: My turn. Draw! I summon Hecatrice in DEF mode.

Hecatrice ATK: 1500 DEF: 1100

Hekar: That ends my turn.

Raphael: My turn. Draw! I summon Back up Guardian in DEF mode.

Back up Guardian ATK: 500 DEF: 2200

Raphael: Guardian Graul, attack Hecatrice!

The attack destroys Hecatrice.

Raphael: I place one card face down and end my turn.

Hekar: My turn. Draw! I summon Shining Angel in DEF mode.

Shining Angel ATK: 1400 DEF: 800

Hekar: I place one card face down and end my turn.

Raphael: My turn. Draw! I activate Rod of Silence.

A blue rod with purple pearls on it appeared and Back up Guardian grabbed it.

Back up Guardian ATK: 500-1000 DEF: 2200

Raphael: Now I can summon Guardian Kay'est.

Back up Guardian pointed the rod to the ground and Guardian Kay'est appeared.

Guardian Kay'est ATK: 1000 DEF: 1800

Raphael: Guardian Graul, attack Shining Angel!

The attack destroys Shining Angel.

Hekar: Activate face down card! Last Will! Since my monster's destroyed, I can summon a monster with 1500 ATK points or less from my deck and then shuffle.

Hekar picks a monster and shuffles his deck.

Hekar: Come forth! Manju of the ten thousand hands!

Manju of the ten thousand hands ATK: 1400 DEF: 1000

Raphael: I'll end my turn.

Hekar: My turn. Draw! I play Heavy Storm. Now all magic and trap cards go to the graveyard.

All spell and traps are destroyed.

Back up Guardian ATK: 1000-500 DEF: 2200

Guardian Graul ATK: 3000-2500 DEF: 1000

Hekar: Now attack Guardian Kay'est!

The attack destroys Guardian Kay'est.

Raphael LP: 3600

Hekar: That ends my turn.

Raphael: My turn. Draw! I activate Monster Reincarnation. By discarding one card, I can bring a monster back to my hand and I choose Guardian Kay'est.

Raphael discards one card and the monster is back in his hand.

Raphael: Guardian Graul, attack his monster!

The attack destroys Manju of the ten thousand hands.

Hekar LP: 2900

Raphael: That ends my turn.

000000000000000000000000000

"Man, this duel's getting intense" exclaimed Tristan.

"Yeah" agreed Joey.

The Pharaoh appeared by Chase and stated, "You were right on one thing Chase. Raphael never let's any of his monsters stay in the graveyard."

Chase nodded, "My dad said that Atem dueled him and it was serious."

"Hey Chase. Who are you talking to?" asked John, confused.

Chase sweatdropped and replied, "No one."

00000000000000000000000000000

Hekar: My turn. Draw! I place one monster in DEF mode and that's all for me.

Raphael: My turn. Draw! Guardian Graul, attack his DEF monster!

The attack hits it and it turned out to be Skelengel. It's destroyed.

Hekar: Since you destroyed Skelengel, I can draw on card.

Hekar draws one card.

Raphael: I place a card face down and end my turn.

Hekar: My turn. Draw!

Raphael: Activate Spell! Magic of Pure Cemetary!

Hekar: What!

Raphael: Everyone of your Standby Phases, you lose 100 LP for every monster in your graveyard.

Hekar LP: 2500

Hekar: I summon Element Valkyrie in DEF mode.

Element Valkyrie ATK: 1500 DEF: 1200

Hekar: That ends my turn.

Raphael: My turn. Draw! I summon Guardian Kay'est in ATK mode.

Guardian Kay'est ATK: 1000 DEF: 1800

Raphael: I switch Back up Guardian to ATK mode.

Back up Guardian stands up.

Raphael: Guardian Graul, attack Element Valkyrie!

The attack destroys Element Valkyrie.

Hekar: No! I'm defenseless!

Raphael: That's right. Back up Guardian, attack his LP directly!

The attack hits Hekar.

Hekar: Ah!

Hekar LP: 2000

Raphael: Guardian Kay'est, attack his LP directly!

The attack hits Hekar.

Hekar: Ahh!

Hekar LP: 1000

Raphael: My turn. Draw!

Hekar LP: 500

Hekar: I play Red Medicine. Now I gain 500 LP.

Hekar LP: 1000

Hekar: Next, I play Reload. I put my hand in my deck, shuffle, then draw four cards.

Hekar shuffles and draws four new cards.

Hekar: I activate Upstart Goblin. I draw one card and you gain 1000 LP.

Hekar draws one card.

Raphael LP: 4600

Hekar: I end my turn.

00000000000000000000000000

"What!" shouted John.

"I guess he didn't draw a monster" exclaimed Tea.

00000000000000000000000000

Raphael: My turn. Draw! Guardian Graul, end this duel!

The attack hits Hekar.

Hekar: Ahhhh!

Hekar LP: 0

0000000000000000000000000

"Nice duel you guys!" shouted Yugi.

"Yeah, Way to go!" shouted Chase.

"The winner is number 4. Raphael!" shouted the man.

"Nice duel" smiled Hekar.

"You did great to" smiled Raphael.

"The next duel will begin in 30 minutes. Prepare your decks for the next duel" explained Seto, leaving the platform.

Jacob and Matthew followed and John shouted, "That duel was awesome!"

Hekar looked at Chase and exclaimed, "I guess we won't be having that rematch after all."

Chase smiled, "Maybe sometime after the tournament." Hekar smiled back and Hakaru and Laru came over to them.

"That was a great duel" smiled Hakaru.

"Yeah. You guys rocked" exclaimed Laru.

"Thanks" smiled Hekar. They all went to their rooms.


	15. Break Time

**Chapter 14: Break Time**

Chase went to her room and the Pharaoh appeared beside her and stated, "That looked like a good duel between those two."

"Yeah" agreed Chase. They heard someone come in and turned to see Yugi. "What's up dad?" asked Chase, confused.

"I'm just here to say I'm proud of you" replied Yugi, smiling.

"For what?" asked Chase.

"You and the Pharaoh are going to save the world and get her memories back. This reminds me of when Atem was here" replied Yugi.

Chase smiled, "Thanks dad."

"Anyway, I need to talk to the Pharaoh if you don't mind" exclaimed Yugi.

"Alright" said Chase. The puzzle glowed and the Pharaoh is now in control.

"What is it Yugi?" asked the Pharaoh.

"Please call me dad. You are sharing my daughters' body after all" smiled Yugi.

"Uh...alright" stuttered the Pharaoh.

"How's the modern world for you so far?" asked Yugi.

"It's quite interesting actually. When Chase first put the puzzle together, I was a little nervous adn I knew absolutly nothing about myself. However now, I feel more comfortable here and I now know that I was Queen of Egypt about 5,000 years ago" replied the Pharaoh.

"Well, I'm glad you like being here. We're glad to have you here. Besides, we didn't get this type of action for 24 years" exclaimed Yugi.

"Thank you" said the Pharaoh.

"I'll see you two in 25 minutes. Right now, I'm going to check on the others" stated Yugi, getting up.

"Alright" whispered the Pharaoh, switching to Chase.

"Bye dad" smiled Chase. Yugi smiled back and left the room. "Do you think we should go to Raphael's room to tell him what's going on? He did wonder what Uhara meant" asked Chase.

"Yes. After all, he would be able to help us. If he wants to of course" replied the Pharaoh through the mind link. Chase nodded and went to Raphael's room.

000000000000000000000000000

Raphael was sitting in his room sitting on his bed. 'Hannah, I wish you were here' Raphael thought. He took out a picture with him, his wife, and a girl with blonde hair and green eyes. He looked at the girl and murmered, "Hannah..." He heard the door open and looked to see Chase.

"Hi Raphael" smiled Chase.

"Hello" smiled Raphael.

"You were wondering what Uhara meant when she came towards me right?" asked Chase.

Raphael nodded, "Yeah."

"Well then, there's someone that you should meet" stated Chase. Raphael was confused until he looked at what was around her neck.

'Could that be his sister?' Raphael wondered. The puzzle glowed and the Pharaoh is now in control. "Are you..." stuttered Raphael.

"Yes I am the spirit of the Second Millennium Puzzle. That was a great duel out there" answered the Pharaoh.

"Thanks" smiled Raphael.

The Pharaoh's face turned serious and stated, "Now, for the reason we came here." Raphael nodded, also looking serious. "Uhara isn't human. She's a demon. I defeated her about 5,000 years ago and sealed her away along with myself. Now she wants revenge and wants to finish what she began. I ask for your help Raphael. Well, if you want to help that is" explained the Pharaoh.

Raphael thought for a minute and stated, "Alright. I'll help."

The Pharaoh smiled, "Thank you."

"No problem" smiled Raphael.

00000000000000000000000000000

In Hakaru's room, Hakaru and Laru were sitting on the bed. "What if one of us duels Uhara before the semi-finals?" asked Laru, worried.

"If it ever comes to that, we must be ready" replied Hakaru, standing up.

"I don't want to lose you like we lost our sister" whispered Laru.

"I won't lose. It is foreseen. Besides, the Pharaoh that our sister was supposed to capture could be here on the blimp. She'll be able to help us as well" exclaimed Hakaru.

"I wonder who she is" stated Laru, curious.

"As do I sister. I'm sure we'll find out soon enough" stated Hakaru, also curious.

"The speaker turned on and explained, "The next duel will begin in 15 minutes. I repeat. The next duel will begin in 15 minutes."

The speaker turned off and Hakaru asked, "Shall we get ready?" Laru nodded and they both began to stradigize.

0000000000000000000000000

Uhara was in her room and heard the announcement. "I wonder if I will be able to duel one of those sisters before the semi-finals. Only one way to find out" whispered Uhara, grinning. She relaxed in her bed until the duel would begin.

00000000000000000000000000

Tea was in her guest room with Elizabeth. 'Why do I think that something bad will happen in this tournament? It must be because Uhara's here' Tea thought, worried. Elizabeth laughed like there is no trouble in life and it cheered Tea up a little. 'I just hope the Pharaoh will be able to stop her, or she would be killed and the world would be in danger' Tea thought.

"Mommy? What is wrong?" asked Elizabeth, concerned.

"Nothing" lied Tea.

Elizabeth smiled, "Okay." She continued to play with the toys that Tea brought for her. Yugi came in and saw Tea and Elizabeth in the room. He smiled when he saw Elizabeth play with her toys.

He sat by Tea and explained, "The next duel will begin in eight minutes."

"I know" stated Tea, looking at Yugi.

Yugi saw that something was wrong and asked, "You okay Tea?"

"Well it's just...that Uhara is after Chase now. No, the Pharaoh adn this reminds me too much of the first Battle City" replied Tea, sad.

Yugi looked at her and assured, "I know, but we'll make it out of this like last time."

"Thanks Yugi" smiled Tea.

"Anytime" smiled Yugi.

000000000000000000000

John was in his room lying on his bed. 'I hope I can help Chase save the world' John thought. John's thoughts were interupted by a knock. He went to the door and answered it.

"Hey bro'" smiled Kayla.

"Hey sis'. What's up?" asked John.

"Nothing much. Can I come in?" asked Kayla. John nodded and allowed her in. "I hope you can help Chase. Uhara seems beyond bad" exclaimed Kayla.

"Me to" agreed John.

The speaker turned on and explained, "Attention. All duelists come to the main room. I repeat. All duelists come to the main room."

The speaker turned off and John said, "Let's go." Kayla nodded and left the room.

0000000000000000000000000

The Pharaoh and Raphael heard the announcement and Raphael exclaimed, "Let's go Pharaoh. We must find out who duels next." The Pharaoh nodded and they left the room.

00000000000000000000000000

Uhara grinned and stated, "It's about time." She left the room.

0000000000000000000000000

Yugi and Tea heard the announcement and Yugi exclaimed, "We should be there just in case Chase or John duels."

Tea nodded and stated, "Come on Elizabeth."

"Okay mommy" smiled Elizabeth, following her parents out of the room.

00000000000000000000000000

Hakaru and Laru heard the announcement and Hakaru exclaimed, "Let's go sister." Laru nodded and they left the room. Laru hopes that none of them have to duel Uhara anytime soon.


	16. Pharaoh vs Laru pt1

**Chapter 15: Pharaoh vs. Laru pt.1**

In the main room, everyone was about to know who was dueling next. "The next duel will begin as soon as we select the duelists. I'm sure you all know your numbers" explained the man.

1. Jacob

2. John

3. Chase

4. Raphael

5. Uhara

7. Hakaru

8. Laru

The screen began to choose a number. The screen stopped on number three. "Number 3! Chase Muto!" shouted the man.

"Way to go Chase!" shouted John, excited. The screen started to choose another number. The screen stopped on number eight.

"Number 8! Laru!" shouted the man.

"Good luck you two" smiled Kayla.

"Duelists get on the playing field. For those of you who want to watch go to the other elevator" explained the man. Everyone went to the elevator.

000000000000000000000000000

On the playing field, the Pharaoh and Laru got ready for their duel. "Let the duel...begin!" shouted Seto. They both activated their duel disks and their friends cheered for them.

'This should be interesting' Uhara thought, grinning.

000000000000000000000000000

Pharaoh LP: 4000

Laru LP: 4000

"Let's Duel!"

Laru: I'll go first. Draw! I summon Summoner Monk in DEF mode.

Summoner Monk ATK: 800 DEF: 1600

Laru: I place one card face down and end my turn.

Pharaoh: My turn. Draw! I summon Whiptail Crow in DEF mode.

Whiptail Crow ATK: 1650 DEF: 1600

Pharaoh: I place one card face down and end my turn.

Laru: My turn. Draw! I activate Summoner Monk's special ability. By discarding one magic card from my hand, I can summon a level 4 monster from my deck. I choose The Thing in the Cavern in DEF mode.

The Thing in the Cavern ATK: 1000 DEF: 1200

Laru shuffles her deck.

Laru: Now I sacrifice him to summon Gravi-Crush Dragon in ATK mode.

Gravi-Crush Dragon ATK: 2400 DEF: 1200

Laru: Next I activate the spell Mage Power. I'll equip it to my Summoner Monk. Now he gains 500 ATK and DEF points for every spell and trap I control. I got one on the field right now.

Summoner Monk ATK: 800-1300 DEF: 1600-2100

Laru: I switch Summoner Monk to ATK mode.

Summoner Monk stands up.

Laru: Gravi-Crush Dragon, attack her Whiptail Crow!

The attack destroys Whiptail Crow.

Laru: Summoner Monk, attack her LP directly!

The attack hits the Pharaoh.

Pharaoh: Ahhh!

Pharaoh LP: 2700

Laru: I end my turn.

Pharaoh: You're good.

Laru: *smiles* Uh...thanks. My sister taught me how to play.

Pharaoh: My turn. Draw! I activate Fissure. The weakest monster on your side of the field is now destroyed.

Summoner Monk and Mage Power is destroyed.

Pharaoh: Next I place a monster in DEF mode. That ends my turn.

Laru's thoughts: What's she up to?

Laru: My turn. Draw! I'll end my turn without playing a card.

Pharaoh: My turn. Draw! I summon Malice Doll of Demise in DEF mode.

Malice Doll of Demise ATK: 1600 DEF: 1700

Pharaoh: That ends my turn.

Laru: My turn. Draw! I activate my face down card. Treacherous Trap Hole!

Pharaoh: What!

Laru: I can destroy 2 cards on the field. As long as I don't have any trap cards in my graveyard that is. I destroy your only defense!

Pharaoh: Wrong! Activate trap! Dust Tornado!

Laru: What!

Pharaoh: Your trap card is now destroyed.

Treacherous Trap Hole is now destroyed.

Pharaoh: I can also set one card face down on the field.

Pharaoh places one card face down.

Laru: I can still attack. Gravi-Crush Dragon, attack her Malice Doll of Demise!

The attack destroys Malice Doll of Demise.

Laru: I place two cards face down and end my turn.

0000000000000000000000

"Woah! Another intense duel" smiled Tristan.

"Yeah. This is getting good" smiled John.

"Go sis!" shouted Elizabeth. The Pharaoh gave her a thumbs up and then, concentrated back on the duel.

000000000000000000000000

Pharaoh: My turn. Draw! I place one card face down and end my turn.

Laru: My turn. Draw! I summon Seismic Crasher in ATK mode.

Seismic Crasher ATK: 1400 DEF: 300

Laru: Next I activate United We Stand. I equip it to my Seismic Crasher. He now gains 800 ATK and DEF points for every face up monster I control. I count two.

Seismic Crasher ATK: 1400-3000 DEF: 1900

Laru: Seismic Crasher, attack her defense monster!

The attack destroys it and it reveals Wall of Illusion.

Pharaoh: Since you attacked Wall of Illusion, Seismic Crasher goes back to your hand.

Seismic Crasher goes back to Laru's hand and United We Stand is destroyed.

Laru: I can still attack your LP directly! Gravi-Crush Dragon, go!

The attack hits the Pharaoh.

Pharaoh: Ahhh!

Pharaoh LP: 300

000000000000000000000

"Chase!" everyone shouted. Uhara chuckled thinking that the Pharaoh will have to stop here.

'Looks like I won't be able to duel Chase after all' Jacob thought.

000000000000000000000

Laru' thought: I hope I can win. I want to join my sister on defeating Uhara.

Laru: I end my turn.

Pharaoh's thoughts: Please heart of the cards, guide me.

Pharaoh: My turn. Draw!

Pharaoh's thoughts: This will help.

Pharaoh: I activate Pot of Greed. Now I can draw two cards.

Pharaoh draws two cards.

Pharaoh: *smirks* Now I activate Dark Hole! All monsters on the field are destroyed.

All monsters get sucked into a black hole and are destroyed.

Pharaoh: Next I activate Ancient Rules. I can now summon a level 5 or higher monster from my hand to the field. I summon Gorz the Emissary of Darkness in ATK mode.

Gorz the Emissary of Darkness ATK: 2700 DEF: 2500

Pharaoh: Gorz, attack her LP directly!

The attack hits Laru.

Laru: Ahhh!

Laru LP: 1300

Pharaoh: That ends my turn.

Laru's thoughts: She's good.

Laru: My turn. Draw!

Laru's thoughts: However, she won't stand in the way of getting my revenge.

Laru: I summon Seismic Crasher in DEF mode.

Seismic Crasher ATK: 1400 DEF: 300

Laru: That ends my turn.

Pharaoh: My turn. Draw! I summon Gren, Tactician of Dark World in DEF mode.

Gren, Tactician of Dark World ATK: 300 DEF: 500

Pharaoh: Gorz, attack Seismic Crasher!

Gorz began his attack.

Laru: Activate Magical Hats!

Four hats hid Seismic Crasher. Gorz attacked an empty hat.

Laru: Can you guess where he is?

Pharaoh: I end my turn.

Laru: My turn. Draw! I end my turn without playing a card.

Pharaoh: My turn. Draw! I end my turn as well.

Laru: My turn. Draw! I summon Dweller in the Depths in DEF mode.

Dweller in the Depths ATK: 1500 DEF: 700

Laru: That ends my turn.

Pharaoh: My turn. Draw! I activate Card of Sanctity! Both of us needs to draw until we have six cards in our hands.

They draw until they have six in their hands.

Pharaoh: Next I activate Mystical Space Typhoon! I can choose one spell or trap card and destroy it. I choose your Magical Hats.

Laru: No! That's my only defense!

Pharaoh: Correct. Now I can destroy your monster.

Magical Hats are destroyed and Seismic Crasher is revealed.

Pharaoh: Gorz, attack her Seismic Crasher!

The attack destroys Seismic Crasher.

Pharaoh: That ends my turn.

Laru: My turn. Draw!

Laru's thoughts: I-I can't lose. If I do, I won't be able to help my sister defeat that demon.

Laru: I activate Monster Reborn! Now I bring back Seismic Crasher to the field in ATK mode.

Seismic Crasher ATK: 1400 DEF: 300

Laru: Now I sacrifice both of my monsters to summon Green Baboon, Defender of the Forest in ATK mode.

Both of Laru's monster disappeared and Green Baboon, Defender of the Forest took their place.

Green Baboon, Defender of the Forest ATK: 2600 DEF: 1800

Laru: Next I activate my spell card, Black Pendent. Now my monster gains 500 ATK points.

Green Baboon, Defender of the Forest ATK: 2600-3100 DEF: 1800

Pharaoh: 3100 ATK points!

Laru: Yes. More than enough to wipe you out. Now, attack Gorz the Emissary of Darkness and end this duel!

00000000000000000000000000

"Chase no!" Chase's friends shouted despertly as the Green Baboon begins to attack.


	17. Pharaoh vs Laru pt2

**Chapter 16: Pharaoh vs. Laru pt.2**

**Previously on YuGiOh 2...**

Laru: Now, attack Gorz the Emissary of Darkness and end this duel!

"Chase no!" Chase's friends shouted despertly as the Green Baboon begins to attack.

0000000000000000000000000000

Laru LP: 1300

Pharaoh LP: 300

Green Baboon, Defender of the Forest began to attack.

Pharaoh: Not so fast! I discard Kuriboh to protect my monsters!

The Pharaoh discarded Kuriboh and he multiplied to protect her monsters.

00000000000000000000000000000

Everyone except for Uhara, Seto, Jacob, and Matthew sighed in relief. "She has to stop doing that, or else she'll give me a heart attack" exclaimed Joey.

"Ditto" replied Tristan.

0000000000000000000000000000

Laru: That's one cute furball.

Pharaoh: *smiles*

Laru: I end my turn.

Pharaoh: My turn. Draw! I summon Mystic Clown in DEF mode.

Mystic Clown ATK: 1500 DEF: 1000

Pharaoh: I switch Gorz to DEF mode.

Gorz knelt down.

Pharaoh: That ends my turn.

Laru: My turn. Draw! I play Exchange. Each of us picks a card from the other's hand and they get it. I'll choose first.

The Pharaoh nodded and they both walked to the middle of field. Laru chose Seven Tools of the Bandit and the Pharaoh chose Emergency Provisions. They both walked back to their positions.

Pharaoh's thoughts: I have a feeling I'll need this soon.

Laru: My Green Baboon will attack Gorz the Emissary of Darkness!

The attack destroys Gorz the Emissary of Darkness.

Pharaoh's thoughts: Sorry Gorz.

Laru: I place a card face down and end my turn.

Pharaoh: My turn.

The Pharaoh places her hand on the top card and felt a surge of power run through her. Her eyes widened.

Pharaoh: Draw! *smirk*

Chase's thoughts: It's Slifer!

Pharaoh's thoughts: Yes. He might be our only hope of winning this duel.

Chase's thoughts: How are we going to summon him?

Pharaoh's thoughts: Leave that to me.

Pharaoh: First, I activate Emergency Provisions. I can destroy spell and trap cards on my side of the field in order to gain 1000 LP each.

Two trap cards were destroyed by Emergency Provisions.

Pharaoh LP: 2300

Pharaoh: Next, I activate Premature Burial. I give up 800 LP to bring Kuriboh back to the field.

Pharaoh LP: 1500

Kuriboh appeared from the Graveyard.

Kuriboh ATK: 300 DEF: 200

Laru: Still a cute little furball. However, what would that accomplish?

Pharaoh's thoughts: I can summon Slifer, but that would leave him with 2000 points. *looks at hand* Wait! This could get rid of her monster.

Pharaoh: I activate Fissure. Now the weakest monster on your side of the field is destroyed. It looks like you only have one.

Laru: No!

Green Baboon, Defender of the Forest is buried in the ground and destroyed. Black Pendant is also destroyed.

Laru: Since you destroyed Black Pendant, you lose 500 LP.

Pharaoh LP: 1000

Pharaoh: Prepare to face an Egyptian God!

00000000000000000000000000

Everyone's eyes widened at this, but Elizabeth was confused. 'How can she summon a god? Unless she's...' Hakaru thought in disbelief.

00000000000000000000000000

Pharaoh: I sacrifice Kuriboh, Gren, Tactician of Dark World, and Mystic Clown, to summon the almighty Slifer the Sky Dragon!

All of her monsters disappeared and Slifer took their place.

00000000000000000000000000

Elizabeth screamed and hid behind Tea. "Whoa!" shouted Kayla, shocked.

'She must be like Atem' Tea thought, smiling.

'This is getting quite interesting' Uhara thought, grinning. Hakaru just stood there, shocked.

00000000000000000000000000

Pharaoh: Slifer's ATK points determine how many cards are in my hand. I have one card in my hand now. That means Slifer has 1000 ATK points.

Slifer the Sky Dragon ATK: 1000 DEF: 1000

Pharaoh: Slifer, attack Laru's LP directly!

The attack hits Laru.

Laru: Ahhh!

Laru LP: 300

Pharaoh: That ends my turn.

Laru: I-I can't lose. Not when Uhara's still in the world.

The Pharaoh looked shocked.

Pharaoh: I promise if you lose, I will defeat Uhara. You just have to trust me.

Laru looked at her shocked.

Laru: Wh-Who are you?

Pharaoh: Let's just say that I'm an ancient Egyptian Pharaoh.

Laru's thoughts: She's the one we've been looking for.

Laru: My turn. Draw! I end my turn. I have no monsters in my hand.

Pharaoh: My turn. Draw! Now I have two cards in my hand. That means Slifer's ATK points increased to 2000.

Slifer the Sky Dragon ATK: 2000 DEF: 2000

Pharaoh: Slifer, attack Laru's LP directly and end this duel!

The attack hits Laru.

Laru: Ahhh!

Laru LP: 0

"The winner is Chase Muto!" shouted a man.

"Way to go Chase!" shouted John.

Laru went up to the Pharaoh and handed her card back and the Pharaoh did the same. "That was a great duel. You almost won a few times" exclaimed the Pharaoh.

"It's an honor to hear that from you your majesty" smiled Laru. The Pharaoh smiled back.

They got off of the platform and John shouted, "That was so awesome!"

"Thanks John" smiled the Pharaoh. Hakaru went over to them and looked at the Pharaoh.

"May we talk in private my Pharaoh?" Hakaru whispered in the Pharaoh's ear.

The Pharaoh nodded and stated, "See you guys tommorrow." The others nodded and the Pharaoh followed Hakaru and Laru off the field.

00000000000000000000000000000

In Hakaru's room, the Pharaoh, Hakaru, and Laru sat on Hakaru's bed. "My Pharaoh. We've been waiting for you for sometime now" exclaimed Hakaru.

"What do you mean?" asked the Pharaoh, confused.

"We found out about you in the ancient scriptures. Our sister turned on us and worked for Uhara. She lost a Shadow Game and got killed by Uhara" explained Laru, crying a little.

Hakaru comforted Laru and exclaimed, "You defeated Uhara about 5,000 years ago. History is repeating itself. You must defeat Uhara like you did so long ago."

"How do you know this?" asked the Pharaoh. Hakaru pulled her shirt down to reveal another Millennium Item.

"Our family found this item when we were children. It's called the Millennium Necklace. Like your puzzle, this has certain powers. With this, I can see to the future and unfold the myseries" explained Hakaru.

"Uhara has the Millennium Ring in her possession. You saw it around her neck right?" asked Laru. The Pharaoh nodded and Laru continued, "Whoever has all the Millennium Items, holds power unimaginal."

"What kind of power?" asked the Pharaoh.

"Power to destroy the world" replied Hakaru.

The Pharaoh's eyes widened and exclaimed, "That's what Uhara wants."

The speaker turned on and explained, "May I have your attention please? Lights out are in five minutes. Return to you rooms immediantely. I repeat. Return to you rooms immediantely."

The Pharaoh stood up and exclaimed, "It was nice speaking with you."

"See you in the morning sis" smiled Laru. Hakaru nodded as the Pharaoh and Laru left the room.

0000000000000000000000000

"Will you help us your majesty?" asked Laru while walking to their rooms.

"Of course" replied the Pharaoh, smiling.

They got to Laru's room and she smiled, "Thank you. I'll see you tommorrow your highness." Laru went into her room and the Pharaoh started to go back to Chase's room.

When she got there, she slid her card in the slot and the door opened. She went in the room and Chase appeared beside her. "You can go to bed now Chase" stated the Pharaoh, seeing her tired expression. The puzzle glowed and Chase is now in control.

Chase got out her pajamas while trying to fiqure out what Hakaru and Laru ment by what they said. When she was done changing, she lied on her by and tried to go to sleep.


	18. Disscussion

**Chapter 17: Dissucussion**

Chase was twisting and turning on her bed. On her nightstand, the Second Millennium Puzzle glowed. She felt her mind go to the puzzle.

0000000000000000000000000

Chase opened her eyes to see that she was in a room with blue walls and toys all over the floor. "I reconize this room" exclaimed Chase. She saw a door infront of her and went towards it. She placed her hand on the handle and opened the door.

0000000000000000000000000

Chase found herself in an endless hallway with torches on the walls. She looked ahead of her to see a door with golden symbols. 'Th-This is the place I went to when I met the Pharaoh' Chase thought, smiling. She placed her hand on the handle of the door. "I've been in this room once before. Although, it might look different' Chase thought, opening the door.

0000000000000000000000000

Chase looked at the room in awe. The room looked like a huge maze! There were doors in every direction. "Chase?" asked a voice beside her. Chase turned to see the Pharaoh.

"I-I'm sorry to disturb you Pharaoh. I have no idea how I got here" exclaimed Chase.

"It's fine. You must've had a troubled mind to come here" replied the Pharaoh, smiling.

Chase looked around. "This room is different than I remember. You know when we first met" stated Chase, smiling at the memory.

"Yes. There are now more doors in this place. It started after we found out that I was a Pharaoh" exclaimed the Pharaoh.

"Wait now I get it. The closer we get to figuring out your past, the more te room grows" exclaimed Chase. The Pharaoh's eyes widened at this.

"Let's go sit on one of the stairs and talk about what's troubling you" stated the Pharaoh, going towards on of the stairs. Chase followed her and they both sat down. "Now what's been troubling you?" asked the Pharaoh, looking at Chase.

Chase looked at the Pharaoh and replied, "I'm just worried about the tournament. Uhara seems like a very dangerous foe, and what if we fail?"

"We won't fail Chase. We just have to have faith" assured the Pharaoh, giving Chase a reassuring smile.

Chase smiled, "Thanks. Although, what Hakaru and Laru said confuses me. What do they mean by the past is repeating itself. What does it have to do with you and Uhara?"

"They said she wants all the Millennium Items to hold power unimaginal. Isn't that what Yugi said about Bakura when you were a child?" exclaimed the Pharaoh.

Chase nodded, "Yeah. He said that the spirit of the Millennium Ring wanted all of the items to summon the dark lord Zorc. However, I think Uhara wants them for another purpose."

The Pharaoh looked at Chase, confused and asked, "What do you mean?"

"Well, my dad said that Atem locked him away and ever since he went to the afterlife, it stayed that way. The spirit of the ring also left and Ryou was finally free" explained Chase.

"You're thinking that Uhara wants the items for herself to become strong enough to destroy the world?" asked the Pharaoh.

"Exactly" nodded Chase. The Pharaoh stood up and looked at Chase.

"We make a great team Chase. I'm sure that we'll stop her together" smiled the Pharaoh.

"I wouldn't have it any other way Pharaoh" smiled Chase.

000000000000000000000000

In Hakaru's room, she was lying on her bed. The Millennium Necklace glowed, showing her a vision. She smiled and thought, 'Tommorrow I will duel Uhara and defeat her. Uhara, you will pay for Maraku's death!' Hakaru fell asleep.

0000000000000000000000000

In Chase's room, Chase awoke hearing a knock on her door. Chase sat up and yawned, "Coming." She got out of her warm bed and opened the door to see Tea and Elizabeth.

"Chase, we need to talk" exclaimed Tea.

"It's 3:00 in the morning. Can't this wait until 9:00 or something?" asked Chase, rubbing her eyes.

"No it can't. Now come on" replied Tea, grabbing Chase's hand. Chase screamed in surprise as Tea pulled her out of the room. Elizabeth got the Second Millennium Puzzle out of the room and followed them.

00000000000000000000000000000

They entered the room Yugi, Tea, and Elizabeth were sleeping in. "What's going on Chase?" asked Tea.

"What do you mean mom?" asked Chase, confused.

"We mean do you know what Uhara is planning?" asked Yugi.

Chase nodded and explained, "Uhara wants the seven Millennium Items so she can finish what she started."

"That's impossible. The items were buried in that sanctuary right?" asked Tea.

Chase shook her head and exclaimed, "Hakaru has the Millennium Necklace and Uhara has the Millennium Ring. The rest have to be around somewhere."

"Now that you mention it, I did see the Millennium Ring around Uhara's neck" stated Yugi.

Chase yawned and asked, "Can we sleep now?" Yugi and Tea nodded and they all slept on the bed along with Elizabeth.


	19. Mind Game pt1

**Chapter 18: Mind Game pt.1**

Chase woke up in Yugi, Tea, and Elizabeth's room. She got up to see Yugi awake. He turned to Chase and smiled, "Good morning Chase. The duels will begin in 10 minutes."

"Morning dad. I'll get ready then" exclaimed Chase, getting out of bed. She put her normal clothes on and placed the Second Millennium Puzzle around her neck. Yugi woke Tea and Elizabeth and they sat up.

"Come on. We have to get ready for the duels" exclaimed Yugi.

"Alright honey" yawned Tea, getting up. Elizabeth got up as well and got dressed, excited.

Chase puts her duel disk on her wrist and exclaimed, "Let's go." They left the room.

000000000000000000000000

Hakaru woke up and got out of bed. She got dressed while thinking, 'I will defeat Uhara and Maraku will be able to rest in peace.' She left the room.

000000000000000000000000

In the main room, everyone was eating breakfast. Hakaru kept on staring at Uhara, angerly. Chase noticed this and wondered why she was doing that. Chase then remembered about the Millennium Necklace she has.

'I wonder if she saw anything about Uhara' Chase thought, curious.

The Pharaoh appeared beside her and exclaimed, "Perhaps. If it's about dueling her, she must be ready." Chase nodded and the Pharaoh went back into the puzzle.

"May I have your attention please? Today we will have two duels on the blimp! The next duels will be in a different destination! We will now begin choosing duelists! I'm sure you all remember your numbers!" shouted a man in the front of the room.

1. Jacob

2. John

3. Chase

4. Raphael

5. Uhara

7. Hakaru

The screen began to choose a number. The number that appeared was seven. "Number 7! Hakaru!" shouted the man.

"Good luck Hakaru" exclaimed Raphael.

"Thanks" smiled Hakaru. The screen began to choose another number. The number that appeared was five.

"Number 5! Uhara!" shouted the man. Hakaru looked at Uhara with anger and Uhara grinned.

'This should be interesting' Uhara thought.

"That leaves for the next duel John and Jacob! For those of you who would like to watch, go into the elevator" exclaimed the man.

Everyone went to the elevator and Chase thought, 'I bet this will be one of those Shadow Games my dad talked about.'

Everyone got to the field and Hakaru and Uhara got ready to duel.

"You will pay for killing Maraku!" shouted Hakaru.

Everyone gasped while Uhara laughed, "If you miss her so bad, you should join her."

"Wait, I dueled Maraku before the finals!" shouted John.

"You did?" asked Laru, shocked. John nodded.

Seto came and exclaimed, "Let the duel...begin!" Hakaru and Uhara activated their duel disks.

Uhara LP: 4000

Hakaru LP: 4000

"Let's Duel!"

Uhara: I'll go first. Draw! I summon Gil Garth in ATK mode.

Gil Garth ATK: 1800 DEF: 1200

Uhara: I'll place two cards face down and end my turn.

Hakaru: My turn. Draw! I summon Amazoness Paladin in ATK mode.

Amazoness Paladin ATK: 1700 DEF: 300

Hakaru: I place a card face down and end my turn.

Uhara: My turn. Draw! Gil Garth, attack Amazoness Paladin!

The attack destroys Amazoness Paladin.

Uhara LP: 3900

Uhara: What the! Why did my LP drop!

Hakaru: Amazoness Paladin's special effect of course. You see when you destroy her, the damage goes to you.

Uhara: *growls* I end my turn.

Hakaru: My turn. Draw! I summon Amazoness Swordwoman in ATK mode.

Amazoness Swordwoman ATK: 1500 DEF: 1600

Hakaru: I play the Field Spell card Amazoness Village.

A village with huts and blue skies appeared.

Hakaru: Now all monsters with Amazoness in their name will gain 200 ATK points.

Amazoness Swordwoman ATK: 1500-1700 DEF: 1600

Hakaru: That ends my turn.

Uhara: My turn. Draw!

Uhara's thoughts: She must be worried about my face down cards. What a coward.

Uhara: I summon Mystic Tomato in ATK mode.

Mystic Tomato ATK: 1400 DEF: 1100

Uhara: Gil Garth, attack her Amazoness Swordwoman!

Gil Garth began to attack.

Hakaru's thoughts: Just as my necklace predicted.

Hakaru: Reveal Trap! Amazoness Archers!

Five women with bows and arrows appeared and shot Gil Garth. Gil Garth couldn't move and was trapped.

Hakaru: Thanks to my trap, Gil Garth loses 500 ATK points.

Gil Garth ATK: 1800-1300 DEF: 1200

Hakaru: Amazoness Swordwoman, counter attack!

The attack destroys Gil Garth.

Uhara LP: 3500

0000000000000000000000000

"Alright! You're the girl Hakaru!" shouted Tristan, excited.

"You can do it sister!" shouted Laru, excited.

0000000000000000000000000

Uhara's thoughts: Yes. Let them be excited. They'll all be that much devastated in the end.

Uhara: I end my turn.

Hakaru: My turn. Draw! Amazoness Swordwoman, attack her Mystic Tomato!

Amazoness Swordwoman began to attack.

Uhara: *grins* Reveal Trap! Sakurestu Armor! Now the attacking monster is destroyed!

Amazoness Swordwoman is destroyed.

Hakaru: I end my turn.

Uhara's thoughts: Soon, the Shadow Game will begin.

Uhara: My turn. Draw! Mystic Tomato, attack her LP directly!

The attack hits Hakaru.

Hakaru: Ahh!

Hakaru LP: 2600

Uhara: I end my turn.

Hakaru: My turn. Draw! I summon Amazoness Figter in ATK mode.

Amazoness Fighter ATK: 1500-1700 DEF: 1300

Hakaru: Amazoness Fighter, attack Mystic Tomato!

The attack destroys Mystic Tomato.

Uhara LP: 3200

Uhara: When Mystic Clown is destroyed, I can summon 1 Dark Type monster with 1500 ATK points or less from my deck. I summon another Mystic Tomato.

Mystic Tomato ATK: 1400 DEF: 1100

Uhara shuffles her deck.

Hakaru: I end my turn.

Uhara grins and her Millennium Ring glowed.

Uhara: Now listen to me Tomb Keeper.

'Why did Uhara call her a Tomb Keeper?' asked Chase through the mind link.

"I don't know. However, I have a feeling we'll find out soon" replied the Pharaoh through the mind link.

Uhara: It's time for the Shadow Game to begin!

Strange black fog appeared and covered the whole platform.

Hakaru's thoughts: I knew this would happen.

Uhara: You shall die along with Maraku! *laughs*

**To be continued...**


	20. Mind Game pt2

**Chapter 19: Mind Game pt.2**

**Previously on YuGiOh 2...**

Uhara: It's time for the Shadow Game to begin!

Strange black fog appeared and covered the whole platform.

Hakaru's thoughts: I knew this would happen.

Uhara: You shall die along with Maraku! *laughs*

Uhara LP: 3200

Hakaru: 2600

Uhara: This will be an interesting Shadow Game don't you think? *laughs*

Hakaru's thoughts: The Millennium Necklace won't show me the future anymore. Damn! I'll just have to trust in fate.

Uhara: My turn. Draw! I switch Mysic Tomato into DEF mode and end my turn.

Hakaru: My turn. Draw! I activate Reinforcement of the Army. I can select one Warrior-Type from my graveyard to my hand as long as it's a level four or lower. I choose Amazoness Swordwoman.

Amazoness Swordwoman returns to Hakaru's hand.

Hakaru: I summon Amazoness Swordwoman in ATK mode.

Amazoness Swordwoman ATK: 1500-1700 DEF: 1600

Hakaru: Amazoness Fighter, attack her Mystic Tomato!

The attack destroys Mystic Tomato. Uhara suddenly winced, but nobody knew why.

Hakaru: Amazoness Swordwoman, attack her directly!

Amazoness Swordwoman began to attack.

Uhara: Reveal trap card! Ultimate Offering! I pay 500 LP to summon a monster. Come forth Revival Jam in DEF mode!

Uhara LP: 2700

Revival Jam ATK: 1500 DEF: 500

Amazoness Swordwoman attacked Revival Jam and it revived.

Hakaru: What! Why isn't it destroyed!

Uhara: Revival Jam can't go to the graveyard. Once you attack it, it revives.

Hakaru: I place one card face down and end my turn.

Uhara: My turn. Draw! I play Graceful Charity. This let's me draw three cards, but I must discard two.

Uhara draws three cards and discards two.

Uhara: I summon Spirit Reaper in DEF mode.

Spirit Reaper ATK: 300 DEF: 200

Uhara: I place one card face down and end my turn.

Hakaru: My turn. Draw! I end my turn without playing a card.

Uhara: My turn. Draw! I summon Goblin Attack Force in ATK mode.

Goblin Attack Force ATK: 2300 DEF: 0

Uhara: Goblin Attack Force, attack Amazoness Fighter!

The attack destroys Amazoness Fighter. Goblin Attack Force switches to DEF mode.

Hakaru LP: 2100

Hakaru gasped in pain as something goes into her mind. She saw a place underground with torches on the walls. She gasped as she remembered where she was seeing.

Hakaru's thoughts: Th-This can't be!

00000000000000000000000000000

Maraku went to her mother and father and asked, "Do I really have to be here?"

"Of course you do. You need to wait for the Queen's return with us. It's your destiny" replied her father. Hakaru overheard this as she walked down the hall. She hid behind the wall and listened.

"What if I don't want this destiny! What if I want to live my own life!" snapped Maraku.

"That's enough out of you young lady! Now go to your room!" her father snapped back. Maraku had tears in her eyes and ran out of the room.

'Maraku' Hakaru thought.

Hakaru's thoughts: I hated seeing her so sad.

Uhara: You must've seen a bad memory. I must have forgotten to mention. When a monster is destroyed, the owner sees a bad memory from the past. I end my turn.

Hakaru: My turn. Draw! Amazoness Swordwoman, attack Goblin Attack Force!

Amazoness Swordwoman began her attack.

Uhara: Reveal trap! Jam Defender!

Revival Jam gets infront of Goblin Attack Force and gets hit instead. It revives.

Hakaru: What just happened!

Uhara: When Jam Defender is in play, you can only attack Revival Jam.

Hakaru: I place one card face down and end my turn.

00000000000000000000000000000

The Shadow Realm got more intense and Chase breathed heavily. "Chase! Are you alright!" shouted John, concerned.

"The strain from the Shadow Realm must be getting to her!" shouted Yugi. The Second Millennium Puzzle glowed and the Pharaoh is now in control. She stopped breathing heavily.

"Dude! What just happened!" shouted Tristan, confused. The Pharaoh looked at teh duel.

'You should stay in your soul room Chase. You can't handle being in the Shadow Realm for long' the Pharaoh thought, concerned.

"Alright" said Chase.

"Ah Pharaoh. Come to see my victory?" laughed Uhara. The Pharaoh just scowled at her.

Uhara: My turn. Draw! I switch Goblin Attack Force to ATK mode.

Goblin Attack Force stands up.

Uhara: I activate Mystical Space Typhoon. I get to destroy one of your spell or trap cards. I choose the one on the right.

The trap was destroyed.

Uhara: Goblin Attack Force, attack Amazoness Swordwoman!

The attack destroys Amazoness Swordwoman.

Goblin Attack Force switched to DEF mode.

Hakaru LP: 1500

Hakaru gasped in pain as another memory began to surface. It was of one of the worst nights she has ever witnessed.

0000000000000000000000000000

Maraku went to the room where the rest of her family were praying in. They prayed for the Pharaoh's return.

Her father looked at her and stated, "You're late again."

"I don't care father!" snapped Maraku, coldly.

"What's going on with you Maraku? Why are you acting so cold to us?" asked her mother, worried. They saw that one of Maraku's hands was behind her back.

"What's in your hand Maraku?" asked her father.

"Nothing important!" snapped Maraku.

"I'll ask you again. What's in your hand?" her father asked again. All of a sudden, Maraku lunged herself at her father and stabbed his heart with a dagger. Her mother gasped as he cried in pain. Laru screamed in panic and Hakaru's eyes widened.

Maraku twisted the dagger and her father screamed in even more as blood oozed from the wound. "Feeling enough pain?" laughed Maraku. She released the dagger from his body and he was dead. Maraku lunged for her mother and stabbed her in the neck. Her mother couldn't even scream and died instantly and blood kept oozing out of her neck.

"Maraku! Why!" shouted Hakaru. Maraku turned to them with blood all over her clothes and face. She came closer and Hakaru grabbed Laru's arm and ran away.

Hakaru fell to her knees and Laru shouted, "Sister! What's wrong!"

"She's totally out of it!" shouted Kayla, worried.

'It must be the work of Uhara. Maybe I can use the puzzle to go into her mind and help her' the Pharaoh thought. The puzzle glowed and the Millennium Symbol appeared on her forehead. She closed her eyes and went into Hakaru's mind.

Hakaru was sitting in darkness with her knees to her chest. "Hakaru" stated a voice infront of her. She looked up to see the Pharaoh.

"Your majesty?" asked Hakaru.

"You need to look in the light inside of you. Don't let your past experiences get in the way" exclaimed the Pharaoh.

"Okay. I-I'll try" smiled Hakaru. The Pharaoh smiled back and disappeared.

The Pharaoh opened her eyes and the Millennium Symbol disappeared. The glow diminished and she looked at Hakaru.

Hakaru looked at her and nodded. 'Thank you your majesty' Hakaru thought.

Uhara's thoughts: Damn you Pharaoh. Oh well, she'll lose anyway.

Uhara: I end my turn.

**To be continued...**


	21. Mind Game pt3

**Chapter 20: Mind Game pt.3**

**Previously on YuGiOh 2...**

"You need to look in the light inside of you. Don't let your past experiences get in the way" exclaimed the Pharaoh.

'Thank you your majesty' Hakaru thought.

Uhara's thoughts: Damn you Pharaoh. Oh well, she'll lose anyway.

Uhara: I end my turn.

Hakaru LP: 1500

Uhara LP: 2700

Hakaru: My turn. Draw! I activate The Warrior Returning Alive. I can choose on Warrior-Type monster from my graveyard and put it my hand. I choose Amazoness Fighter.

Amazoness Fighter went to Hakaru's hand.

Hakaru: I play Heavy Storm. Now all spells and traps on the field are destroyed.

All spells and traps get caught in the storm and are destroyed.

Uhara: *growls*

000000000000000000000000000

"Way to go Hakaru!" shouted Joey.

"Yeah! You're the girl!" shouted Tristan.

"Now she dosen't have to worry about Jam Defender" exclaimed Laru. The Pharaoh nodded.

0000000000000000000000000000

Hakaru: I summon Amazoness Fighter in ATK mode.

Amazoness Fighter ATK: 1500 DEF: 1300

Hakaru: Amazoness Fighter, attack Goblin Attack Force!

The attack destroys Goblin Attack Force. Uhara winced as a memory came to her. It was when the Pharaoh sealed her away.

Hakaru: I end my turn.

Uhara: My turn. Draw! I summon Holding Arms in ATK mode.

Holding Arms ATK: 500 DEF: 0

Uhara: Attack Amazoness Fighter!

00000000000000000000000000000

"She's nuts! That monster is weaker than Hakaru's monster" exclaimed Kayla.

"Hold on! That monster has a special ability" stated Yugi.

0000000000000000000000000000

Holding Arms latches to Amazoness Fighter. She is taken to the sky and stays there.

Hakaru: What's going on!

Uhara: Holding Arms holds a opponent's monster for three turns. The monster cannot declare an attack.

Hakaru: *growls*

Uhara: I place one card face down and end my turn.

Hakaru: My turn. Draw! I end my turn without playing a card.

Uhara: My turn. Draw! I end my turn as well.

Hakaru: My turn. Draw! I place one card face down and end my turn.

Uhara: My turn. Draw! I end my turn.

Hakaru: My turn. Draw! I summon Amazoness Tiger in ATK mode.

Amazoness Tiger ATK: 1100 DEF: 1500

Hakaru: Next, I play Fissure. Now the weakest monster on the field is destroyed. Say goodbye to Spirit Reaper.

Spirit Reaper gets buried in the ground and it's destroyed.

Hakaru: That ends my turn.

Uhara: My turn. Draw! Now Holding Arms releases your Amazoness Fighter.

Holding Arms releases Amazoness Fighter and goes back to Uhara's side of the field.

Uhara: I play Pot of Greed. This lets me draw two cards from my deck.

Uhara draws two cards.

Uhara: *laughs*

Hakaru: What's so funny?

Uhara: Your end is near. I place one card face down and end my turn.

Hakaru: My turn. Draw! Amazoness Fighter, attack Holding Arms!

Amazoness Fighter begins to attack.

Uhara: *laughs* I activate my trap card. Mirror Force!

Hakaru: No!

Uhara: Now all of your monsters shall be destroyed!

Amazoness Fighter attacks the Mirror and is destroyed. Amazoness Tiger is destroyed as well.

Hakaru screams in pain as a horrible memory came to her. She saw Maraku on the ground, dead.

Hakaru: Maraku!

Uhara: *laughs*

000000000000000000000000000

"Uhara! Stop this maddness now!" shouted the Pharaoh. The Millennium Symbol appeared on her forehead.

"There's no way you'll get in my way this time Pharaoh" exclaimed Uhara, looking at the Pharaoh. The Pharaoh scowled at her.

000000000000000000000000000

Hakaru: I-I end...my turn.

Uhara: My turn. Draw! I summon Holding Legs in ATK mode.

Holding Legs ATK: 800 DEF: 600

Uhara: When this monster is summoned, all trap and spell cards go back to the owners' hand.

All trap and spell cards go back to the owners' hands and Hakaru was surprised. All of a sudden, a stone wall appeared behind Hakaru.

Uhara: Holding Arms, Holding Legs, attack her directly!

Holding Arms and Holding Legs latch onto her and brought her to the wall and glued on there.

Hakaru: No! This wasn't supposed to happen!

Uhara: Now I play Monster Reborn! I bring back the Winged Dragon of Ra!

Winged Dragon of Ra ATK: 0 DEF: 0

00000000000000000000000000000

Everyone stood there, shocked. "That monster wasn't in the graveyard!" shouted Raphael. Elizabeth screamed in panic.

00000000000000000000000000000

Uhara: Confused? When I played Graceful Charity, I put Ra in the graveyard.

Hakaru: What!

Uhara: Now I use Ra's special ability. Inserting my power into Ra.

Uhara's body began to fad and there was only one eye left. The rest of her body was on Ra's head, but in demon form.

Uhara LP: 1

Winged Dragon of Ra ATK: 2699 DEF: 0

Uhara: *laughs* This is more than enough to destroy you!

Hakaru: No...

Uhara: Now my ultimate beast! Attack her LP and end this duel!

Winged Dragon of Ra began to attack.

00000000000000000000000000000

"Sister!" shouted Laru, going on the dueling field. She reached Hakaru and tried to free her.

"What are you doing! Get away!" shouted Hakaru.

"Look! I'm not losing you to!" shouted Laru, trying to free her. Ra launched the attack and before it can hit them, the Pharaoh got on the dueling field.

"That's enough!" shouted the Pharaoh, blocking the attack. Hakaru and Laru looked at her with surprise.

"Your majesty!" gasped Hakaru and Laru. The Pharaoh screamed in pain as Uhara laughed.

"Looks like I get to kill you sooner than I thought" laughed Uhara. The Pharaoh winced and her eyes wide with pain. The attack stopped and the Pharaoh let out one more scream of pain and fell to the ground, unconsious.

The monsters disappeared and Uhara turned back to normal. Hakaru fell to her knees.

Hakaru LP: 0

"Pharaoh! Wake up!" shouted Laru, shaking her. Uhara went towards them and pointed at the Pharaoh with a clawed finger.

"I could kill her right now" laughed Uhara.

"Why you!" shouted Laru, standing.

"Relax. I still need her in order to get the puzzle" assured Uhara. She went over to Hakaru and kneeled in front of her. "Now it's off to the afterlife for you" laughed Uhara. The Millennium Symbol was on her head and the Millennium Ring glowed. Hakaru's eyes widened and went blank. Uhara stabbed her with her claws in the stomach and her soul was gone as well.

"Now you will never come back!" laughed Uhara as she releases Hakaru. Hakaru now lied on a pool of her own blood. Uhara took the Millennium Necklace from Hakaru's neck.

"Sister!" cried Laru. Uhara laughed and her claws were replaced with a human hand. She got off the platform as it lowered and everyone got up there, worried.

'Looks like I've found a prize' Uhara thought, looking at the Millennium Necklace.

"Chase! Wake up!" shouted John, running over to her.

"Sis! You have to get up!" shouted Elizabeth. The Pharaoh groaned and opened her eyes.

"My Pharaoh! Are you alright!" asked Laru, concerned.

The Pharaoh stood up with the help of John and Joey and replied, "I-I'm fine. Where's Hakaru?" Laru had tears in her eyes and looked at Hakaru's dead body. The Pharaoh's eyes widened and whispered, "Oh no."

"Get a stretcher and put Hakaru's body on it!" ordered Seto.

"Yes sir!" shouted a man, going towards the doctors' room.

"The next duel will begin in 15 minutes. Also, bring Chase to the medical room. I'm sure she has a nasty burn on her back" suggested Seto.

"Kaiba" whispered Yugi.

"Dad, are you saying those duels monsters were real?" asked Jacob, irritated. He couldn't believe that his dad would believe in such nonsense.

"Yes" replied Seto. Jacob glared at him.

"Come on Matthew" stated Jacob, leaving the platform.

"Coming" exclaimed Matthew. He hesitantly followed his brother. The doctors came in with the stretcher and placed Hakaru on it. They placed a blanket over her and went to the medical room. The others followed to put medicine on Chase's back.


	22. Explanations

**Chapter 21: Explanations**

The Pharaoh sat on a medical bed, shirtless. John whistled at her body, but Kayla elbowed him. The doctor was putting medicine on her back and the Pharaoh winced at the pain.

"You're lucky you came here before this got infected" smiled the doctor. The doctor looked at her burnt shirt that was on a desk next to him. "Can one of you get a new shirt for her?" asked the doctor.

"I will" exclaimed Yugi, leaving the room.

"Are you going to be okay sis?" asked Elizabeth, worried.

"I-I'll be fine" replied the Pharaoh. The doctor began to bandage her back. Laru looked at the Pharaoh, sad. Everyone in the room saw this.

"Are you alright Laru?" asked Tea, concerned.

"Laru started to cry and replied, "I-It's just...both of my sisters are dead because of Uhara and the Pharaoh got hurt."

"Laru, I blocked that attack because I felt like I needed to" exclaimed the Pharaoh, giving Laru a reassuring smile. Laru smiled back.

"If you don't mind me asking, why did Uhara call Hakaru Tomb Keeper?" asked Yugi, coming in with a blue shirt. He gave it to the Pharaoh as the doctor finished bandaging her back. The doctor left the room.

"I was actually wondering the same thing" exclaimed Seto, interested.

"Well Maraku, Hakaru, and I were born in an underground tomb. We were supposed to wait for the Queen's return and read the ancient scriptures. That was until Maraku turned on us and killed our parents. Hakaru got the Millennium Necklace before we escaped. When she put it on, she saw visions of the future and the Pharaoh's return. Now your here my Pharaoh" explained Laru.

Everyone was surprised by this and John shouted, "Wow! You're saying you were waiting for a Pharaoh and now she's here!" Laru nodded and looked at the Pharaoh.

"Now Uhara has the Millennium Necklace that she won from Hakaru. You must win it back along with the Millennium Ring" exclaimed Laru.

"Don't worry. I will" promised the Pharaoh.

"You better. We'll all be killed if you don't" exclaimed Seto. Yugi, Tea, Tristan, and Joey were surprised that he acually said that.

"Wait! You mean you believe in magic!" shouted Joey, surprised.

"Why do you think I even suggested to check on her back mutt?" asked Seto. Joey growled when Kaiba called him a mutt.

"Kaiba has a point on that one. When did you start believing?" asked Yugi, curious.

"When we were in the World of Memories" replied Seto.

"World of Memories?" asked the Pharaoh, confused.

"That's where Atem got his memories when he was here" replied Tea.

"You will soon go there my Pharaoh. However, you need all three Egyptian Gods. Also, you might need to find most of the Millennium Items to be more prepared" exclaimed Laru. Tea looked at the ground, sad.

'If we go there again, the Pharaoh might have to leave us' Tea thought, sad.

Yugi looked at her and asked, "Are you alright Tea?" Tea looked at him and nodded.

"When we do go to Egypt, I'm bringing Jacob along, so he can see the truth" exclaimed Seto.

"Sounds like a good idea. Jacob needs to aknowledge his past life" agreed Yugi.

"Like how you needed to Rich-boy" teased Joey, grinning.

"Shut up mutt!" shouted Seto, irritated.

"Can't you guys just get along?" asked Tea, irritated.

"No!" shouted Seto and Joey. Everyone in the room laughed. Even Chase laughed from her soul room hearing this.

'Things never change do they? My dad told me they argued a lot' laughed Chase through the mind link. They finally stopped laughing after a few minutes.

The speaker turned on and explained, "Attention! The duel between John and Jacob will begin in two minutes! I repeat! The duel between John and Jacob will begin in two minutes!"

"I can't believe I'm saying this, but good luck John" exclaimed Seto.

"Rich-boy say what!" shouted Joey, shocked.

"Again! Shut up mutt!" shouted Seto, irritated.

"Well, thanks Kaiba" smiled John.

"Come on! Let's go!" shouted Kayla, excited. Everyone nodded and the Pharaoh put the shirt on.

'Would you like to take over?' asked the Pharaoh through the mind link.

'Sure. I'm sure you exausted' smiled Chase through the mind link. The Second Millennium Puzzle and Chase is now in control. She stood up and everyone left the room.


	23. John vs Jacob pt1

**Chapter 22: John vs. Jacob pt.1**

Everyone was on the platform and John and Jacob were getting ready for their duel. 'I'm dueling Wheeler? This will be a piece of cake' Jacob thought, getting to his position. John got to his position as well.

"Let the duel...begin!" shouted Seto. They both activated their duel disks.

00000000000000000000000000

John LP: 4000

Jacob LP: 4000

"Let's Duel!"

John: I'll go first. Draw! I summon The Six Samurai- Irou in ATK mode.

The Six Samurai- Irou ATK: 1700 DEF: 1200

John: That ends my turn.

Jacob: My turn. Draw! That was a waste of an opening move Wheeler.

John: Why you!

Jacob: I summon Vorse Raider in ATK mode.

Vorse Raider ATK: 1900 DEF: 1200

Jacob: Vorse Raider, attack his samurai!

The attack destroys The Six Samurai- Irou.

John LP: 3800

Jacob: I end my turn.

John: My turn. Draw! I summon Obnoxious Celtic Guardian in DEF mode.

Obnoxious Celtic Guardian ATK: 1400 DEF: 1200

John: I place one card face down and end my turn.

Jacob: My turn. Draw!

Jacob's thoughts: That was actually a smart move. Now I can't drain his LP so easily.

Jacob: I end my turn.

John: My turn. Draw! I end my turn.

Jacob: My turn. Draw! I summon Feral Imp in ATK mode.

Feral Imp ATK: 1300 DEF: 1400

Jacob: Feral Imp, attack Obnoxious Celtic Guardian!

Feral Imp begins to attack.

John: Activate Trap! Castle Walls! Obnoxious Celtic Guardian gains 500 DEF points until the end of the battle phase!

Obnoxious Celtic Guardian ATK: 1400 DEF: 1200-1700

Feral Imp attack, but is blocked.

Jacob LP: 3600

Jacob: I end my turn.

Obnoxious Celtic Guardian ATK: 1400 DEF: 1700-1200

John: My turn. Draw! I summon The Six Samurai- Zanji in ATK mode.

The Six Samurai- Zanji ATK: 1800 DEF: 1300

John: Attack his Feral Imp!

The attack destroys Feral Imp.

Jacob LP: 3100

0000000000000000000000000000

"Wow. John's doing good so far" smiled Yugi.

"Way to go bro!" cheered Kayla.

"You're the man!" cheered Joey and Tristan, throwing their fists up to the air.

"Come on big brother! You can do it!" shouted Matthew, hoping Jacob will win.

0000000000000000000000000000

John: I end my turn.

Jacob: My turn. Draw! Vorse Raider, attack The Six Samurai- Zanji!

The attack destroys The Six Samurai- Zanji.

John LP: 3700

Jacob: I place three cards face down and end my turn.

John: My turn. Draw! I play Pot of Greed which lets me draw two cards.

Jacob draws two cards.

Jacob: I summon Battle Ox in ATK mode.

Battle Ox ATK: 1700 DEF: 1000

Jacob: Battle Ox, attack Obnoxious Celtic Guardian!

The attack destroys Obnoxious Celtic Guardian.

Jacob: Vorse Raider, attack his LP directly!

The attack hits John.

John: Ahh!

John LP: 1800

Jacob: I end my turn.

John: My turn. Draw!

John's thoughts: That's what I'm talking about!

John: I summon Gearfried the Iron Knight in ATK mode.

Gearfried the Iron Knight ATK: 1800 DEF: 1600

Jacob: What would that accomplish Wheeler?

John: Just wait and see. I play the spell Release Restraint! With this I can sacrifice Gearfried the Iron Knight in order to summon Gearfried the Swordmaster in ATK mode!

Gearfried the Swordmaster ATK: 2600 DEF: 2200

John: Gearfried, attack his Vorse Raider!

Gearfried the Swordmaster began to attack.

Jacob: Not so fast Wheeler! Activate Spell! Command Silencer!

An Indian totem appeared and made lots of noise. Everyone on the platform has to cover their ears.

John: What's goin' on!

Jacob: Your monster didn't hear your command, so it cancels the attack.

Gearfried stopped attacking.

John: I place one card face down and end my turn.

Jacob: My turn. Draw! I switch my monsters to DEF mode and end my turn.

Vorse Raider and Battle Ox knelt down.

John: My turn. Draw! Gearfried attack Vorse Raider!

The attack destroys Vorse Raider.

John: I end my turn.

Jacob: My turn. Draw! I place a monster face down in DEF mode. I end my turn..

John: My turn. Draw! I summon The Six Samurai- Nisashi in ATK mode.

The Six Samurai- Nisashi ATK: 1400 DEF: 700

John: Gearfried, attack his mystery monster!

The attack destroyed the monster. It appeared to be Des Feral Imp.

Jacob: You activated his Special ability. I can select one card from my deck and add it to my deck then shuffle. I choose Vorse Raider.

Jacob put Vorse Raider back into his deck and shuffled.

John: Nisashi, attack his Battle Ox!

The attack destroys Battle Ox.

John: I end my turn.

Jacob: My turn. Draw! I summon Blade Knight in ATK mode.

Blade Knight ATK: 1600 DEF: 1000

Jacob: Blade Knight, attack The Six Samurai- Nisashi!

The attack destroys The Six Samurai- Nisashi.

John LP: 1600

Jacob: I end my turn.

John: My turn. Draw! I play Reload. Now I put all of the cards in my hand to my deck and then shuffle. Then I draw four new cards.

John puts his hand in his deck and shuffles. He draws four new cards.

John: I summon Warrior of Zera in ATK mode.

Warrior of Zera ATK: 1600 DEF: 1600

John: Gearfried, attack his Blade Knight!

The attack destroys Blade Knight.

Jacob LP: 2600

John: Warrior of Zera, attack his LP directly!

Warrior of Zera begins to attack.

Jacob: Reveal Spell! Shrink! Now your monster loses half of his ATK points until the end of the turn!

Warrior of Zera ATK: 1600-800 DEF: 1600

The attack hits Jacob.

Jacob: Ah!

Jacob LP: 1800

John: I end my turn.

Warrior of Zera ATK: 800-1600 DEF: 1600

Jacob: My turn. Draw!

Jacob's thoughts: If I don't do something soon, I'll lose.

Jacob: I summon Kaiser Sea Horse in DEF mode.

Kaiser Sea Horse ATK: 1700 DEF: 1650

Jacob: I place one card face down and end my turn.

John: My turn. Draw! I sacrifice Warrior of Zera in order to summon Amphibian Beast in ATK mode.

Amphibian Beast ATK: 2400 DEF: 2000

"That's the card he won from Alex!" shouted Joey.

John: Gearfried, attack Kaiser Sea Horse!

Gearfried begins to attack.

Jacob: Activate Spell! Card Guard! By discarding one card, I can block your attack!

Jacob discards one card and the attack is blocked.

John: I end my turn.


	24. John vs Jacob pt2

**Chapter 23: John vs. Jacob pt.2**

**Previously on YuGiOh 2...**

John: Gearfried, attack Kaiser Sea Horse!

Gearfried begins to attack.

Jacob: Activate Spell! Card Guard! By discarding on card, I can block your attack!

Jacob discards one card and the attack is blocked.

John: I end my turn.

0000000000000000000000000

John LP: 1600

Jacob LP: 1800

Jacob: My turn. Draw! I summon Sword of Soul in DEF mode.

Sword of Soul ATK: 0 DEF: 1900

Jacob: I switch Kaiser Sea Horse to ATK mode.

Kaiser Sea Horse stands up.

Jacob: That ends my turn.

John: My turn. Draw!

John's thoughts: Is he stupid or something? Oh well, I'll win anyway.

John: Amphibian Beast, attack Sword of Soul!

The attack destroys Sword of Soul.

John: Gearfried, attack Kaiser Sea Horse!

Gearfried begins to attack.

Jacob: *smirk* Did you even pay attention to Sword of Soul's special effect?

John: What!

Jacob: Whenever it's destroyed, one of my monsters gains 1000 ATK points. I choose Kaiser Sea Horse.

Kaiser Sea Horse ATK: 1700-2700 DEF: 1650

Gearfried attacks, but it didn't work.

Jacob: Now counter attack!

The attack destroys Gearfried the Swordmaster.

John LP: 1500

John: I end my turn.

Kaiser Sea Horse ATK: 2700-1700 DEF: 1650

Jacob: My turn. Draw! *laughs*

John: What's so funny?

Jacob: This card will bring me victory! I activate Kaiser Sea Horse's special ability! Now he acts as a double sacrifice to summon a Light monster. I sacrifice Kaiser Sea Horse in order to summon Blue-Eyes White Dragon in ATK mode!

Blue-Eyes White Dragon ATK: 3000 DEF: 2500

000000000000000000000000000

Everyone gasped except for Seto, Matthew, and Uhara.

"How did he get that card!" shouted Kayla.

"I gave my Blue-Eyes White Dragons to him on his 10th birthday" explained Seto.

"Why? Don't you have connections with Kisara?" asked Yugi.

"Yes. However, Jacob also has a connection with her" replied Seto. Everyone was confused by that, but kept watching the duel.

Jacob: Attack Amphibian Beast with White Lightning!

The attack destroyed Amphibian Beast.

John LP: 900

Jacob: I end my turn.

John: My turn. Draw!

John's thoughts: Aw man! I'm in trouble!

John: I summon Goblin Attack Force in DEF mode.

Goblin Attack Force ATK: 2300 DEF: 0

John: That ends my turn.

Jacob: My turn. Draw! I summon Lord of D. in ATK mode.

Lord of D. ATK: 1200 DEF: 1100

Jacob: Lord of D, attack Goblin Attack Force!

The attack destroys Goblin Attack Force.

Jacob: Blue-Eyes White Dragon, end this duel with White Lightning!

The attack hits John.

John: Ahhh!

John LP: 0

0000000000000000000000000000

"No John!" everyone shouted, devastated.

"Yay! My brother won!" shouted Matthew. John and Jacob got off the dueling field.

"Nice work you two" stated Seto. John smiled while Jacob crossed his arms to his chest. "Now all of us needs to go to the main room to explain our new destination" explained Seto. Everyone except for Jacob and Matthew nodded. They all went to the main room.

00000000000000000000000000000

In the main room, there was food to have lunch. "Enjoy the food for a few minutes and then we'll explain our new destination" explained Seto. Everyone went to eat something on the tables. John, Joey, and Tristan was eating like crazy.

"They eat like this all the time do they?" asked Raphael, eating some of his food.

"Yep" replied Chase, sweatdropping.

"May I have your attention please?" asked a man at the front. Everyone turned to him and the man explained, "We will arrive to our new destination in two minutes. Finish what your eating and go to the control room in order to get out of the blimp when it lands."

Everyone finished eating and went to the control room.


	25. Four Way Duel pt1

**Chapter 24: Four Way Duel pt.1**

Everyone got out of the blimp and looked around in awe. They're on an island with a metal tower in the middle. There was a little bit of rubble on the ground also.

"Kaiba must've rebuilt the Duel Tower" exclaimed Yugi. Kaiba nodded at Yugi's theory.

'How about you take control Pharaoh. I'm sure we'll have to duel soon' Chase thought.

"Alright" said the Pharaoh. The Second Millennium Puzzle glowed and the Pharaoh is now in control. Everyone walked towards the Duel Tower.

"What a nice afternoon for Shadow Games" laughed Uhara from behind. Everyone stopped walking and looked behind them. Everyone except for Jacob scowled at her

"Save that kind of talk for the duels you slime!" ordered Seto.

"Whatever" smirked Uhara. They all went inside the duel tower.

The Pharaoh, John, Kayla, and Raphael looked around in awe. There were four doors and there also were LP numbers by 1000 on the walls.

"Choose any door and we'll explain from there" explained Seto. The Pharaoh, Raphael, Jacob, and Uhara chose a door and got on the chairs.

'Do we duel in these?' wondered the Pharaoh. The chairs went up and everyone could see them now.

"You are going to have a four way duel. You can attack and defend anyone you want. This will control who your going to duel in the semi-finals" explained a man.

"Choose a card from your deck and hold it up. Whatever card you choose, you cannot use it in the duel. Whoever has the strongest card will go first" explained Seto.

The four duelists began to choose a monster. 'What monster should I choose?' wondered the Pharaoh.

'I should go first. I'll duel Chase for her god card' Jacob thought.

'I don't want to choose, but I have no choice' Raphael thought.

'It dosen't matter who I duel. I'll still kill the Pharaoh in the end' Uhara thought, grinning. Everyone chose a card and showed it to everyone.

The Pharaoh chose Headless Knight. It has 1450 ATK points. Raphael chose Guardian Kay'est. It has 1000 ATK points.

Jacob chose Hyozanryu. It has 2100 ATK points. Uhara chose Gil Garth. It has 1800 ATK points.

"The order is this. First, Jacob. Second, Uhara. Third, Chase. Fourth, Raphael" explained a man. The duelists put their card in their pocket.

"Let the duel...begin!" shouted Seto. The four duelists activated their duel disks.

Jacob LP: 4000

Uhara LP: 4000

Pharaoh LP: 4000

Raphael LP: 4000

"Let's Duel!"

Jacob: My turn. Draw! I summon Vorse Raider in ATK mode.

Vorse Raider ATK: 1900 DEF: 1200

Jacob: I place two cards face down and end my turn.

Uhara: My turn. Draw! I place two cards face down and end my turn.

Pharaoh: My turn. Draw! I summon Malice Doll of Demise in DEF mode.

Malice Doll of Demise ATK: 1600 DEF: 1700

Pharaoh: I place one card face down and end my turn.

Raphael: My turn. Draw! I play Guardian Treasure. I can draw two cards as long as I discard the five I'm holding. Also, I can draw two cards every round from now on.

Raphael discards five cards and draws two cards.

Raphael: I summon Back up Guardian in DEF mode.

Back up Guardian ATK: 500 DEF: 2200

Raphael: I end my turn.

Jacob: My turn. Draw!

Jacob's thoughts: I should leave Chase alone. I need to duel her in order to win Slifer the Sky Dragon.

Jacob: Vorse Raider, attack Uhara directly!

Vorse Raider begins to attack.

Uhara: Fool! Activate Trap! Sakurestu Armor! Now the attacking monster is destroyed!

Vorse Raider is destroyed.

Jacob: I end my turn.

Uhara: My turn. Draw! I summon Dark Jeroid in ATK mode.

Dark Jeroid ATK: 1200 DEF: 1500

Uhara: Whenever Dark Jeroid is summoned, I can decrease an opponent's monster ATK by 800 points. I choose Malice Doll of Demise.

Malice Doll of Demise ATK: 1600-800 DEF: 1700

Uhara: Dark Jeroid, attack Jacob directly!

Dark Jeroid begins to attack.

Jacob: Activate Spell! Shrink! Now Dark Jeroid loses half of it's ATK points.

Dark Jeroid ATK: 1200-600 DEF: 1500

The attack hits Jacob.

Jacob: Ah!

Jacob LP: 3400

Jacob's chair went up.

"Jacob's the first one who lost LP" exclaimed Yugi.

"Serves him right!" shouted John.

Uhara: I end my turn.

Dark Jeroid ATK: 600-1200 DEF: 1500

Pharaoh: My turn. Draw! I summon Man-Eating Treasure Chest in ATK mode.

Man-Eating Treasure Chest ATK: 1600 DEF: 1000

Pharaoh: Attack Dark Jeroid!

The attack destroys Dark Jeroid.

Uhara LP: 3600

Uhara's chair went up.

Pharaoh: That end my turn.

Raphael: My turn. Draw!

Raphael's thoughts: Jacob and Uhara are wide open. I want to duel Uhara to bring justice. Jacob's probably plainning to duel the Pharaoh. I'll attack Uhara.

Raphael: I activate Gravity Axe. This allows me to summon Guardian Grarl and he gains 500 ATK points.

Guardian Grarl ATK: 2500-3000 DEF: 1000

Raphael: Attack Uhara directly!

Guardian Grarl began to attack.

Uhara: Activate Trap! Ultimate Offering! I can summon a monster from my hand to the field as long as I give up 500 LP.

Uhara LP: 3100

Uhara's chair rises.

Uhara: I summon Gilasauras in DEF mode.

Gilasauras ATK: 1400 DEF: 400

The attack destroys Gilasauras.

Raphael: I place one card face down and end my turn.

Jacob: My turn. Draw! I summon Battle Ox in ATK mode.

Battle Ox ATK: 1700 DEF: 1000

Jacob's thoughts: I have to attack Chase, so I can get a better chance at dueling her.

Jacob: Attack Man-Eating Treasure Chest!

The attack destroys Man-Eating Treasure Chest.

Pharaoh LP: 3900

The Pharaoh's chair went up.

Jacob: I place one card face down and end my turn.

Uhara: My turn. Draw! I summon Goblin Attack Force in ATK mode.

Goblin Attack Force ATK: 2300 DEF: 0

Uhara: Attack Malice Doll of Demise!

The attack destroys Malice Doll of Demise. Goblin Attack Force switches to DEF mode.

Uhara: I end my turn.

Pharaoh: My turn. Draw! I place a monster face down in DEF mode. I end my turn.

Raphael: My turn. Draw! Guardian Grarl, attack Battle Ox!

Guardian Grarl began to attack.

Jacob: Activate Trap! Ring of Destruction!

A ring with red dots went around Guardian Grarl's neck.

Jacob: Your monster will be destroyed and both of us will lose LP equal to it's ATK points.

Raphael: That would effect you as well.

Jacob: Not if I activate this first. Activate Spell! Ring of Defense! Now the o

The ring around Guardian Grarl's neck exploded and is destroyed. Gravity Axe is also destroyed.

Raphael LP: 1000

Raphael's chair went up.

Raphael: I play Monster Reincarnation. By discarding one card, I can bring a monster from the graveyard to my hand. I choose Guardian Grarl.

Raphael discarded one card and Guardian Grarl returned to his hand.

Raphael: I end my turn.

**To be continued...**


	26. Four Way Duel pt2

**Chapter 25: Four Way Duel pt.2**

**Previously on YuGiOh 2...**

Raphael: I play Monster Reincarnation. By discarding one card. I can bring a monster from the graveyard to my hand. I choose Guardian Grarl.

Raphael discarded one card and Guardian Grarl returned to his hand.

Raphael: I end my turn.

Jacob LP: 3400

Uhara LP: 3100

Pharaoh LP: 3900

Raphael LP: 1000

Jacob: My turn. Draw! I play Cost Down. Now I only need one sacrifice for my monster. I sacrifice Battle Ox in order to summon Blue-Eyes White Dragon!

Battle Ox disappears.

Pharaoh: Activate Trap! Lightforce Sword!

A sword catches Blue-Eyes White Dragon from Jacob's hand.

Pharaoh: Now Blue-Eyes White Dragon is trapped for three turns.

Jacob: *growls* I end my turn.

Uhara: My turn. Draw! I end my turn.

Pharaoh: My turn. Draw! I end my turn.

Raphael: My turn. Draw! I end my turn.

Jacob: My turn. Draw! I summon X-Head Cannon in ATK mode.

X-Head Cannon ATK: 1800 DEF: 1500

Jacob: Attack Goblin Attack Force!

The attack destroys Goblin Attack Force.

Jacob: I end my turn.

Uhara: My turn. Draw! I play Monster Reborn. I can bring a monster from the graveyard to the field. I choose Goblin Attack Force in ATK mode.

Goblin Attack Force ATK: 2300 DEF: 0

Uhara: I play United We Stand. Goblin Attack Force gains 800 ATK and DEF for each monster I control.

Goblin Attack Force ATK: 2300-3100 DEF: 800

Uhara: Attack Back up Guardian!

Goblin Attack Force began to attack.

Raphael: Activate Spell! Protection of Death! I discard two cards in order to stop the Battle Phase.

Raphael discarded two cards and a ghost came out and stopped the Battle Phase.

Uhara: I end my turn.

Pharaoh: My turn. Draw! I sacrifice my face down monster in order to summon Dark Ruler Ha Des in ATK mode.

Dark Ruler Ha Des ATK: 2450 DEF: 1600

Pharaoh: Attack X-Head Cannon!

The attack destroys X-Head Cannon.

Jacob LP: 2750

Jacob's chair went up.

Pharaoh: That ends my turn.

Raphael: My turn. Draw! I play Lock of Nightmare. One monster loses 800 ATK points and I gain LP. I choose Goblin Attack Force.

Chains wrapped around Goblin Attack Force.

Goblin Attack Force ATK: 3100-2300 DEF: 300

Uhara: *growls*

Raphael LP: 1800

Raphael's chair went down.

Raphael: I end my turn.

Jacob: My turn. Draw! I summon Feral Imp in ATK mode.

Feral Imp ATK: 1300 DEF: 1400

Jacob: Attack Goblin Attack Force!

The attack destroys Goblin Attack Force. United We Stand is also destroyed.

Jacob: I place one card face down and end my turn.

Uhara: My turn. Draw! I summon Mystic Tomato in DEF mode.

Mystic Tomato ATK: 1400 DEF: 1100

Uhara: I end my turn.

Pharaoh: My turn. Draw! I summon Zure, Knight of Dark World in ATK mode.

Zure, Knight of Dark World ATK: 1800 DEF: 1500

Pharaoh: Zure, attack Jacob's...

Raphael: Pharaoh wait!

The Pharaoh looked at Raphael, confused.

Raphael: Attack Uhara with both of your monsters! I need to duel her in order to help the world. Besides, I wasn't able to before, but I know I will now!

"Nice speech" complemented Seto.

"Since when do you say something good about that kind of speech?" asked Tristan, surprised.

"There are a lot of things I do now that I didn't do in the past" replied Seto.

"At least you're nicer now" smiled Tea.

"That kinda reminds me of what I said to Yugi and Atem. He really wants to duel Uhara" exclaimed Joey.

Yugi nodded, "He wasn't able to help save the world with the Orichalcos, so he wants to help now."

The Pharaoh nodded.

Pharaoh: Zure, attack Mystic Tomato!

The attack destroys Mystic Tomato.

Pharaoh: Dark Ruler Ha Des, attack Uhara directly!

The attack hits Uhara.

Uhara: Ahhh!

Uhara LP: 650

Uhara's chair went up.

Raphael: Thank you Pharaoh.

Pharaoh: You're welcome. I end my turn.

Raphael: My turn. Draw! I place one card face down and end my turn.

Jacob: My turn. Draw! Now the three turns are up. Blue-Eyes White Dragon, come on out!

Lightforce Sword disappears and Blue-Eyes White Dragon appears.

Blue-Eyes White Dragon ATK: 3000 DEF: 2500

Jacob: Feral Imp, attack Uhara directly!

The attack hits Uhara.

Uhara: Ahh!

Uhara LP: 0

Uhara goes up to the top.

Uhara's thoughts: I guess I have to wait it out.

Jacob: Blue-Eyes White Dragon, attack Back up Guardian!

The attack destroys Back up Guardian.

Raphael's thoughts: I'm sorry.

Jacob: I end my turn.

Pharaoh: My turn. Draw!

Pharaoh's thoughts: I guess I should attack Raphael. If he wants to duel Uhara, I'll let him.

Pharaoh: Zure, attack Raphael directly!

The attack hits Raphael.

Raphael: Ahh!

Raphael LP: 0

Raphael's chair went to the top.

Raphael's thoughts: Thank you Pharaoh.

"The duels are set! First is Raphael vs. Uhara! Second is Chase vs. Jacob!" explained a man. All of a sudden, all chairs went to the top and on the way to the dueling field.

"Everyone take the elevator" ordered Seto. Everyone went to the elevator that went to the dueling platform.


	27. Uhara vs Raphael pt1

**Chapter 26: Uhara vs. Raphael pt.1**

On the dueling field, the four duelists got out of their chairs. The Pharaoh went towards Raphael.

"This might be one of the toughest duels you'll ever face. Are you really sure about this?" exclaimed the Pharaoh, concerned.

"Of course I am" replied Raphael, looking at the Pharaoh. Uhara got on the platform and grinned.

'Prepare to die fool' Uhara thought. Raphael got on the platform and they both got ready to duel. The others got there and went to the sidelines.

"You can do it Raphael!" cheered Tea.

"Kick her butt!" cheered Joey. Raphael and Uhara activated their duel disks.

0000000000000000000000000000

Raphael LP: 4000

Uhara LP: 4000

"Let's Duel!"

Raphael: I'll go first. Draw! I play Gravity Axe. I can now summon Guardian Grarl and he gains 500 ATK points. I summon him now in ATK mode.

Guardian Grarl ATK: 2500-3000 DEF: 1000

Raphael: I place two cards face down and end my turn.

Uhara: My turn. Draw! I summon Gil Garth in DEF mode.

Gil Garth ATK: 1800 DEF: 1200

Uhara: I place two cards face down and end my turn.

Raphael: My turn. Draw! Guardian Grarl, attack Gil Garth!

The attack destroys Gil Garth.

Raphael: I end my turn.

Uhara's Millennium Ring begins to glow.

Uhara: Let the Shadow Game begin!

All of a sudden, black fog surrounded the top of the tower.

"Not another Shadow Game!" complained Tea.

"Now Raphael has to win" exclaimed Kayla, worried.

'Becareful Raphael' the Pharaoh thought.

Uhara: My turn. Draw! Activate Trap! Dust Tornado! Now your Gravity Axe is gone.

Gravity Axe is destroyed.

Guardian Grarl ATK: 3000-2500 DEF: 1000

Uhara: I summon Dark Jeroid in ATK mode.

Dark Jeroid ATK: 1200 DEF: 1500

Uhara: If you remember from the last duel, when this monster is summoned, he drains an opponent's monster ATK by 800. I choose Guardian Grarl.

Guardian Grarl ATK: 2500-1700 DEF: 1000

Uhara: I play United We Stand. Now Dark Jeroid gains 800 ATK points for every monster I control.

Dark Jeroid ATK: 1200-2000 DEF: 1500

Uhara: Dark Jeroid, attack Guardian Grarl!

The attack destroys Guardian Grarl.

Raphael: No! My monster!

Raphael LP: 3700

Raphael winced as he lost LP.

Raphael: Activate Spell! Soilder Soul! I give up 500 LP to revive Guardian Grarl.

Raphael LP: 3200

Raphael winced as his LP went down.

Guardian Grarl ATK: 2500 DEF: 1000

Raphael's thoughts: Why do I keep feeling pain everytime I lose LP.

Uhara: Once again, I forgot to mention. Everytime each of us lose LP, we feel the pain.

"Now that's just low" stated Joey, annoyed.

"I agree with you. She's such a bitch!" agreed Tristan.

"Becareful Raphael!" shouted Kayla.

'This maddness has to stop. First, my sister and now this. Who else will be Uhara's victim?' Laru thought, fruserated.

The Pharaoh noticed Laru's frusterated face and assured, "Everything will be fine. In the end, Uhara will be defeated." Laru looked at her and nodded. They continued to watch the duel.

Uhara: I end my turn.

Raphael: My turn. Draw! I play Butterfly Dagger. This allows me to summon Guardian Elma. She also gains 300 ATK points.

Guardian Elma ATK: 1300-1600 DEF: 1200

Raphael: Guardian Grarl, attack Dark Jeroid!

The attack destroys Dark Jeroid. United We Stand is also destroyed.

Uhara LP: 3500

Uhara winces as she loses LP

Guardian Elma, attack Uhara directly!

The attack hits Uhara.

Uhara: Ahhh!

Uhara LP: 1900

"Way to go Raphael!" cheered Joey, John, and Tristan.

"Nice going!" cheered Kayla.

"You got her now!" cheered Tea. Elizabeth had a big smile on her face.

"Keep it up!" cheered Laru, excited. The Pharaoh smiled.

Raphael: That ends my turn.

Uhara: Before my turn begins, I activate my face down card. Solemn Wishes! Now everytime I draw a card, I gain 500 LP. My turn. Draw!

Uhara LP: 2400

Uhara: I summon Revival Jam in DEF mode.

Revival Jam ATK: 1500 DEF: 500

Uhara: I place one card face down and end my turn.

Raphael: My turn. Draw!

Raphael's thoughts: Thanks to Revival Jam's special ability, it can't be destroyed I gotta be careful.

Raphael: I place one card face down and end my turn.

Uhara: My turn. Draw!

Uhara LP: 2900

Uhara: I place one card face down and end my turn.

Raphael: My turn. Draw! I end my turn.

"Where's the action!" shouted John.

"If this keeps up this is going to be a long duel" exclaimed Matthew.

"I just think she's being a coward" stated Jacob.

"I agree" agreed Seto.

Uhara: My turn. Draw!

Uhara LP: 3400

Uhara: I sacrifice Revival Jam in order to summon Helpoemer in ATK mode.

Helpoemer ATK: 2000 DEF: 1400

Uhara: Helpoemer, attack Guardian Elma!

The attack destroys Guardian Elma. Butterfly Dagger is also destroyed.

Raphael LP: 2800

Raphael winced as he lost points.

Uhara: I end my turn.

Raphael: My turn. Draw! I summon Back up Guardian in DEF mode.

Back up Guardian ATK: 500 DEF: 2200

Raphael: Guardian Grarl, attack Helpoemer!

The attack destroys Helpoemer.

Uhara LP: 2900

Uhara winces as her LP went down.

Uhara: *laughs*

Raphael: What's so funny?

Uhara: You activated Helpoemer's special effect. When it's sent to the graveyard, you have to randomly discard one card after each of your Battle Phases.

A ghostly hand came out of Raphael's graveyard. It grabs a monster card and puts it in the graveyard.

Raphael: No! Not my monster!

Uhara: *laughs*

Raphael: I end my turn.

**To be continued...**


	28. Uhara vs Raphael pt2

**Chapter 27: Uhara vs. Raphael pt.2**

**Previously on YuGiOh 2...**

Raphael: Guardian Grarl, attack Helpoemer!

The attack destroys Helpoemer.

Uhara LP: 2900

Uhara winces as her LP went down.

Uhara: *laughs*

Raphael: What's so funny?

Uhara: You activated Helpoemer's special effect. When it's sent to the graveyard, you have to randomly discard one card after the end of each of your Battle Phases.

A ghostly hand came out of Raphael's graveyard. It grabs a monster card and puts it in the graveyard.

Raphael: No! Not my monster!

Uhara: *laughs*

Raphael: I end my turn.

Raphael LP: 2800

Uhara LP: 2900

"This sucks. Now he's going to lose his best cards" complained Tristan.

"Trust me. That's no picnic" exclaimed Joey.

"Especially when Raphael dosen't like his monsters in the graveyard" exclaimed the Pharaoh.

Uhara: My turn. Draw!

Uhara LP: 3400

Uhara: I summon Mystic Tomato in DEF mode.

Mystic Tomato ATK: 1400 DEF: 1100

Uhara: I end my turn.

Raphael: My turn. Draw!

Raphael's thoughts: What can I do? I can't risk anymore of my monsters.

Raphael: I end my turn.

Uhara: My turn. Draw!

Uhara LP: 3900

Uhara's thoughts: I'll save this for later.

Uhara: I end my turn.

Raphael: My turn. Draw!

Raphael's thoughts: Perfect! This is the spell card I need.

Raphael: I play Rod of Silence. Now I can summon Guardian Kay'est.

A blue rod with purple pearls appeared and Back up Guardian grabbed it. He pointed it towards the ground and Guardian Kay'est appeared.

Guardian Kay'est ATK: 1000 DEF: 1800

Back up Guardian ATK: 500-1000 DEF: 2200

Raphael: Guardian Grarl, attack Mystic Tomato!

The attack destroys Mystic Tomato.

Raphael: Guardian Kay'est, attack Uhara directly!

The attack hits Uhara.

Uhara LP: 2900

Uhara winced as her points went down.

A ghostly hand came out and took a trap card to the graveyard.

Raphael: I end my turn.

Uhara: My turn. Draw!

Uhara LP: 3400

Uhara: I summon Newdoria in DEF mode.

Newdoria ATK: 1200 DEF: 800

Uhara: That ends my turn.

Raphael: My turn. Draw! Guardian Grarl, attack Newdoria!

The attack destroys Newdoria.

Uhara: *laughs* When this monster's destroyed I can destroy one of yours. Say farewell to Guardian Grarl.

Guardian Grarl is destroyed.

Raphael: Guardian Kay'est, attack her directly!

The attack hits Uhara.

Uhara: Ahhh!

Uhara LP: 2400

Uhara winces as her LP went down.

A ghostly hand came out and took a monster to the graveyard.

Raphael: Tch. I end my turn.

Uhara: My turn. Draw!

Uhara LP: 2900

Uhara: *smirk* The card I'm going to play will be on your side of the field. In order to summon it, I have to sacrifice two of your monsters. I sacrifice Back up Guardian and Guardian Kay'est in order to summon Lava Golem in ATK mode.

Both of Raphael's monsters disappear and Lava Golem took their place on Raphael's side of the field. Raphael's in a cage connected to it. Rod of Silence is also destroyed.

Raphael: What's going on!

Uhara: Now everyone of your Standby Phases, you lose 1000 LP.

Raphael: Tch.

Uhara: I end my turn.

Raphael: My turn. Draw!

Raphael: 1800

Raphael winced as his LP went down.

Raphael: I end my turn.

Uhara: My turn. Draw!

Uhara LP: 3400

Uhara: I summon Goblin Attack Force in ATK mode.

Goblin Attack Force ATK: 2300 DEF: 0

Uhara: I end my turn.

Raphael: My turn. Draw!

Raphael LP: 800

Raphael winced as his LP went down.

Raphael: Lava Golem, attack Goblin Attack Force!

Lava Golem began to attack.

Uhara: Not so fast fool! Reveal Trap! Mirrior Force! Now your monster is destroyed!

Lava Golem hits the mirror and is destroyed.

"Why did she do that? If Lava Golem was still out, Raphael would've lost the next turn" exclaimed Joey.

"Uhara just wants to see him suffer. It's what she does with everyone else" stated Laru.

"Laru..." whispered the Pharaoh.

A ghostly hand care out and took a spell to the graveyard.

Raphael: I end my turn!

Uhara: My turn. Draw!

Uhara LP: 3900

Uhara: *laughs* This is the end for you! Goblin Attack Force, attack his LP directly and end this duel.

Goblin Attack Force began to attack.

Raphael's thoughts: Please forgive me my monsters. I tried my best. It's up to you now Pharaoh.

The attack hits Raphael.

Raphael: Ahhh!

Raphael LP: 0

"Raphael!" shouted the Pharaoh.

"Oh no!" shouted Tea. Raphael fell to the metal floor.

"The winner is Uhara!" shouted a man. Everyone except for Jacob went to Raphael when the dueling field lowered.

"Raphael! Wake up!" shouted the Pharaoh, kneeling beside Raphael. Matthew checked his pulse.

"He's still alive, but he needs to go to the medical room now" assured Matthew.

"Bring me a stretcher now!" ordered Seto.

"Yes sir!" shouted a man, leaving the platform.

"What's wrong with you? It was just a hologram!" snapped Jacob.

"That's enough out of you young man!" shouted Seto. Jacob was surprised and backed away.

"Another life lost. Such a foolish mortal" laughed Uhara.

The Pharaoh stood up and shouted, "Enough! You have gone too far Uhara! After my duel with Jacob, I'll come for you!" Uhara laughed and left the tower. Doctors came in and placed Raphael on the stretcher.

"The duel will start in one hour" explained Seto. Everyone left except for Jacob.

'I'll wait for you Chase' Jacob thought.


	29. Before a Duel

**Chapter 28: Before a Duel**

In the medical room, Raphael was on a bed, unconscious. He has equipment on him and a heart moniter next to him.

"He seems to be fine" stated a doctor.

"He dosen't look fine! He hasn't moved or spoken for 45 minutes!" cried Tea.

"Mommy. I'm scared" whispered Elizabeth.

"Everything is going to be alright" assured Yugi.

"Are you sure? He looks pretty bad" asked Kayla, worried.

"Of course. He's a strong guy" replied Joey. The Pharaoh went out of the room. Yugi noticed this and went out as well.

"You alright?" asked Yugi, concerned. The Pharaoh looked at Yugi.

"I am, but Raphael isn't. I shouldn't have let him duel Uhara" replied the Pharaoh.

"He's going to be alright. Just have faith" assured Yugi. The Pharaoh smiled. "You still have your duel with Jacob before you get to Uhara" exclaimed Yugi.

"I know" stated the Pharaoh.

"Let's go back to the others" suggested Yugi. The Pharaoh nodded and they went back into the room.

The Pharaoh and Yugi came in the room. The Pharaoh took Raphael's duel disk from the desk beside the bed. She placed the disk on his wrist.

"What are you doing?" asked Laru.

"He needs his monsters close to him. They will help him get out of this" replied the Pharaoh.

"That makes sense. His monsters do help him in tough times" agreed Yugi.

"What now Chase?" asked Kayla, wanting to know what to do next.

"I shall go to the Duel Tower and defeat Jacob. I'll be back as soon as I can" replied the Pharaoh, leaving. Tea couldn't take it anymore.

"Pharaoh! Wait!" shouted Tea, going after the Pharaoh. They both left the room.

"Why did Tea call her Pharaoh?" asked John, confused.

"We'll explain some other time" smiled Yugi.

"Pharaoh! Please don't go through with this! We can't lose you and Chase to!" shouted Tea, desperate. The Pharaoh stopped walking and turned to her.

"I have to Tea. If I don't, the whole world wil suffer" exclaimed the Pharaoh.

"I know, but too many people has suffered from this. I don't want to lose anyone else" explained Tea.

"If I don't go, Uhara wins. I atleast have to try" stated the Pharaoh. She remembered what happened in the museum. "Tea, do you remember what Ishizu said in the museum? About my destiny?" asked the Pharaoh.

Atem asked Tea the same question in this situation. "Yes" gasped Tea.

00000000000000000000000000000

"Welcome my queen" exclaimed a voice from behind. They all looked behind to see a woman with black hair and blue eyes.

"Ishizu!" shouted Yugi and Tea, in unison.

"It's good to see you both again. Now, on to the Queen of Egypt" said Ishizu.

"Did you say Queen of Egypt?" asked the spirit, shocked.

Ishizu nodded and replied, "You have returned my queen. You have returned to save this world from the Shadow Games just as your brother had." The spirit was absolutly shocked by this discovery. "Pharaoh, you must enter the Battle City 2 tournament. A great evil is trying to destroy all of us. It's your destiny to stop this evil and bring peace to the world once again" exclaimed Ishizu, walking away.

000000000000000000000000000

"Tea! Do you now know that giving up isn't an option?" asked the Pharaoh.

"Yes, but-" replied Tea.

"No buts Tea! The reason why I entered this tournament was to profil my destiny and save mankind! If my life has to be sacrificed, then so be it!" interupted the Pharaoh.

Seto, Yugi, and Joey came out of the room Raphael is in. "Let's go. The duel begins in five minutes" explained Seto.

"You can do it Pharaoh" smiled Yugi.

"Yeah" agreed Joey. The Pharaoh smiled and nodded. Seto and the Pharaoh began to leave the blimp.

As they walked away, Tea thought, 'Good luck. I hope you win.'

000000000000000000000000000

Seto and the Pharaoh exited the blimp. "Are you ready for this Pharaoh?" asked Seto.

"Yes" replied the Pharaoh. They began to go towards the Duel Tower.


	30. Battle of the Gods pt1

**Chapter 29: Battle of the Gods pt.1**

Jacob was on top of the Duel Tower. He saw a light on the elevator light up and the door opened. The Pharaoh and Seto came out of it. The Pharaoh went on the dueling field and Seto went to the sidelines.

"It's about time you got here Chase. Let's see if you're not the little loser I used to know" exclaimed Jacob.

"Jacob, this isn't just a game anymore! So much more is at stake here!" stated the Pharaoh.

"Spare me the fairy tales Chase. You're just scared to duel me. Now are we goin to duel or not?" exclaimed Jacob. The Pharaoh glared at him and they both activated their duel disks. All of a sudden, a holographic coliseum appeared.

"I've been wanting to duel you in this holographic coliseum. I asked my dad if he could do it for me. He said yes" explained Jacob.

"Jacob! Jacob! Jacob!" cheered the holographic fans on the seats of the coliseum.

"Let the duel...begin!" shouted Seto.

Jacob LP: 4000

Pharaoh LP: 4000

"Let's Duel!"

Jacob: I'll go first. Draw! I summon Battle Ox in ATK mode.

Battle Ox ATK: 1700 DEF: 1000

Jacob: I place one card face down and end my turn.

Pharaoh: My turn. Draw! I summon Scarr, Scout of Dark World in DEF mode.

Scarr, Scout of Dark World ATK: 500 DEF: 500

Pharaoh: I end my turn.

Jacob: My turn. Draw! *grins*

Jacob's thoughts: Lady Luck shines on me. I drew Obelisk in my second turn. I just need three monsters to sacrifice.

Pharaoh' thoughts: He just grinned. Did he draw a good card?

Chase's thoughts: Maybe he drew his god card.

Pharaoh's thoughts: It's possible.

Jacob: I play Spell Sanctuary. Now both of us can choose one spell card from our deck and add it to our hand. I'm just _that_ generous.

They both choose a spell from their deck. The Pharaoh chooses Brain Control. Jacob chooses Soul Exchange.

Jacob: I summon X-Head Cannon in ATK mode.

X-Head Cannon ATK: 1800 DEF: 1500

Jacob: I end my turn.

Pharaoh's thoughts: Why didn't he attack? He could've destroyed my monster.

Pharaoh: I place two cards face down. Next, I place a monster in face down DEF mode. That ends my turn.

Jacob: My turn. Draw! I play the spell card, Soul Exchange!

Pharaoh's thoughts: I thought so.

Jacob: Now I can take command of one of your monsters. I choose Scarr, Scout of Dark World.

Scarr, Scout of Dark World goes to Jacob's side of the field.

'He's using the same stradegy I used! If I know the Pharaoh like I think I do, her face down card i Brain Control. She'll us it to stop Obelisk's summoning' Seto thought.

Jacob: Now I sacrifice all of my monsters in order to-

Pharaoh: Not so fast! Reveal Spell! Brain Control!

"I knew it" whispered Seto.

Pharaoh: Now I can control one monster by paying 800 LP. I can control it until the End Phase. I choose X-Head Cannon!

Pharaoh LP: 3200

X-Head Cannon goes to the Pharaoh's side of the field.

Jacob: *growls*

Pharaoh: *smirk* What's the rush? This duel's just getting started.

Jacob: I end my turn.

Uhara was in the bathroom of the blimp taking a shower. She turned the water off and dried herself with a towel.

'I might as well watch the duel against Jacob and the Pharaoh. They might summon the god cards and it might be amusing' Uhara thought, putting her clothes on. She left the bathroom, laughing.

"I hope he wakes up soon" stated Kayla, worried.

"Don't worry sis. He'll be fine" assured John.

"He's right" agreed Tristan.

'The Pharaoh has to win. If she dosen't, more people will be killed by Uhara' Tea thought. Laru noticed that Tea was sad.

"The Pharaoh told us to have faith. She will win" assured Laru.

"She's right. It's time when Atem and I dueled Kaiba" agreed Yugi.

"Thank guys" smiled Tea. They continued to watch Raphael.

00000000000000000000000000000

"Jacob! Jacob!" cheered the holographic fans.

00000000000000000000000000000

X-Head Cannon returned to Jacob's side of the field. Scarr, Scout of Dark World returned to the Pharaoh's side of the field.

Pharaoh: My turn. Draw! I sacrifice Scarr, Scout of Dark World and my face down monster in order to summon Van'Dalgyon the Dark Dragon Lord in ATK mode!

Both monsters disappeared and Van'Dalgyon the Dark Dragon World took their place.

Van'Dalgyon the Dark Dragon Lord ATK: 2800 DEF: 2500

Pharaoh: Van'Dalgyon, attack his Battle Ox!

The attack destroys Battle Ox.

Jacob LP: 2900

Pharaoh: I end my turn.

Jacob: My turn. Draw! I summon Y-Dragon Head in ATK mode.

Y-Dragon Head ATK: 1500 DEF: 1600

Jacob: Do you reconize these two monsters? Guess what they can do.

Pharaoh: *gasp* They can fuse together can't they!

Jacob: That is correct! Now fuse to form XY-Dragon Cannon in ATK mode.

XY-Dragon Cannon ATK: 2200 DEF: 1900

Pharaoh: It's still not enough to defeat my dragon.

Jacob: That maybe true, but when I summon Z-Metal Tank, it will become stronger. I end my turn.

Pharaoh: My turn. Draw!

Pharaoh's thoughts: If he fuses Z-Metal Tank with his XY-Dragon Cannon, he can sacrifice it to summon Obelisk since it would be made of three monsters.

Pharaoh: Van'Dalgyon, attack XY-Dragon Cannon!

Van'Dalgyon begins to attack.

Jacob: Activate Spell! Card Guard! I discard one card to protect my XY-Dragon Cannon!

Jacob discards one card and a shield appeared and blocked the attack.

Jacob: *laugh* There's no way you can destroy my monster!

Pharaoh: I end my turn.

Jacob: My turn. Draw! I summon Z-Metal Tank in ATK mode.

Z-Metal Tank ATK: 1500 DEF: 1300

Jacob: Now I fuse Z-Metal Tank and XY-Dragon Cannon to summon XYZ-Dragon Cannon in ATK mode!

XYZ-Dragon Cannon ATK: 2800 DEF: 2600

Jacob: I end my turn.

Pharaoh's thoughts: He can summon Obelisk in his next turn uless I do something about it. I can probably use my trap card on the field when he decides to summon it.

0000000000000000000000000000

Uhara came to the sidelines and laughed. "Let's see who can summon a god card first" laughed Uhara. Seto glared at her.

'For once, I'm cheering for you Pharaoh. Like Laru said, you're the only one who could beat Uhara' Seto thought, watching the duel.

Pharaoh: My turn. Draw! I end my turn.

Jacob: There's nothing you could do huh? My turn. Draw! I sacrifice XYZ-Dragon Cannon in order to summon-

Pharaoh: Not so fast Jacob! Reveal Trap! Lightforce Sword!

A sword appeared and catches Obelisk the Torementor from Jacob's hand.

Jacob: *growls*

Pharaoh: Now you have to wait three turns to summon it.

Jacob: You're just stalling. I activate XYZ-Dragon Cannon's special ability. By discarding one card. Say goodbye to Van'Dalgyon the Dark Dragon Lord!

Jacob discards one card and Van'Dalgyon the Dark Dragon Lord is destroyed.

Jacob: I end my turn.

Pharaoh: My turn. Draw! I place one card face down and end my turn.

Jacob: My turn. Draw! XYZ-Dragon Cannon, attack her LP directly!

The attack hits the Pharaoh.

Pharaoh: Ahhh!

Pharaoh LP: 1200

Jacob: I end my turn.

Pharaoh: My turn. Draw! I play Premature Burial. By paying 800 LP, I can bring back a monster in ATK mode. I choose Van'Dalgyon the Dark Dragon Lord!

Pharaoh LP: 400

Van'Dalgyon the Dark Dragon Lord ATK: 2800 DEF: 2500

Pharaoh: Van'Dalgyon, attack his XYZ-Dragon Cannon!

Jacob: No! I need it to summon Obelisk!

The attack destroys XYZ-Dragon Cannon and Van'Dalgyon the Dark Dragon Lord. Premature Burial is also destroyed.

Pharaoh: Next, I activate Ancient Rules. Now I can summon a level five or higher monster. I summon Summoned Skull in DEF mode.

Summoned Skull ATK: 2500 DEF: 1200

Jacob's thoughts: That was a smart move. She destroyed my monster along with hers. Then she summoned a monster to protect her LP.

Pharaoh: I end my turn.

**To be continued...**


	31. Battle of the Gods pt2

**Chapter 30: Battle of the gods pt.2**

**Previously on YuGiOh 2...**

Pharaoh: I play Ancient Rules. Now I can summon a level five or higher monster. I summon Summoned Skull in DEF mode.

Summoned Skull ATK: 2500 DEF: 1200

Pharaoh: That ends my turn.

Jacob LP: 2900

Pharaoh LP: 400

Jacob: My turn. Draw! I summon Vorse Raider in ATK mode.

Vorse Raider ATK: 1900 DEF: 1200

Jacob: Attack her Summoned Skull!

The attack destroys Summoned Skull.

Jacob: I end my turn.

Pharaoh: My turn. Draw! I summon Headless Knight in DEF mode.

Headless Knight ATK: 1450 DEF: 1700

Pharaoh: I end my turn.

Jacob: My turn. Draw! Now your Lightforce Sword has expired. Obelisk returns to my hand.

Obelisk the Torementor returns to Jacob's hand.

Jacob: I summon Saggi the Dark Clown in DEF mode.

Saggi the Dark Clown ATK: 600 DEF: 1500

Jacob: Vorse Raider, attack Headless Knight!

The attack destroys Headless Knight.

Jacob: I end my turn.

Pharaoh: My turn. Draw! I play Monster Reincarnation. By discarding one card, I can bring one monster from the graveyard to my hand. I choose Scarr, Scout of Dark World.

The Pharaoh discards one card and Scarr, Scout of Dark World returns to her hand.

Pharaoh: I summon Scarr, Scout of Dark World in DEF mode.

Scarr, Scout of Dark World ATK: 500 DEF: 500

Pharaoh: That ends my turn.

Jacob: My turn. Draw! Vorse Raider, attack Scarr, Scout of Dark World!

The attack destroys Scarr, Scout of Dark World.

Pharaoh: You activated its special effect! I can now add a level four or lower monster with "Dark World" in its name from my deck to my hand. I choose Zure, Knight of Dark World.

Zure, Knight of Dark World is added to the Pharaoh's hand and she shuffles her deck.

Jacob: I end my turn.

Pharaoh: My turn. Draw! I place one card face down and end my turn.

Jacob: My turn. Draw! I summon Feral Imp in DEF mode.

Feral Imp ATK: 1300 DEF: 1400

Jacob: I end my turn.

Pharaoh's thoughts: He might summon Obelisk next turn. I have to be prepared.

Pharaoh: My turn. Draw! I summon Zure, Knight of Dark World in DEF mode.

Zure, Knight of Dark World ATK: 1800 DEF: 1500

Pharaoh: I end my turn.

Jacob: My turn. Draw! I end my turn.

Jacob's thoughts: I'll let her summon her god card. I want to face it. To face the excitment.

Pharaoh: I summon Man-Eating Treasure Chest in DEF mode.

Man-Eating Treasure Chest ATK: 1600 DEF: 1000

Pharaoh: That ends my turn.

Jacob: My turn. Draw! I end my turn.

Pharaoh: My turn. Draw!

Pharaoh's thoughts: He must be letting me try to summon Slifer. If he wants to see my god card, then he'll get his wish.

Pharaoh: I summon Mystic Clown in DEF mode.

Mystic Clown ATK: 1500 DEF: 1000

Pharaoh: That ends my turn.

Jacob: My turn. Draw! I sacrifice all of my monsters in order to summon Obelisk the Torementor!

All of Jacob's monsters disappeared and Obelisk took their place.

"Guys! Look out the window!" shouted Tristan, shocked. Everyone looked out of the window and gasped.

"It's Obelisk!" shouted Yugi.

"Jacob summoned his god card before Chase!" shouted Joey.

"Let's hope she summons her Slifer soon" exclaimed Laru.

"Looks like Jacob summoned his god card before the Pharaoh" laughed Uhara.

00000000000000000000000000000

Jacob: I place one card face down and end my turn.

Pharaoh: My turn.

When she placed her hand on her deck, she felt a surge of power. Her eyes widened.

Pharaoh: Draw! *smirk* I sacrifice all of my monsters in order to summon Slifer the Sky Dragon!

All of the Pharaoh's monsters disappeared and Slifer took their place.

"Alright! Now Chase's god card is out!" cheered John.

"Now we're talking!" shouted Tristan.

"This is so de'ja'vu" whispered Yugi.

00000000000000000000000000

"Now the Battle of the Gods has begun" laughed Uhara.

Pharaoh: Slifer's ATK points depend on the number of cards I'm holding. I have four now. That means Slifer has 4000 ATK and DEF points.

Slifer the Sky Dragon ATK: 4000 DEF: 4000

Pharaoh: I place one card face down and end my turn.

Slifer the Sky Dragon ATK: 4000-3000 DEF: 4000-3000

Jacob's thoughts: She just weakened Slifer.

Jacob: My turn. Draw! Obelisk, attack Slifer with Fist of Fate!

Obelisk begins to attack.

Pharaoh: Reveal Spell! Pot of Greed!

Jacob: What!

Pharaoh: Now I can draw two cards from my deck. That means Slifer gains 2000 ATK points.

Slifer the Sky Dragon ATK: 3000-5000 DEF: 3000-5000

Pharaoh: Slifer, counter attack!

Jacob: Reveal Trap! Inter Dimensional Matter Transporter! Now Obelisk can avoid the attack!

Obelisk disappears and the attack misses.

Pharaoh: What the!

Jacob: Obelisk disappears until the End Phase. I place two cards face down and end my turn.

Obelisk reappears.

Pharaoh: My turn. Draw!

Slifer the Sky Dragon ATK: 5000-6000 DEF: 5000-6000

Pharaoh: Slifer, attack Obelisk with Thunder Force!

Slifer begins to attack.

Jacob: Reveal Spell! Command Silencer!

A indian totem appeared and made a shrieking noise. The Pharaoh had to cover her ears.

Jacob: Slifer couldn't hear your command, so your attack is canceled!

Slifer stopped its attack.

Pharaoh: I end my turn.

Jacob: My turn. Draw! I summon Lord of D. in DEF mode.

Lord of D. ATK: 1200 DEF: 1100

Jacob: Next, I play Flute of Summoning Dragon.

Lord of D. grabs a flute shaped as a dragon and blew in it.

Jacob: This allows me to summon two dragons to the field. I summon two Thunder Dragons.

Thunder Dragon ATK: 1600 DEF: 1500

Pharaoh: You just activated Slifer's special ability. Now he can deal 2000 points of damage to your monsters.

Jacob: No!

"Looks like he didn't do his studying. That fool" whispered Uhara, sweatdropping.

00000000000000000000000000000

Slifer destroys Lord of D. and the two Thunder Dragons with its second mouth.

Pharaoh: Looks like you didn't do your homework.

Jacob: *growls* I end my turn.

Pharaoh: My turn. Draw!

Slifer the Sky Dragon ATK: 6000-7000 DEF: 6000-7000

Pharaoh: I summon Malice Doll of Demise in DEF mode.

Malice Doll of Demise ATK: 1600 DEF: 1700

Slifer the Sky Dragon ATK: 7000-6000 DEF: 7000-6000

Pharaoh: Slifer, attack Obelisk with Thunder Force!

Slifer begins to attack.

Jacob: Not so fast Chase! Reveal Trap! Lifeshaver! Since it's been face down for two turns, you must discard two cards from your hand!

The Pharaoh discards two cards.

Slifer the Sky Dragon ATK: 6000-4000 DEF: 6000-4000

The Egyptian Gods attack each other and everyone gets blinded by an intense light.

Jacob's thoughts: KaibaCorp holograms aren't supposed to do this!

"De'ja'vu" whispered Seto, covering his eyes from the blinding light. Uhara also covered her eyes.

000000000000000000000000000

"I gotta go see what's going on!" shouted Matthew, leaving the room. Everyone covered their eyes from the blinding light.

"What's going on!" shouted Kayla.

"The god cards just clashed" replied Yugi.

"I hope the Pharaoh's alright" exclaimed Joey. The light got brighter and everyone hoped everything would be alright soon.

**To be continued...**


	32. Battle of the Gods pt3

**Chapter 31: Battle of the Gods pt.3**

**Previously on YuGiOh 2...**

Pharaoh: Slifer, attack Obelisk with Thunder Force!

Slifer begins to attack.

Jacob: Not so fast Chase! Reveal Trap! Lifeshaver! Since it's been face down for two turns, You must discard two cards from your deck!

The Pharaoh discards two cards.

Slifer the Sky Dragon ATK: 6000-4000 DEF: 6000-4000

The Egyptian Gods attack each other and everyone gets blinded by an intense light.

Jacob's thoughts: KaibaCorp holograms aren't supposed to do this!

0000000000000000000000000000

Pharaoh: What's going on!

Jacob: I don't know! Holograms aren't supposed to get this intense!

0000000000000000000000000000

Uhara's Millennium Ring started to glow and she shouted, "What's going on! The Millennium Ring is activating on its own accord!" The glow brightened and the Pharaoh and Jacob were teleported.

000000000000000000000000000

"Ahhhhh!" screamed Jacob and the Pharaoh as they fell through vortex. The Second Millennium Puzzle glowed and the Millennium Symbol appeared on the Pharaoh's forehead.

'What's going on! Did the clash activate the puzzle?' the Pharaoh thought. They appeared in a destroyed village that was full of black smoke.

"What is this dump? We're supposed to be at the Duel Tower!" asked Jacob.

"Jacob! I think we're in Egypt" exclaimed the Pharaoh.

"How could that be! This is all fake?" snapped Jacob. They both saw statues and flew towards them. They gasped as they saw the statues were Slifer and Obelisk.

'It's Slifer and Obelisk! How did they turn into statues?' wondered the Pharaoh. They saw a palace infront of them. "The darkness is coming from that palace" exclaimed the Pharaoh.

"Yeah, but what's in there?" asked Jacob. All of a sudden, they appeared inside of the palace. They saw two figures. One has golden finery and a white dress and cape. She has long brown hair with blonde bangs and narrow blue eyes. She also has the Second Millennium Puzzle around her neck.

The other figure has black skin and hair and red eyes. She has black wings with thorns on the edges.

"Pharaoh. I will kill you with my bare claws. I shall avenge my family" laughed the demon. All of a sudden, a man with blonde hair and blue eyes appeared. He has a white tunic and red cape. He also has the Millennium Ring around his neck.

"Stay away from my family Uhara!" shouted the man.

"Jeth!" shouted the Pharaoh.

"You want to protect her huh? Well you can just try" laughed Uhara. She went to stab the Pharaoh, but Jeth got infront of her and took the hit.

"No!" cried the Pharaoh. Jeth fell to the ground, dead. "You will pay Uhara!" shouted the Pharaoh.

"Then let's duel her and now Pharaoh. I summon Diabound!" exclaimed Uhara. Diabound appeared infront of Uhara.

"I summon Van'Dalgyon the Dark Dragon Lord!" Van'Dalgyon the Dark Dragon Lord appeared infront of the Pharaoh.

"Diaha!" shouted the Pharaoh and Uhara.

Jacob and the Pharaoh fell through the vortex again and screamed. They appeared on the dueling field. The glow diminished and Jacob and the Pharaoh were kneeling on the ground, breathing heavily. Both of the god cards were gone.

Matthew came and asked, "What happened dad?"

"It was just a malfunction" lied Seto. The Millennium Ring stopped glowing.

'What did the Millennium Ring show them?' wondered Uhara.

Jacob LP: 2900

Pharaoh LP: 400

They both stood up.

Jacob: Now that nonsence is over, let's continue our duel.

Pharaoh: Jacob! You can't ignore what we _both_ saw!

Jacob: Enough!

Pharaoh: If you can't see the truth, you will never win this duel. I end my turn.

Jacob: My turn. Draw! I end my turn.

Pharaoh: My turn. Draw! I summon Element Soldier in ATK mode.

Element Soldier ATK: 1500 DEF: 1200

Pharaoh: I switch Malice Doll of Demise to ATK mode.

Malice Doll of Demise stands up.

Pharaoh: Malice Doll of Demise, attack his LP directly!

The attack hits Jacob.

Jacob: Ahh!

Jacob LP: 1300

Pharaoh: Element Soldier, finish him off!

Jacob: No! I can't lose!

Pharaoh: I'm afraid you're going to lose!

The attack hits Jacob.

Jacob: Ahh!

Jacob LP: 0

'Looks like I get to duel the Pharaoh' Uhara thought, leaving.

"No bro!" cried Matthew. The coliseum disappeared.

"Looks like the duel's over" exclaimed Joey.

"I hope Chase won" exclaimed Kayla.

"I'm sure she did" assured Yugi.

00000000000000000000000000000

"You lose Jacob" stated the Pharaoh.

"The winner is Chase Muto!" shouted a man.

"How could I have lost to such a loser? You used to be a weak girl. Now your confident and strong" exclaimed Jacob.

"You need to believe in your ancient past Jacob" admonished the Pharaoh.

"I will not!" snapped Jacob. Jacob gave her Obelisk the Torementor and snapped, "Here! This is yours!" He walked away.

"Wait up Jacob!" shouted Matthew, following him.

"Let's get back to the others. I'm sure they're worried about you" suggested Seto. The Pharaoh nodded and they left the Duel Tower.


	33. The Final Duel pt1

**Chapter 32: The Final Duel pt.1**

In the medical room, Raphael began to open his eyes. Everyone noticed this and gasped.

"Look! He's waking up!" smiled Kayla. Raphael opened his eyes and looked around.

"Wh-Where am I?" asked Raphael.

"You're in the medical room. You passed out in your duel with Uhara" explained Yugi.

"I lost to her" whispered Raphael.

"It's okay. Chase is going to duel her next. If she won the duel against Jacob" assured John. They heard that people came in and looked up to see the Pharaoh and Seto.

"Pharaoh!" cheered Laru.

"Please tell me you won!" shouted Joey. The Pharaoh shown them Obelisk the Torementor and Joey cheered. The Pharaoh looked at Raphael to see him awake.

"Raphael!" smiled the Pharaoh.

"Hello!" smiled Raphael. He got out of bed, taking the equipment off.

"Are you sure you should be getting out of bed?" asked Tea, concerned.

"I'll be fine. Besides, the Pharaoh needs us to be by her side for her toughest fight yet" replied Raphael.

"Chase, before you go, I'll give you this. You have proven yourself by winning against me" exclaimed Jacob from behind. Jacob gave the Pharaoh Fiend Sanctuary. "It will help you defeat Uhara's god card" explained Jacob.

The Pharaoh took the card and smiled, "Thank you."

"Whatever" stated Jacob, walking away. The Pharaoh placed Fiend Sancturary in her deck and shuffled.

"The duel starts in a few minutes so let's move it" explained Seto. Everyone nodded and went to the Duel Tower.

0000000000000000000000000000

Uhara went out of her room and laughed, "It's time for the great Queen of Egypt to die." She went to the Duel Tower.

000000000000000000000000000

"Aren't we going to watch Chase duel?" asked Matthew.

"No. She knows what she's doing. Besides, I need to figure out some things" replied Jacob.

"What things big brother?" asked Matthew, curious.

"What all of these visions really mean" replied Jacob. Matthew was curious, but stopped asking questions. 'I might actually be believing in this fairytale. That last vision was so intense, I felt my own soul being seperated from my body. My so called past self called Chase my family. I need more answers' Jacob thought.

00000000000000000000000000

Everyone got to the Duel Tower to see Uhara on the dueling platform. The Pharaoh also went on the platform.

"It's good to see you for your final duel Pharaoh" laughed Uhara.

"Uhara! I will beat you and the world will be safe!" shouted the Pharaoh.

"The final duel of the tournament is here! Chase Muto vs. Uhara!" shouted a man.

"Let the duel...begin!" shouted Seto. The Pharaoh and Uhara activated their duel disks.

"Beat this creep Chase!" cheered John.

"Good luck your majesty!" shouted Laru.

00000000000000000000000000

Uhara LP: 4000

Pharaoh LP: 4000

"Let's Duel!"

Uhara: I'll go first. Draw! I summon Mystic Tomato in DEF mode.

Mystic Tomato ATK: 1400 DEF: 1100

Uhara: I place one card face down and end my turn.

Pharaoh: My turn. Draw! I summon Malice Doll of Demise in ATK mode.

Malice Doll of Demise ATK: 1600 DEF: 1700

Pharaoh: Malice Doll of Demise, attack her Mystic Tomato!

The attack destroys Mystic Tomato.

Uhara: When Mystic Tomato is destroyed, I can summon one Dark Type monster with 1500 ATK or less in ATK mode. I choose another Mystic Tomato.

Mystic Tomato ATK: 1400 DEF: 1100

Uhara shuffles her deck.

Pharaoh: I end my turn.

Uhara: My turn. Draw! I switch Mystic Tomato to DEF mode.

Mystic Tomato backs away.

Uhara: I end my turn.

Pharaoh: My turn. Draw! I summon Element Soldier in ATK mode.

Element Soldier ATK: 1500 DEF: 1200

Pharaoh: Malice Doll of Demise, attack her Mystic Tomato!

The attack destroys Mystic Tomato.

Uhara: Thanks to Mystic Tomato's effect, I can summon another Dark Type from my deck. I choose Gil Garth.

Gil Garth ATK: 1800 DEF: 1200

Uhara shuffles her deck.

Pharaoh: I end my turn.

Uhara's Millennium Ring started to glow.

Chase's thoughts: Here we go.

Pharaoh's thoughts: Here it comes.

Black fog surrounded the top of the tower.

00000000000000000000000000000

"This is the last Shadow Game" exclaimed Yugi.

"The Pharaoh has to win! If she dosen't, she'll die!" shouted Laru, worried.

0000000000000000000000000000

Uhara: Now when a monster is destroyed, the owner will feel the pain. My turn. Draw! Gil Garth, attack Malice Doll of Demise!

The attack destroys Malice Doll of Demise. The Pharaoh clutches her chest and winces.

Pharaoh LP: 3800

Uhara: I end my turn.

Pharaoh: My turn. Draw! I summon Scarr, Scout of Dark World in DEF mode.

Scarr, Scout of Dark World ATK: 1500 DEF: 500

Pharaoh: I switch Element Soldier to DEF mode.

Element Soldier kneels down.

Pharaoh: I place one card face down and end my turn.

Uhara: My turn. Draw! Gil Garth, attack Element Soldier!

Gil Garth begins to attack.

Pharaoh: Reveal trap! Taunt! Now you must attack Scarr, Scout of Dark World!

The attack destroys Scarr, Scout of Dark World instead.

The Pharaoh winces.

Uhara: Why did you do that? Unless it has a special effect!

Pharaoh: That's correct. When Scarr, Scout of Dark World is destroyed, I can add a level four monster with "Dark World" in its name from my deck to my hand. I choose Zure, Knight of Dark World.

The Pharaoh shuffles her deck.

Uhara: I place one card face down and end my turn.

Pharaoh: My trn. Draw! I play Dark World Lightning! Now I can destroy one of your face down cards. I choose the one on my left, your right.

The card reveals to be Mirror Force and is destroyed.

Pharaoh: Now I must discard one card from my hand from activating this effect.

The Pharaoh discards one card.

Pharaoh: I summon Zure, Knight of Dark World in ATK mode.

Zure, Knight of Dark World ATK: 1800 DEF: 1500

Pharaoh: I switch Element Soldier to ATK mode.

Element Soldier stands up.

Pharaoh: Zure, attack Gil Garth!

The attack destroys both monsters. Uhara and the Pharaoh winced.

Pharaoh: Element Soldier, attack her directly!

Element Soldier begins to attack.

Uhara: Reveal Trap! Ultimate Offering! I pay 500 LP to summon Gilasaurus in DEF mode.

Gilasauras ATK: 1400 DEF: 400

Uhara LP: 3500

Uhara: Since I special summoned him from my hand, You can summon a monster also.

Pharaoh: I don't have a monster in my hand.

The attack destroys Gilasauras. Uhara winced.

Pharaoh: I place one card face down and end my turn.

Uhara: My turn. Draw! I summon Dark Jeroid in ATK mode.

Dark Jeroid ATK: 1200 DEF: 1500

Uhara: Whenever its summoned, one of your monsters lose 800 ATK points. I choose Element Soldier.

Element Soldier ATK: 1500-700 DEF: 1200

Uhara: Dark Jeroid, attack Element Soldier!

The attack destroys Element Soldier. The Pharaoh winced.

Pharaoh LP: 3300

Pharaoh: Reveal Trap! Cemetary Bomb! For every card in your graveyard, you lose 100 LP.

Uhara LP: 2900

Uhara: I place two cards face down and end my turn.

Pharaoh: My turn. Draw! I play Card of Sanctity. Now both of us must draw from our decks until we have six cards in our hands.

They draw until they have six.

Pharaoh: Now I play Mystical Space Typhoon. Now one of your spell or trap cards are destroyed. I choose the one on my right, your left.

The card reveals to be Sakurestu Armor and is destroyed.

Pharaoh: Next I play Monster Reincarnation. By discarding one card, I can bring a monster back to my hand. I choose Zure, Knight fo Dark World.

The Pharaoh discards one card and Zure, Knight fo Dark World returns to her hand.

Pharaoh: I summon Zure, Knight of Dark World in ATK mode.

Zure, Knight of Dark World ATK: 1800 DEF: 1500

Pharaoh: Zure, attack Dark Jeroid!

The attack destroys Dark Jeroid. Uhara winced.

Uhara LP: 2300

Pharaoh: I end my turn.

Uhara: My turn. Draw! I play Graceful Charity. I can draw three cards and discard two.

Uhara draws three cards and discard two.

Uhara's thoughts: *laughs* My plan will soon be in action. Since I discarded my god card, I just need to draw Monster Reborn or Premature Burial to summon it. Your fate is sealed Pharaoh.

Uhara: I summon Twin-Headed Behemoth in DEF mode.

Twin-Headed Behemoth ATK: 1500 DEF: 1200

Uhara: I end my turn.

**To be continued...**


	34. The Final Duel pt2

**Chapter 33: The Final Duel pt.2**

**Previously on YuGiOh 2...**

Uhara's thoughts: *laughs* My plan will soon be in action. Since I discarded my god card, I just need to draw Monster Reborn or Premature Burial to summon it. Your fate is sealed Pharaoh.

Uhara: I summon Twin-Headed Behemoth in DEF mode.

Twin-Headed Behemoth ATK: 1500 DEF: 1200

Uhara: I end my turn.

00000000000000000000000000000

Uhara LP: 2300

Pharaoh LP: 3300

Pharaoh: My turn. Draw! Zure, attack Twin-Headed Behemoth!

The attack hits Twin-Headed Behemoth, but it revives.

Uhara: By turning its ATK and DEF to 1000, Twin-Headed Behemoth survives.

Twin-Headed Behemoth ATK: 1500-1000 DEF: 1200-1000

Pharaoh: I end my turn.

Uhara: Before my turn begins, I play Solemn Wishes. Now everytime I draw a card, I gain 500 LP. My turn. Draw!

Uhara LP: 2800

Uhara: I summon Goblin Attack Force in ATK mode.

Goblin Attack Force ATK: 2300 DEF: 0

Uhara: Goblin Attack Force, attack Zure, Knight of Dark World!

Goblin Attack Force begins to attack.

Pharaoh: I discard Kuriboh in order to protect my monster!

The Pharaoh discards Kuriboh and a bunch of them appears on her side of the field and takes the hit.

Goblin Attack Force switches to DEF mode.

Uhara: I end my turn.

00000000000000000000000000000

"The Pharaoh has the upper-hand now. However, Uhara might have something planned for her" exclaimed Laru.

"Let's just hope the Pharaoh wins in the end" stated Joey.

0000000000000000000000000000

Pharaoh: My turn. Draw! I play Ancient Rules. I can summon a level five or higher monster to the field. I summon Gorz the Emissary of Darkness in ATK mode!

Gorz the Emissary of Darkness ATK: 2700 DEF: 2500

00000000000000000000000000000

"Yes! That's one of her most powerful monsters!" shouted John.

"Way to go sis!" cheered Elizabeth.

000000000000000000000000000

Pharaoh: Zure, attack Twin-Headed Behemoth!

The attack destroys Twin-Headed Behemoth.

Pharaoh: Gorz, attack Goblin Attack Force!

The attack destroys Goblin Attack Force. Uhara screams in pain.

Pharaoh: I end my turn.

Uhara: *growls* My turn. Draw!

Uhara LP: 3300

Uhara: I summon Gilasauras in DEF mode.

Gilasauras ATK: 1400 DEF: 400

Uhara: I end my turn.

Pharaoh: My turn. Draw! Gorz, attack Gilasauras!

The attack destroys Gilasauras. Uhara winced.

Pharaoh: Zure, attack her directly!

The attack hits Uhara.

Uhara: Ahh!

Uhara LP: 1500

Pharaoh: I end my turn.

Uhara: My turn. Draw!

Uhara LP: 2000

Uhara: *laughs* I play Monster Reborn! Now I bring Winged Dragon of Ra from the graveyard to the field!

Winged Dragon of Ra ATK: 0 DEF: 0

000000000000000000000000000

"This isn't good" stated Joey.

"Ra has zero attack points. Dosen't that mean Chase is safe?" asked Kayla.

"No. Ra has a special effect that can destroy all of her monsters" replied Yugi.

00000000000000000000000000

Uhara: Now transform into Pheonix Mode!

Ra turned into a golden pheonix.

Uhara: Now I can destroy the all of your monsters on the field. Ra, destroy the Pharaoh's monsters!

Ra goes towards the Pharaoh's monsters and goes around her side of the field. Her monsters are now destroyed. The Pharaoh screamed in pain and coughed up blood.

000000000000000000000000000

"Pharaoh!" cried Laru.

"Stay strong!" shouted Tea.

00000000000000000000000000

Uhara: Now that his job's done, he returns to the graveyard.

Ra returns to the graveyard.

Uhara: I end my turn.

Pharaoh: My turn. Draw! I place one card face down and end my turn.

Uhara: My turn. Draw!

Uhara LP: 2500

Uhara: I summon Newdoria in ATK mode.

Newdoria ATK: 1200 DEF: 800

Pharaoh: Reveal Spell! Fissure! Now your monster is destroyed!

Newdoria is buried in the ground and is destroyed. Uhara winces.

Uhara: I end my turn.

Pharaoh: My turn. Draw! I summon Mystic Clown in ATK mode.

Mystic Clown ATK: 1500 DEF: 1000

Pharaoh: Mystic Clown, attack her LP directly!

The attack hits Uhara.

Uhara: Ahh!

Uhara LP: 1000

Pharaoh: I end my turn.

Uhara: My turn. Draw!

Uhara LP: 1500

Uhara: I summon another Newdoria in ATK mode.

Newdoria ATK: 1200 DEF: 800

Uhara: I play United We Stand. Newdoria gains 800 ATK and DEF points for every monster I control. I control one monster right now.

Newdoria ATK: 1200-2000 DEF: 800-1600

Uhara: Newdoria, attack Mystic Clown!

The attack destroys Mystic Clown. The Pharaoh winced.

Pharaoh LP: 2800

Uhara: I end my turn.

Pharaoh: My turn. Draw! I summon The Gross Ghost of Fled Dreams in DEF mode.

The Gross Ghost of Fled Dreams ATK: 1300 DEF: 1800

Pharaoh: That ends my turn.

Uhara: My turn. Draw!

Uhara LP: 2000

Uhara: Newdoria, attack The Gross Ghost of Fled Dreams!

The attack destroys The Gross Ghost of Fled Dreams. The Pharaoh winced.

Uhara: I end my turn.

Pharaoh: My turn. Draw! I summon Headless Knight in ATK mode.

Headless Knight ATK: 1450 DEF: 1700

Pharaoh: I place one card face down and end my turn.

Uhara: My turn. Draw!

Uhara LP: 2500

Uhara: Newdoria, attack Headless Knight!

Newdoria begins to attack.

Pharaoh: Reveal Trap! Dust Tornado! I can get rid of one of you trap or spell cards. I choose United We Stand!

Uhara: No!

United We Stand is swept away and destroyed.

Newdoria ATK: 2000-1200 DEF: 1600-800

The attack hits Headless Knight, but it didn't work.

Uhara LP: 2000

Uhara: I end my turn.

Pharaoh: My turn. Draw! I switch Headless Knight to ATK mode.

Headless Knight stands up.

Pharaoh: Headless Knight, attack Newdoria!

The attack destroys Newdoria. Uhara winced.

Uhara LP: 1750

Pharaoh: I end my turn.

Uhara: My turn. Draw!

Uhara LP: 2150

Uhara: I place a monster face down in DEF mode. I end my turn.

Pharaoh: My turn. Draw! Headless Knight, attack her defense monster!

The monster reveals to be Sangan and is destroyed. Uhara winced.

Uhara: When Sangan is destroyed, I can draw one card.

Uhara draws one card.

Pharaoh: I end my turn.

**To be continued...**


	35. The Final Duel pt3

**Chapter 34: The Final Duel pt.3**

**Previously on YuGiOh 2...**

Pharaoh: My turn. Draw! Headless Knight, attack her defense monster!

The monster reveals to be Sangan and is destroyed. Uhara winced.

Uhara: When Sangan is destroyed, I can draw one card.

Uhara draws one card.

Pharaoh: I end my turn.

0000000000000000000000000

Uhara LP: 2150

Pharaoh LP: 2800

Uhara: My turn. Draw!

Uhara LP: 2650

Uhara: I summon Goblin Attack Force in ATK mode.

Goblin Attack Force ATK: 2300 DEF: 0

Uhara: Goblin Attack Force, attack Headless Knight!

The attack destroys Headless Knight. The Pharaoh winced.

Pharaoh LP: 1950

Goblin Attack Force switches to DEF mode.

Uhara: I end my turn.

Pharaoh: My turn. Draw! I place one monster in DEF mode. I end my turn.

Uhara: My turn. Draw!

Uhara LP: 3150

Uhara: Goblin Attack Force, attack her defense monster.

The monster reveals to be Wall of Illusion and is destroyed. The Pharaoh winced.

Pharaoh: When Wall of Illusion is destroyed, the attack monster returns to the owner's hand.

Goblin Attack Force returns to Uhara's hand.

Uhara: I end my turn.

Pharaoh: My turn. Draw!

The Pharaoh's eyes widened.

Pharaoh's thoughts: It's the card Jacob gave us.

Pharaoh: I place one card face down and end my turn.

0000000000000000000000000000

"She didn't summon a monster!" shouted John.

'She must have drawn Fiend Sanctuary' Yugi thought.

"I hope she knows what she's doing" exclaimed Kayla.

0000000000000000000000000

Uhara: My turn. Draw!

Uhara's LP: 3650

Uhara: *laughs* I play Premature Burial! By paying 800 LP, I can bring one monster from the graveyard to the field. Winged Dragon of Ra, come forth!

Winged Dragon of Ra ATK: 0 DEF: 0

Uhara LP: 2850

Uhara: Now I transfer my LP to Ra's ATK points.

Uhara's body starts to disappear and only her eye is left. The rest of Uhara is on Ra's head in her demon form.

Uhara LP: 1

Winged Dragon of Ra ATK: 2849 DEF: 0

Uhara: This is more than enough to kill you Pharaoh. Winged Dragon of Ra, kill her!

Winged Dragon of Ra begins to attack.

00000000000000000000000000

"Pharaoh!" shouted Raphael.

"No!" cried Tea.

0000000000000000000000000

Pharaoh: Reveal Spell! Fiend Santuary!

Uhara: What!

A metal fiend token appears infront of the Pharaoh.

Pharaoh: Keep an eye on the token Uhara.

Uhara looked at it to see herself.

Uhara: What! That's an image of me!

Pharaoh: Sorry Uhara, but I'm not the target anymore. It's you! Since you only have one LP left, you will lose!

Uhara: *gasp*

The attack hits the metal fiend token.

Uhara: Ahhhhhhhh! No! I can't lose! I swear I'll come back Pharaoh! Next time I'll kill you!

Uhara's body disappeared and Uhara's soul is gone. Only her duel disk and Millennium Ring and Necklace were left. The black fog disappeared.

Uhara LP: 0

000000000000000000000000

"The winner is Chase Muto!" shouted a man.

"She won!" cheered Kayla. The platform lowered and everyone went on it. The Pharaoh started to fall and Joey and Tristan caught her.

"Easy Chase" whispered Tristan. They saw that the Pharaoh lost consciousness.

"She needs a lot of rest. Let's get back to the blimp and get ready to take off" suggested Seto. Everyone nodded and Laru got the Millennium Ring and Necklace and the Winged Dragon of Ra. They went to the blimp.


	36. Going Home

**Chapter 35: Going Home**

Joey and Tristan places the Pharaoh on Chase's bed in her room. "She should wake up soon. I'll go tell my employees to take off" explained Seto.

"Thanks Kaiba" smiled Yugi.

"Whatever" stated Seto, leaving the room.

"Finally! We get to go home!" cheered John.

"The good guys win again!" shouted Joey.

'I'm glad that's over. I hope we don't have to see Uhara ever again' Tea thought.

00000000000000000000000000000

Chase went to the Pharaoh's soul room to see the Pharaoh sitting by the wall, exhausted. Chase sat by her, concerned.

"Are you alright?" asked Chase, concerned.

"I'm fine. Just tired" replied the Pharaoh. Chase smiled and looked at the Pharaoh.

"I'm glad that's over. Uhara was tough with Ra" smiled Chase.

"Yes. However, I feel that we have more to do. Laru said we still need to get more Millennium Items" exclaimed the Pharaoh.

"Well, we'll find them while we save the world. Besides, we're a team" smiled Chase.

"Right. How about you take over" smiled the Pharaoh.

"Okay. Talk to you later" exclaimed Chase, taking over.

00000000000000000000000000000

The Second Millennium Puzzle glowed and Chase is now in control. She woke up and sat up.

"You alright Chase?" asked Kayla, concerned.

"I'm fine" replied Chase. Seto came in and went towards Chase.

"Congratulations. You're now Queen of Games" exclaimed Seto, reaching his out for her to shake. Chase shook his hand.

"Thanks Kaiba" smiled Chase. Laru went towards her and handed her the Millennium Ring and Necklace and Winged Dragon of Ra.

"The Pharaoh will need these soon" explained Laru.

"Thanks" smiled Chase. Chase looked at Winged Dragon of Ra and thought, 'Now we have all of the Egyptian God Cards. They will help the Pharaoh uncover the mysteries of her past.'

"We're taking off. We'll be in Domino City by sunset" explained a man from the speaker.

"Yes! We're finally going home!" cheered Tristan.

"My sister is the Queen of Games! Yay!" cheered Elizabeth. Chase giggled at this. The blimp took off.

00000000000000000000000000

The blimp landed in the Kaiba stadium. Everyone got off and started to say their goodbyes.

"I thank you and the Pharaoh. Now both of my sisters can rest in peace" smiled Laru.

"No problem. We wanted to help" smiled Chase. Laru bowed and left.

"We'll see you again right?" asked Joey.

"Of course we will. If you come to America anyway" smiled Raphael.

"See you later" stated Yugi. Raphael smiled and left.

"See you tommorrow Chase" smiled John.

"Later" smiled Chase. Everyone left except for the Kaibas.

Yugi, Tea, Chase, and Elizabeth went in the gameshop. Yugi stretched and exclaimed, "It feels good to be home."

"I'll go and make dinner" stated Tea, going into the kitchen. Chase went to her bedroom while Yugi and Elizabeth went into the living room.

00000000000000000000000000

Chase got her backpack from her chair and puts her school books in there. The Pharaoh appeared beside her.

"What are you doing Chase?" asked the Pharaoh, curious.

"I'm just getting ready for school. I have to go back eventually" replied Chase.

"What do you learn in school exactly?" asked the Pharaoh.

"Well we learn math, science, history, literature, reading, technology, and health" replied Chase.

"Interesting" smiled the Pharaoh.

"Dinner's ready!" shouted Tea from downstairs. The Pharaoh went back to the puzzle and Chase went downstairs.


	37. Dylan

**Chapter 36: Dylan**

In Domino Airport, a boy with blonde hair and blue eyes and a woman with blonde hair and blue eyes exited the plane. They went to the baggage claim and saw a television near them.

"That's the Queen of Games!" shouted a boy.

"You mean the one who won the Battle City 2 tournament?" asked another boy. The first boy nodded.

"What do you think is going on mom?" asked the blonde haired boy.

"Let's check it out" replied the blonde haired woman. They went to the television and were shocked. There was a girl with brown hair with blonde streaks and narrow blue eyes. It showed her beating a girl with black hair, brown eyes, and tan skin.

"Is that Chase?" asked the blonde haired boy, looking at the brown haired girl on the television.

"I think so" replied the blonde haired woman. The woman saw a golden upside down pyramid around Chase's neck and gasped, "We have to get to the gameshop." They picked up their bags from the baggage claim and left the airport.

Chase went outside and stretched. "I can't believe that tournament's over. It felt like it went on forever" exclaimed Chase.

The Pharaoh appeared beside her and smiled, "It's over. I also thank Jacob for that card. If he hadn't givin it to us, we might have lost when Uhara attacked."

"Yep" smiled Chase.

"Hey Chase!" shouted a voice. The Pharaoh went back into the puzzle and Chase looked around. When she saw a boy with blonde hair and blue eyes and a woman with blonde hair and blue eyes, she smiled.

"Dylan!" shouted Chase, hugging him.

"Long time no see" smiled Dylan hugging back. The woman went inside the gameshop. They released eachother and Dylan asked, "How has it been since I left?"

"It's been good" replied Chase. Dylan thought for a minute.

"Want to duel like we used to in Elementary School?" asked Dylan. Chase thought for a minute.

'Do you want to duel one of my friends Pharaoh?" asked Chase through the mind link.

'Sure. Let's see what he's got' replied the Pharaoh through the mind link. The Second Millennium Puzzle glowed and the Pharaoh is in control. "Alright Dylan. I accept your challenge" exclaimed the Pharaoh.

Dylan was shocked at her change of appearance and voice. 'What's going on?' Dylan thought. Both of them activated their duel disks.

Pharaoh LP: 4000

Dylan LP: 4000

"Let's Duel!"

Yugi saw the door open and saw a woman with blonde hair and blue eyes. Yugi looked shocked.

"Rebecca, what are you doing here?" smiled Yugi.

"I just thought that coming back here would be great" replied Rebecca. They heard a duel being prepared and went outside.

When they got outside, they saw the Pharaoh and Dylan starting a duel. Rebecca saw something different about Chase. She seemed more confident.

00000000000000000000000000000

Pharaoh: My turn. Draw! I summon Headless Knight in ATK mode.

Headless Knight ATK: 1450 DEF: 1700

Pharaoh: I end my turn.

Dylan: My turn. Draw! I summon Luster Dragon in ATK mode.

Luster Dragon ATK: 1900 DEF: 1600

Dylan: Luster Dragon, attack Headless Knight!

The attack destroys Headless Knight.

Pharaoh LP: 3550

Dylan: I end my turn.

Pharaoh: My turn. Draw! I play Tribute to the Doomed. By discarding one card, I can destroy one of your monsters. I choose Luster Dragon!

The Pharaoh discards one card and mummy wrappings come out and wrap around Luster Dragon. It is destroyed.

Pharaoh: I summon The Gross Ghost of Fled Dreams in ATK mode.

The Gross Ghost of Fled Dreams ATK: 1300 DEF: 1800

Pharaoh: The Gross Ghost of Fled Dreams, attack his LP directly!

The attack hits Dylan.

Dylan: Ahh!

Dylan LP: 2700

Pharaoh: That ends my turn.

Dylan: My turn. Draw! I summon Cure Mermaid in ATK mode.

Cure Mermaid ATK: 1500 DEF: 800

Dylan: Attack The Gross Ghost of Fled Dreams!

The attack destroys The Gross Ghos of Fled Dreams.

Pharaoh LP: 3350

Dylan: I end my turn.

Pharaoh: My turn. Draw! *smirk* I'm afraid that this duel's over.

Dylan: What do you mean?

Pharaoh: I play Dark Hole. Now all monsters on the field are destroyed.

A Black Hole appeared and sucked every monster on the field.

Pharaoh: Next, I play Ancient Rules. Now I can summon a level five or higher monster to the field. Come forth! Gorz the Emissary of Darkness in ATK mode!

Gorz the Emissary of Darkness ATK: 2700 DEF: 2500

Pharaoh: Gorz, attack him directly and end this duel!

The attack hits Dylan.

Dylan: Ahhh!

Dylan LP: 0

"Way to go!" shouted Yugi. Rebecca was shocked.

'How could he be defeated so easily?" wondered Rebecca.

"Nice duel Chase. You've gotten better since I last saw you" exclaimed Dylan.

"Thanks" smiled the Pharaoh. Everyone went inside the gameshop.

**End of Season 1**


End file.
